Tu avais promis
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Séquelle de Malade de Toi : Le temps a passé avec des hauts et des bas. L'heure de la pension approche et d'autres difficultés arrivent. Est-ce que Duo et Heero arriveront à les surmonter ? Est-ce que leur amour survivra aux obstacles qui arrivent ?
1. Résumé

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde.

* * *

**Tu avais promis ?**

**Résumés**

* * *

**Malade de toi**

Après le coup d'État, Duo propose à Wufei de venir travailler dans sa société « Allnonsense » qu'il tient avec Hilde. Maxwell aime Chang depuis la guerre. Il veut l'aider à se réinsérer et il n'imagine pas une fraction de seconde d'être aimé en retour. Pourtant, c'est ce qui arrive. Même si Wufei ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'il est avec Duo. Il a bien trop honte de cette relation contre nature à ses yeux.

En réalisant une étude sur le Gundanium, on découvre qu'il est cancérigène. Directement, Sank exige toutes personnes ayant approché les Gundams et des anciens pilotes qu'ils effectuent une série d'examens. Duo est heureux de retrouver ses frères d'armes. Il l'est beaucoup moins quand on lui diagnostique un cancer du sein.

Maxwell profite des congés sur L2 pour se faire opérer. Sank payant tous les frais s'il vient jusqu'à chez eux. Heero lui propose de lui tenir compagnie durant que Wufei surveille l'entreprise de l'hospitalisé.

Pour Yuy, c'est une aubaine de pouvoir passer du temps près de l'homme dont il est amoureux. Même s'il est déçu de réaliser qu'il est couple depuis peu. Néanmoins, il décide de rester en contact étroit avec Maxwell afin de pouvoir tenter sa chance si Duo est à nouveau seul.

L'année suivante, après une nouvelle série d'examens pour tous les G-boys, Duo apprend que cette fois, c'est le poumon qui est touché. L'opération et la remise en forme à la mer vont le tenir éloigné de sa société et de son compagnon durant six semaines.

Une nouvelle fois, Heero se propose pour tenir compagnie à Maxwell. Durant, cette période leur amitié grandit encore plus. Yuy l'ayant aidé à passer des moments très douloureux post opératoire. Ils ont beaucoup discuté également pour faire passer le temps.

À son retour, Duo apprend que Wufei quitte sa société avec Hilde et qu'ils vont se marier. En plus, de perdre l'homme de sa vie, Duo doit se battre pour sauver sa société, il n'a plus que Bertrand comme ouvrier valable. Il tient aussi à cacher son désarroi à ses amis.

Après six mois, Sally fait passer une nouvelle série d'examens seulement à Duo. Là, on découvre qu'il a un cancer du foie et doit faire une chimiothérapie. Maxwell demande un délai pour trouver du personnel valable.

C'est ainsi qu'Heero apprend que Wufei a abandonné Duo. Il se précipite sur L2 dans le but d'aider son ami et peut-être plus. Il s'est fait muter de sa société d'informatique sur L2 pour garder une part de revenu supplémentaire et une porte de sortie.

Il y a une tension entre les amis surtout parce qu'Heero impose son aide et que Duo se rend compte qu'il perd de plus en plus le contrôle de sa vie. Mais tout finit par s'arranger, Duo peut se soigner.

Au fils du temps et des traitements, Heero et Duo se rapprochent. Heero lui avoue rapidement qu'il est amoureux de lui et non d'un autre. Duo refuse de s'engager, car il l'aime d'amitié.

Alors que Maxwell espère ne pas perdre ses cheveux, il doit bien constater que ce sera le cas. Heero avait commandé une longue perruque, il contacte Quatre qui vient avec sa navette privée pour soutenir son ami durant cette épreuve. À la fin de la journée, Heero ayant eu une attitude qui touche Duo, il a gardé la tresse dans une boîte pour que Duo ne perde pas le lien de ses chers disparus. Cette action émeu tellement Maxwell, comme toutes les petites attentions qu'à Heero pour lui, qu'il lui propose le « Nous deux ».

Pour le nouveau couple, il va falloir apprendre à se connaître et pour Heero découvrir la complexité de L2 avec ses guerres des clans.

Pour les un an de leur mise en ménage, Duo propose un pacs à Heero qui accepte sachant tout ce que ça représente pour son compagnon.

* * *

**Comme un hic**

Duo a tellement peur du bonheur qu'il est sur le point de casser son couple en empêchant Heero de vivre pleinement.

Heero, grâce à une discussion arrive à le remettre en selle.

Alors que Duo rentre en rémission, c'est Wufei qui est touché par un cancer de la prostate.


	2. Chapitre un

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde.

Début d'écriture le 24/09/2018

* * *

**Tu avais promis ?**

**Chapitre un**

* * *

27/10/AC245

Duo, debout dans la cuisine, regarde autour de lui. Il ne reconnaît plus grand-chose. Il a le cœur qui se broie de devoir quitter tout ce qu'il a construit toute sa vie.

Il se retourne en entendant les pas d'Heero dans les escaliers. Il lui sourit, il le trouve toujours magnifique malgré ses cheveux grisonnants, ses petites rides autour des yeux.

-« Tu es prêt », dit-il en venant voler un baiser à Maxwell.

-« Oui, tu es sûr que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

-« Je dois avouer que quand tu as fait marche arrière chez le notaire, ça m'a énervé. Mais depuis, j'ai compris et puis ainsi tu vas garder des rentrées d'argent puisqu'il n'y a pas de pension pour les indépendants sur L2. »

-« Aussi, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me motive, j'ai fait une épargne, c'est surtout que je n'aurai pas su. C'est ma boîte, mes idées, même si c'est devenu notre boîte. J'aurai eu l'impression de perdre mon identité. »

Yuy sourit, vient l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-« Prends les sacs, il faut dégager les lieux. »

Maxwell s'abaisse, ramasse un sac qu'il passe à l'épaule, puis deux autres à la main et se dirige vers la porte du commerce. Heero prend les trois autres.

Dire que tout a commencé, il y a six mois quand Heero a pris sa pension à Média Com après quarante-cinq ans de carrière.

25/04/AC245 

-« Demain, je fais ma dernière journée, tu t'arrêtes quand ? » demande Yuy en entrant tout sourire à Allnonsense à treize heures.

-« On a rendez-vous chez le notaire à dix-sept heures, samedi. »

-« Faire les contrats de vente, je sais, mais tu as déjà eu des acheteurs ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr, le dernier est passé ce matin. J'ai insisté pour que le contrat d'Andy aille jusqu'à la pension. Il lui reste deux ans à faire. Même si ça me fait mal, je n'ai pas su protéger les deux autres », soupire Maxwell.

Il met les deux mains sur le bureau pour se lever, les articulations craquent un peu. Il est temps pour lui de se rendre dans le hangar.

-« Je suis sûr qu'ils ne t'en voudront pas. On part toujours samedi prochain pour Sank ? »

-« Peut-être même avant, il veut récupérer la partie habitation pour l'adapter à ses besoins », soupire à nouveau Duo.

-« Je vais me changer, ça va me faire bizarre aussi d'être en vacances continuellement », rétorque Heero.

Il regarde son homme partir, sa tresse est devenue complètement blanche. Il a pris un peu de ventre, mais ça lui va bien. Ils vont arriver à Sank juste avant la bonne saison, ils seront encore plus libres.

Même s'il est impatient, Heero est aussi un peu tracassé. Son compagnon n'a pas l'air aussi enchanté que lui de tout quitter. D'un autre côté, il le comprend, c'est lui qui va être déraciné cette fois, et un vieil arbre s'enracine plus difficilement qu'un jeune.

Il l'aidera et loin des tracas d'Allnonsens, ça sera encore plus facile, il en est persuadé.

µµµ

27/04/AC245 

Après avoir fermé le commerce à seize heures, Heero et Duo se rendent dans la partie affaires de L2. Même si les gangs officient toujours, que la misère règne en maître. Il y a de plus en plus de sociétés qui offrent du travail et L2 est déjà plus présentable qu'il y a cinquante ans.

À dix-sept heures précises, ils entrent dans le bureau du notaire, l'acheteur est déjà là.

Après avoir chaussé ses petites lunettes de lecture, Maxwell relit une dernière fois le contrat, l'acheteur a déjà parafé toutes les pages et signé le sien que Duo relit toujours. Cela fait sourire Heero, si son compagnon signe, il le fera les yeux fermés.

-« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas signer ! » lâche d'un coup Maxwell.

Heero écarquille les yeux d'étonnement. Il comprendrait si c'était lui qui avait fait les démarches, mais là c'est Duo qui a tout organisé. Lui ne s'en est pas réellement mêlé, d'autant plus qu'il avait la passation de pouvoir pour Media Com L2 à régler de son côté.

-« C'est pourtant le prix que nous avions fixé ! » s'insurge l'acheteur.

-« Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas ça le problème », répond-il en se levant.

Heero suit le mouvement, même s'il a envie de demander où est le problème. Seulement, depuis le temps, il sait que les explications, il les aura dans les quatre murs de son domicile surtout avec l'air renfrogné de son amant. Autant, ne pas demander ici.

-« La société Cristal est à vendre, elle a la même superficie, les mêmes avantages. Monsieur le notaire, j'attends vos frais », dit Maxwell quand il est à la porte.

-« Peut-être, mais il y a plus de travail de sécurisation que dans votre entreprise », se fâche l'homme.

-« Je n'ai pas signé de promesse de vente, je peux faire machine arrière. Vous auriez dû y penser », conclut Duo en ouvrant la porte.

Il pose sa casquette sur la tête, glisse ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et s'en va. Heero doit presque courir pour le rattraper. Il fulmine. Et leur projet ? Il se faisait une joie de pouvoir circuler sur la digue avec son homme en lui tenant la main. Seulement pour des vacances, c'était trop peu à son goût.

En plus, maintenant qu'ils allaient être domiciliés sur Terre, il avait prévu de se marier là-bas, renouveler leurs vœux, mais à la mairie. Il voulait faire cette surprise à son compagnon.

C'est surtout à cause de ça qu'il explose une fois qu'ils sont dans la cuisine.

-« Pourquoi ? » gronde Yuy.

-« Ro', je ne peux pas. Il va tout transformer, ne rien garder. J'ai cru que je pourrais, mais non j'ai besoin de savoir mes racines existantes sur L2 pour la quitter. »

Heero cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et sa colère retombe.

-« Tu veux trouver un gérant ? » s'estomaque-t-il.

-« Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais, mais oui un gérant c'est ça qu'il me faut. Merci Ro' », dit-il en venant vers son amant un sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Et tu vas mettre combien de temps pour le trouver ? » s'impatiente Heero.

Il met une main sur le torse de son vis-à-vis pour l'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'a pas percé l'abcès, lui.

-« Ro', je n'en sais rien. Il y a trente secondes, la seule chose que je savais c'est que je ne voulais pas lui vendre à lui, mais peut-être bien à un autre. »

Yuy lâche un soupir.

-« Je t'assure qu'on ira sur Terre, qu'on voyagera comme on en a discuté, j'ai aussi envie de le faire », rassure Maxwell.

-« Bon, j'envoie un mail à l'agence qu'ils peuvent remettre l'appartement en location. »

-« Tu peux y aller », propose Duo devant la détresse de son amant.

-« Je vais où tu es », rappelle cinglant Heero en partant.

Cette fois, c'est Duo qui soupire, il se sentait mal de bouleverser leur projet. Seulement, il aurait été malheureux et il aurait fini par le reprocher à Heero. Il est trop tard pour se mettre en chasse derrière un gérant. Il sort la viande pour commencer le repas.

µµµ

Cette fois, c'est Heero qui ne dort pas. C'est vrai qu'il aurait dû s'en rendre compte bien avant que Duo ne lui dise. Ça faisait trois jours que son amant faisait à nouveau des cauchemars.

Qui pourrait-il proposer à son compagnon pour la gérance ? Il ne voit personne comme ça. Est-ce que Quatre aurait une réserve de recrutement dans le genre ? Il devra le dire à Duo qu'il commence par là. Winner a eu le même problème quand Dorothy a pris sa retraite, il a diminué également, cela fait des années qu'il ne tient plus les rênes. Quoique lui avec ses enfants et petits-enfants, ceux de ses sœurs, il ne manque pas de main d'œuvre. L'agence intérim doit connaître aussi du monde. Soulagé d'avoir deux pistes, il glisse dans le sommeil.

µµµ

29/04/AC245

Lundi matin, Duo se lève comme d'habitude. Il s'étonne que son compagnon n'en fasse pas autant.

-« Je suis pensionné », dit-il en souriant.

-« Tu viendras quand même après-midi ? » s'informe Maxwell de la porte.

-« Bien sûr et sûrement avant. Je te laisse la salle de bain. »

Heero repense à ce que Duo lui a dit hier. Comment peut-il avoir imaginé une fraction de seconde de mettre Andy à la gérance. Repousser le problème de seulement deux ans et puis c'est un bon second, un peu comme Bertrand à l'époque, rien de plus. Il sourit, dire que c'était pour que cela aille vite, qu'ils puissent partir rapidement. Lui veut une solution quasi définitive.

Il se redresse dans le lit. Où est-ce qu'ils vont loger quand ils vont revenir en fin de mois pour vérifier la comptabilité ? Est-ce que Duo a seulement pensé à ce problème ? Le gérant va vivre ici pour surveiller la décharge et le commerce. Pris d'un doute, il sort du lit passe le bas de son pyjama et descend.

Duo est en train de déjeuner, il lui sourit, s'installe et prend une tartine également. Innocemment, il demande.

-« On va aller à l'hôtel quand on revient pour la comptabilité ? »

-« Pourquoi l'hôtel ? »

-« Tu voulais qu'on aille dans le squat de la bande ? »

-« Enfin Heero, même si je le paye et que je le payerai jusqu'à ma mort, cette bande n'est plus la mienne depuis au moins quinze ans, quand j'ai été battu à l'arme blanche. »

-« Alors où va-t-on vivre ? » insiste-t-il.

-« Heero, tu vas bien ? »

-« Bien sûr, je te fais juste remarquer que le gérant va vivre ici. Tu vas pouvoir le payer moins puisqu'il aura le logement gratuit. »

-« Bon Dieu, tu as raison, il est vraiment temps que je m'arrête, je ne suis plus bon à rien ! »

Heero se lève, vient l'embrasse en lui disant.

-« Ne sois pas aussi dur avec toi. Tu t'es surpassé au lit cette nuit. »

Maxwell lui sourit et lui caresse la joue. Le réveil du salon sonne pour leur rappeler qu'il faut ouvrir la surface commerciale. Les ouvriers vont bientôt arriver. Duo s'y rend avant de finir de déjeuner.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demande Maxwell avant de mordre dans sa tartine.

-« Je vais aller faire un tour sur le marché. Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai jamais été. Faire un peu de rangement. Trier tout ce que je voulais prendre avec moi et regarder sur Terre parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps avant. Si j'ai le temps, regarder mes licences. »

-« Tu peux en garder pour demain », sourit Duo.

-« C'est certain. Allez va travailler. Ne force pas. Je te donnerai un coup de main pour l'administratif l'après-midi. »

-« J'ai des moules à faire, ainsi que plusieurs mobiles et carillons. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ça aurait toujours autant de succès. »

-« Ils ne sont pas chers et peuvent être uniques. J'aime bien aussi les porte-clefs que tu as inventés. »

Pendant qu'il cherche des tôles pour faire ses mobiles et carillons, Duo regarde le coin de la décharge qu'ils ont dégagée n'ayant pas rentré de marchandises depuis un moment. Il allait revendre autant ne plus faire de frais. La superficie fait facilement quatre mètres carrés avec déjà deux murs, celui du hangar et celui de la maison d'à côté. Il lève la tête, le toit n'empêcherait pas de monter aussi jusqu'à quatre mètres voire six mètres. Le compteur électrique et celui d'eau se trouvent derrière, ils peuvent dériver l'eau de la citerne également.

Ils doivent pouvoir construire un logement secondaire dans la décharge, il y a mieux comme vue, mais ils n'y seront pas souvent et c'est déjà la vue qu'ils ont, mais en hauteur. Il va demander à Heero de faire les recherches après-midi pour un entrepreneur puisse réaliser les travaux.

-« Andy ? »

-« Oui patron ? »

-« Il reste combien de commandes ? »

-« Trois de vendredi. Vous n'avez pas encore amené les nouvelles. »

-« Merci. Sergio vient ici. »

Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années apparaît, c'est le dernier à être venu se greffer à l'équipe.

-« Tu me dégages ce coin-là sur plus ou moins six mètres carrés. Ce qui doit être démonté, tu le fais directement, le reste dans la broyeuse. Les plaques droites en pile sur mon stock. »

-« Bien patron. »

Maxwell repart avec les deux plaques qu'il était venu chercher. Il doit les peindre pour qu'elles soient de la bonne couleur. Il s'y attelle de suite dans l'atelier moule. Après avoir tracé les carrés, il les peint de huit couleurs différentes.

Seulement après, il s'installe derrière son ordinateur. Il travaille de moins en moins dans le hangar. À soixante-cinq ans, il n'a plus la vaillance d'antan quoique dise son compagnon.

Il est allé faire ses examens annuels, il y a quinze jours avec les autres pilotes et il est rassuré que sa fatigue ne soit pas la conséquence d'un nouveau cancer ou autres problèmes.

Il y a six ans, le sort avait choisi Quatre pour un lymphome. Mais le médecin qui a remplacé Sally n'est pas persuadé que c'était dû au gundanium, comme le cancer des testicules de Trowa, il y a dix ans. Le seul à ne jamais avoir rien développé reste Heero, comme si les modifications génétiques de J l'en avaient protégé. Il reste aussi le plus en forme du groupe, comme si la vieille n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui.

Maxwell est heureux de voir son compagnon profiter un peu de la vie quand il le regarde partir pour le marché avec le cabas à roulettes. Il est venu lui voler un rapide baiser. Il a bien de la chance d'avoir un homme si arrangeant.

Maintenant que l'ordinateur est allumé, il sort toutes les commandes qui sont arrivées dans sa boîte mail. Il fait aussi un papier que son amant rédige un courrier électronique à tous les clients et fournisseurs de manière à les prévenir qu'ils continuent leurs activités, qu'il n'y a plus de vente. Il en profite pour envoyer un mail à Quatre pour lui exposer son petit problème de gérant. Satisfait, il part vers la salle à moule pour faire un travail qu'il adore. Construire des carillons et des porte-clefs.

C'est vrai que le reste de l'entreprise fonctionne un peu au ralenti, mais c'est normal, ça va reprendre maintenant qu'il sait ce qu'il veut.

Étant au hangar pour donner un coup de main à Sergio, Duo n'entend pas son homme rentrer. Il est heureux de le voir peu avant midi venir le chercher pour manger avec lui dans la cuisine. En remontant, il ferme le commerce, il prend juste le téléphone avec lui.

Tout en mangeant, Maxwell lui expose son idée.

-« C'est sûr que ça ne doit pas être grand, un salon-cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain, c'est suffisant. Tu sais plutôt que de le faire en hauteur, on peut les mettre en longueur, ça me posera moins de problèmes. »

-« Tu veux le faire toi-même ? » s'estomaque Duo.

-« Il faut que je m'occupe, je commence déjà à m'ennuyer. »

-« Tu es sûr que tu veux que je trouve un gérant ? »

-« Bien sûr, à deux, je ne m'ennuie jamais. »

-« OK, Quatre va m'envoyer des curriculum vitae, tu veux regarder avec moi ? »

-« Non pour ça je te fais confiance, mais j'assisterai aux entretiens que tu feras et on choisira à deux. »

-« OK, on s'y remet. »

Heero range tout et suit son compagnon. Il va voir comment avance Sergio et comme Duo un peu avant, il regarde les possibilités qui s'offrent à lui. Demain ou tout à l'heure, il aura des recherches à faire et il en est heureux.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont utiliser comme chauffage ? Deux radiateurs au gaz ce sera bien. Un pour le salon et l'autre la salle de bain. Le plan se dessine dans sa tête. De retour à son bureau, il le réalise en gros n'ayant pas tous les matériaux qu'il peut utiliser.

Ne le voyant pas s'activer sur l'ordinateur, Duo se lève en prenant appui sur son bureau et vient voir ce que fait son amant. Il réajuste ses lunettes de lecture. Il écarquille les yeux en voyant le plan. Un rectangle dans lequel il y a trois plus petits, un très fin et deux plus grands. Dans celui de gauche, il y a encore un carré plus petit.

-« Si je fais des murs de quatre mètres de haut, on peut avoir notre chambre dans la pièce ici, explique Heero. Une chambre en mezzanine qui serait au-dessus de la salle de bain. »

-« Je ne visualise pas bien », admet Maxwell.

-« Dans cette pièce-là, je mettrais la cuisine et la salle à manger, un truc de trois mètres sur deux et demi. Là, le couloir et le hall. »

-« Tu vas faire quatre mètres de haut aussi ? Ça va être dur à chauffer. »

-« Non, je me disais qu'on pourrait faire un espace de rangement, une chambre d'ami avec une trappe et un escalier escamotable. »

-« Tu vas savoir réaliser tout ça ? »

-« Je vais m'adresser à la société Blint, avec un de ses ouvriers, je dois y arriver. De toute façon, une partie du matériel va venir de chez lui comme les grandes poutrelles dans lesquelles on mettrait des plaques de béton armé. En revenant à pied, j'en ai vu construire des bâtiments. »

-« Là notre chambre en mezzanine au-dessus de la salle de bain, elle ne va pas faire trois mètres sur deux et demi ! »

-« Non, un mètre cinquante sur trois comme la chambre, je voyais plus le lit au-dessus, les armoires et coin salon en bas avec un escalier droit en bois sur le côté, une rambarde pour ne pas tomber. »

-« OK, ça me plaît beaucoup. Je te laisse faire. Tu veux que je m'occupe des factures ? »

-« Si ça ne te dérange pas comme ça je me consacre à notre logis. On tourne au ralenti de toute façon. Tu veux que je fasse le mail de relance avant, tout de même ? »

-« Non, je vais le faire aussi. Il faut qu'on ait un logement rapidement pour partir et laisser la place au gérant. »

02/06/AC245

Une fois le coin dégagé, Heero avait creusé sur au moins un mètre de profondeur afin de mettre les canalisations d'eau, d'évacuation et de gaz. Puis il avait tout remis à niveau. Monsieur Blint fils lui avait octroyé un ouvrier spécialisé pour le seconder dans l'élaboration de leur maison dès qu'ils avaient obtenu les autorisations. Elle était faite de plaque de béton armé avec une isolation qui vient se caler dessus. Heero avait décidé de mettre des lambris au-dessus du tout pour les masquer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il avançait bien, il adorait ce qu'il faisait et se disait parfois qu'il avait raté sa vocation sans le savoir.

Par contre, Duo avait contacté tous les gens proposés par Quatre mais pas un ne voulait venir s'enterrer sur L2, pour reprendre le terme d'un.

29/07/AC245 

Trois mois que Duo cherche un gérant, trois mois de refus. Ils n'avaient même pas pu se rendre sur Terre pour les vacances, c'était leur année d'y rester. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé qu'ils seraient toujours sur L2, ils étaient persuadés en avril qu'ils seraient sur Terre définitivement et ils étaient toujours sur la Colonie.

Un soir, Heero propose alors qu'ils sont à table.

-« Et si tu demandais à Annie. »

-« Annie, la fille d'An ? » demande Duo.

-« Tu connais une autre Annie que ma filleule ? » s'étonne Yuy.

Quand An lui avait demandé, il y a vingt-quatre ans d'être le parrain de sa petite fille qui venait de naître, le cœur d'Heero avait explosé de joie. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient souvent pris le gamin chez eux quand ils partaient en vacances à Sank, mais ils l'avaient fait de bon cœur.

Le couple de Wufei et Hilde n'avait pas résisté longtemps après le cancer de la prostate du Chinois. Ce dernier était devenu plus acariâtre. Comme si c'était possible, raillait Heero de temps en temps. Il rabaissait sa femme continuellement pour prouver sa supériorité qu'il n'avait plus dans le pantalon d'après lui.

An avait dix ans quand Hilde avait jeté l'éponge et était apparue un soir avec ses bagages aux portes de « Allnonsense ».

Duo revoit encore le désarroi de la femme en larmes. Heero avait failli lui refuser l'aide d'autant plus qu'elle brandissait An pour obtenir asile et travail. Maxwell l'aurait hébergée, il ne l'aurait pas mise à la porte. Seulement, son compagnon avait été plus que retissant à lui accorder un emploi.

-« Enfin Duo, elle est partie en te laissant dans la merde. »

-« Ta rancune à la dent dure. C'était il y a douze ans. Je ne voulais pas lui offrir un contrat définitif. On ne renouvelle pas l'intérimaire et on l'engage à la semaine, si tu ne veux pas, tu vas lui dire. Moi, je lui dirai juste qu'elle doit chercher ailleurs en même temps, je ne vais pas me mettre la corde au cou. Le divorce va lui apporter une rente aussi. »

Hilde était restée un mois chez eux, trois mois dans la société avant que Duo n'ait plus assez de travail pour renouveler son contrat. Elle avait fini par trouver une place dans une autre usine dans le quartier Nord.

Maxwell avait fourni, dès les quinze ans d'An, un job d'étudiant pour lui permettre de faire des études. À vingt et un ans, An se retrouvait père célibataire d'une petite Annie. La jeune femme qu'il courtisait n'ayant pas survécu à l'accouchement.

Duo secoue la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs douloureux.

-« Tu ne veux pas d'Annie ? » interprète mal Heero en coupant sa viande.

-« Elle a un emploi. »

-« Elle vient de le perdre, elle fait son préavis. Elle est enceinte et ça n'a pas plu à son patron. »

-« Bruce la suivrait ? »

-« Il travaille de chez lui, l'avantage de sa maison d'édition. »

-« Tu crois que ça lui plairait ? »

-« Duo, elle a fait son mémoire de fin d'études sur ta société. Elle est venue travailler ici comme étudiante dès qu'elle a pu, elle adore. »

-« Contacte-la, propose-lui. On pourra déménager dans combien de temps ? »

-« On finit le gros œuvre demain, reste la finition, déménager les meubles qu'on prend, deux mois pas plus. »

µµµ

27/10/AC245

Les choses avaient pris un peu plus de temps. Surtout parce qu'ils s'étaient occupés de remonter les meubles d'Annie ici. Heero, avec une navette de Quatre, avait fait plusieurs voyages entre le domicile de sa filleule et l'appartement à Sank également.

Voilà comment ils en étaient arrivés à rassembler leurs dernières affaires. Jusqu'au dernier jour, Duo avait voulu dormir dans sa maison et Heero depuis une quinzaine ne voulait plus qu'il entre dans la nouvelle.

Maintenant, il se déracinait et c'était pénible pour Maxwell. Pourtant, il n'allait pas loin juste dans la décharge. Mais il ne se sentait pas chez lui, plus chez Heero qui avait tout construit de ses mains.

D'un autre côté, il n'était plus chez lui ici, les affaires d'Annie avaient remplacé petit à petit les siennes.

Son compagnon avait déménagé le lit ce matin avec Sergio qui était revenu spécialement pour les dernières pièces pendant qu'il faisait du bureau.

À Suivre…


	3. chapitre deux

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde.

Début d'écriture le 24/09/2018

* * *

**Tu avais promis ?**

**Chapitre deux**

* * *

27/10/AC245

Heero avait rentré les sacs rapidement pendant que Duo restait devant leur future maison. Puis ils étaient partis pour l'aéroport.

Debout, Heero et Duo attendent. Lundi, ils seront tous les deux pensionnés. Mercredi, ils partent pour Sank.

Yuy lui montre les arrivées et une petite femme aux cheveux noir de jais, des yeux bridés bleus, le teint doré. Derrière elle, son mari Bruce, un homme grand, un mètre quatre-vingt, aussi blonds qu'elle avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux bruns foncés, la bouche charnue.

Annie se jette dans les bras de son parrain après avoir déposé une petite valise. Pendant ce temps, Bruce serre la main de Duo.

-« Papa va bien ? » demande ce dernier.

-« Oui, il est un peu triste que je m'éloigne, mais c'est la vie », dit-elle.

-« Tu as d'autres bagages ? » s'informe Heero.

-« Question stupide, parrain. Tout ce qu'on pouvait porter, le reste arrive lundi par transporteur. »

-« Prête pour ta nouvelle vie ? » demande Maxwell en se dirigeant vers les tapis.

-« Oui, si ça se met dans le hangar, on va essayer d'avoir une presse comme ça on fera les livres nous-mêmes en plus. Mais on doit encore calculer si c'est intéressant », explique Annie.

-« Oui, il faut toujours calculer un maximum. Tenir compte des pertes éventuelles. Si ça te coûte moins cher de le faire à la pièce que d'avoir un stock qui peut ne pas s'écouler », expose Duo.

-« C'est ce qu'on m'a appris à l'école. Parfois, il faut prendre un risque pour gagner de l'argent. Je suis ébahie, sans étude le commerce à l'air inné chez toi, tonton. »

Maxwell a le rouge qui lui arrive aux joues. Il détourne le regard vers le tapis pour masquer sa gêne.

Une fois les bagages récupérés, ils se dirigent chargés tous les quatre vers la sortie. Duo attrape sa casquette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Heero remonte son col. Bruce est surpris de voir sa femme mettre aussi une casquette et lui en tendre une. Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières. Duo écarquille les siennes, surpris par l'attitude du mari d'Annie. Il regarde son compagnon en soupirant légèrement.

Heero prend les choses en main.

-« On vous explique à la maison, mettez-la et regardez droit devant vous. »

D'un bon pas, ils marchent deux par deux, Annie a préféré se mettre à côté de Duo. Heero aime marcher à côté de son homme, mais on ne lui a pas laissé le choix.

En montant dans le bus, Maxwell le premier pour payer les quatre places, Annie en deuxième. Elle s'installe derrière son tonton sentant un regard de reproche sur elle tout le temps qu'ils ont marché.

Bruce voulant s'installer à côté de sa femme, Heero intervient.

-« Annie à côté de ton oncle, vous ici. »

-« Mais ! » s'indigne Bruce.

Alors que la jeune femme s'exécute, Bruce se retrouve derrière Duo, Heero derrière sa filleule. Ça n'empêche pas l'homme de toucher l'épaule de sa compagne. Elle se retourne en lui souriant.

-« À quoi rime tout ça ? » a-t-il le temps de dire avant que Maxwell se retourne et lâche d'une voix sourde.

-« Plus tard. »

Heero met sa main sur le bras de Bruce.

-« Quand il dit plus tard, ça aura toujours lieu. Attendez, un peu de patience. »

Bruce n'en revient pas. Il connaît les deux hommes, il ne les a jamais vus aussi froids, fermés à tout.

À cette heure, le bus s'arrête sur la place, à six cents mètres de la décharge. Ils repartent deux par deux. Maxwell ouvre la porte, coupe les alarmes et laisse entrer tout le monde avant de rebrancher l'alarme sur les vitres, les portes et le grillage seulement.

Il retrouve Annie, son mari et Heero dans la cuisine, les valises près de l'escalier. Bruce cherche toujours à obtenir des informations en interpellant sa femme.

Il vient se planter devant la filleule de son amant.

-« Tu as décidé de venir sans rien lui expliquer », accuse Duo.

-« Je lui aurai expliqué les règles pour l'extérieur. La vie est belle ici, j'aime L2, justement parce qu'elle est tout en extrême », se défend Annie.

-« Annie, je t'avais pourtant dit de le faire avant de me donner de l'espoir », intervient Heero.

Devant les yeux écarquillés de son compagnon, il ajoute en lui souriant.

-« Je peux finir ma vie ici, je suis heureux près de toi. Je parlais de l'espoir de remettre la société dans de bonnes mains et aimantes. »

-« On peut m'expliquer à quoi rime tout ça ! » s'impatiente Bruce.

-« Plus tard ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? Je n'oublie pas, je ne suis pas sénile, j'ai juste un oignon à peler avant », gronde Maxwell.

Ça fait sourire Heero, il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu son amant aussi remonté. Il aime le voir ainsi, comme de voir que ça n'impressionne pas Annie.

Duo reporte à nouveau son regard améthyste presque noir sur la jeune femme.

-« Non, je ne lui ai rien dit parce que je voulais venir. Je voulais la place. J'ai des choses à prouver que je ne suis pas une faible femme », admet-elle péniblement.

-« Annie, la communication est la base d'un couple qui dur. Si tu crois qu'on te voit faible, c'est que c'est ta vision que tu as de toi. Bon sang, je croirais entendre ton grand-père à quinze ans. Il rabaissait les gens en croyant qu'il prendrait de la hauteur. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche », explique calmé Duo.

-« Grand-mère et papa ne veulent pas me parler de lui, tu le feras ? demande-t-elle. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir connu. »

-« Bien sûr ! » réplique Maxwell.

-« Toi aussi parrain ? » insiste Annie.

-« Si tu veux ses bons côtés, il ne faut pas », lâche Heero.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai, il y a vingt ans qu'il est mort et tu ne lui as pas encore pardonné ! » s'indigne Duo.

Voyant Bruce se dandiner, il ajoute plus calmement.

-« Je ne vous oublie pas. Vous êtes la clef de cette situation. »

Il aurait pu ajouter de nos espoirs, seulement il ne sait pas grand-chose du jeune homme. Est-ce qu'il n'accepterait pas juste pour ne pas les décevoir ?

-« Annie, je sais que tu essayes de me faire glisser sur un autre sujet, mais ce n'est pas le moment. J'ai besoin de réponses claires, j'ai besoin de savoir si je vais devoir reprendre des recherches. Rien n'est signé, on peut faire marche arrière », reprend Maxwell.

-« Nous pas, intervient Bruce. Tout est vendu sur Terre. Alors, explique-moi. »

Duo soupire et se tourner vers l'homme qui le dépasse facilement de dix centimètres.

-« Je ne vais pas vous dire que la vie est idyllique sur L2. Mais oui, elle est beaucoup plus facile qu'il y a cinquante ans. Seulement, elle est régie par des gangs, par quatre grands gangs et des plus petits par quartier. J'ai été longtemps le chef de zone du quartier Est, du coup, il y a moins de risque à avoir surtout que je paie encore le squatte des jeunes. Dans les murs de sa maison, on est libre. Dès qu'on est dehors ou à vue de l'extérieur, tout est observé, analysé, réglé. La casquette, le visage fermé, c'est juste pour ne pas donner d'emprise aux autres, un moyen de pression, qu'on ne voit pas les faiblesses. »

-« On risque de nous attaquer en rue ? Est-ce que les gangs des autres quartiers ne risquent pas de venir ? »

-« Non pour les deux. Si vous respectez les règles. S'il y a une bagarre de gangs, ça se fait toujours à la limite des deux territoires. Annie les connaît, elle vous les précisera, si vous restez. »

-« On va rester, de un parce qu'Annie en a envie et de deux parce qu'on n'a plus d'endroit où aller ! » s'indigne Bruce.

-« Si, vous avez mon appartement à Sank. Si nous restons, il est libre », coupe Heero.

-« Alors, discutez vraiment et lundi, on fait un bilan de la situation avant d'aller ou pas chez le notaire », annonce Duo.

Il passe son bras autour de la taille d'Heero et part vers son nouveau logement. Le découvrir enfin.

Il débranche l'alarme de la porte, il sait que son amant a installé un boîtier dans leur demeure pour pouvoir être libre de sortir et entrer comme ils veulent, même s'ils doivent passer par le commerce. Ils ont gardé des clefs.

-« Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de te faire passer le seuil comme une mariée. »

-« Heero ! » s'exclame-t-il.

-« Si la décharge n'avait pas vue sur la rue, je l'aurai fait. »

-« Tu l'as déjà fait à Sank », dit-il en lâchant son homme.

Il l'avait tenu tant qu'ils étaient dans le hangar.

-« Oui, je sais, mais je t'aime et parfois je ne sais plus comment te le montrer. »

-« Heero, ce serait plus à moi de le faire. Je vois tes gestes au quotidien et je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression dans faire autant. »

-« Pourtant, j'en vois, comme ton bras autour de ma taille, m'avoir laissé décorer notre maison à ma guise. Te déraciner prochainement, avoir mis la société à nos deux noms et tenir compte de mon opinion. »

-« Ah bon, parce que ne pas vendre à la dernière minute, c'était une preuve d'amour ? J'appelle ça un acte égoïste moi », lâche Maxwell qui attend qu'Heero ouvre la porte.

-« Et vouloir mettre Andy en gérance pour partir plus vite, moi un acte d'amour. Tu fermes les yeux ! »

Avec un léger soupir, Duo le fait, il entend à son oreille, lui déclenchant des frisons.

-« Et un acte d'amour de plus. Garde les yeux fermés », dit-il en voyant les paupières frémir.

Duo entend la clef tourner dans la serrure.

-« Voilà, c'est ouvert, il y a une marche vers le haut et puis fait deux pas. »

Maxwell entend la porte se fermer quand il a avancé. Il reste les paupières closes pourtant il entend son compagnon circuler. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ?

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, la réponse arrive.

-« Je dégage les sacs que j'ai posés au hasard. »

-« Tu aurais pu le faire avant qu'on aille chercher Annie et Bruce, je n'aurai pas regardé. »

Une main vient prendre la sienne et le tire vers une pièce, il entend qu'on ouvre une porte. On le pousse dans le dos.

-« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Devant lui, Maxwell découvre sa maison en miniature. Son coin cuisine est là avec sa table ronde et ses deux chaises. Plus loin, Heero avait reproduit l'âtre et mis son Titanic comme de l'autre côté. Un foyer à gaz avec de fausses flammes y était installé. Cela lui avait fait mal au cœur de voir disparaître son bateau, mais il avait pensé le retrouver chez son compagnon à Sank.

Sur le mur face au divan trois places se trouvent la TV.

-« Où sont le deux places et le solitaire ? » demande Maxwell.

-« J'ai été le déposer au squatte avec Andy. J'ai bien précisé au nouveau chef de zone que même si on partait, tu continuerais à payer l'immeuble et qu'Annie faisait partie de notre famille. C'est Alicia qui me l'a conseillé pour sa facilité. Tout ce que je n'ai pas su déménager ou mettre ici, je l'ai amené avec un camion, ils ont choisi et j'ai porté le reste au 3R. »

-« J'aurai tout porté au 3R sans penser au squatte. Tu aurais fait un meilleur chef de zone. »

-« Je ne crois pas. Ça te plaît ? »

-« Heero, c'est magnifique ! Je retrouve mon chez-moi. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir te remercier », dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-« Par contre la chambre est totalement différente. »

-« Ro' ne te tracasse pas. Je me sens revivre. J'adore tes brise-vue, au moins même si les ouvriers travaillent, on est chez nous. »

-« Je tiens à mon intimité aussi », sourit Yuy.

-« Tu n'as rien amené de nos affaires à Sank ? » demande Duo en venant se nicher dans les bras de son homme.

-« Plus en bibelot et vêtements. Ta table de salle à manger est plus belle que la mienne, elle est là. »

-« Je t'aime Ro'. »

Heero l'embrasse trop heureux d'entendre cette phrase qu'il ne lui dit presque jamais, même si elle est sur son alliance.

Ensemble, ils vident les sacs pour mettre dans les armoires ce qu'ils ne prendront pas à Sank mercredi, si Annie reste. Enfin, ils l'espéraient tous les deux sans vouloir lui forcer la main. Duo ne voulait pas recommencer à chercher. Heero avait des projets qu'il rêvait de mettre en route.

-« Tu as rempli le frigo ? » demande d'un coup Maxwell.

-« Oui de choses non périssables surtout. Le petit congélateur est plein d'une partie de nos préparations. J'ai laissé le reste pour Annie, ça ne tiendra de toute façon pas le voyage. »

-« Ro' pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à pardonner à Wufei ? » réalise-t-il.

-« C'est un égoïste de première. Ça m'énerve en plus qu'il s'en sorte toujours avec les honneurs », clame-t-il.

-« Il n'avait pas que des défauts ! » s'indigne Duo.

-« Je ne lui ai pas encore trouvé une qualité. Mort en mission, tu parles. Suicide en mission. On lui dit qu'il ne pourra plus partir, qu'il a atteint l'âge limite. Bizarrement, il meurt alors qu'il aurait perdu la seule chose qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un homme. Je n'y crois pas une seconde », s'énerve Heero.

-« C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Mais au moins, il a offert une grosse pension de veuve à Hilde puisqu'il lui a toujours refusé le divorce. »

-« Duo ! Elle n'a jamais pu épouser Patrick avant le décès, chose qu'ils ont faite dans les six semaines. Ce n'était pas un acte charitable. Elle n'a jamais pu avoir son deuxième enfant, il aurait porté le nom de Chang. Elle ne voulait pas avoir un enfant de l'âge de sa petite fille. Wufei lui a pourri la vie jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. »

-« Parlons d'autres choses. »

-« Oui, il vaut mieux. »

-« On va devoir acheter une voiture en arrivant à Sank », propose Maxwell.

-« Oui, ce sera plus facile que d'en louer une comme pendant les vacances. »

-« On le fera en arrivant. »

-« Non, la première chose que je veux faire, c'est me promener en te tenant par la main ou la taille », lâche Heero en rangeant son dernier pantalon.

Il regarde la pièce qui sera leur chambre à coucher en levant la tête. Il est satisfait et heureux que tout plaise à son compagnon. Il jette un œil à sa montre, il est presque dix-huit heures, le moment de commencer le repas à moins qu'ils ne ressortent pour souper au restaurant.

Alors qu'il va demander à Duo ce qu'il préfère, on vient frapper à la porte. Il s'y rend en souriant sachant que ça ne peut-être que sa filleule. Il ouvre et lui sourit.

-« Est-ce que vous voulez venir souper avec nous ? » demande-t-elle.

-« Tout dépend. Où veux-tu manger ? » répond Duo en arrivant dans le dos de son homme.

-« Près du port spatial. Je dois lui montrer la vie de nuit avant de décider », précise-t-elle.

-« Je ne sais pas. Si on sort à quatre et vous avec moi, ça peut changer la donne », rétorque Maxwell.

-« Moi qui voulais te proposer un restaurant aussi », soupire Yuy.

-« OK, pas de problème. Tu as raison comme toujours tonton. Passez une bonne soirée également », dit-elle avant de partir.

-« Et tu veux te rendre à quel restaurant ? » demande Duo en refermant la porte.

-« J'aurai bien été au grill près du cinéma. »

-« Adjugé, laisse-moi me changer et passer par la salle de bain. »

-« Tu es très bien comme ça. Je ne vais pas faire de frais. »

-« J'arrive. Tu m'invites ou on paie chacun sa part ? » demande Duo avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

-« On a toujours partagé ! » s'étonne Yuy en passant sa veste, le regard rivé sur son compagnon.

-« Donc, on ne fête rien », répond Duo en revenant déjà.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'i fêter ? Elle n'a pas encore dit oui. »

-« Alors, je t'invite pour cette maison magnifique. Je m'y sens à l'aise. J'avoue que j'avais peur de ne pas retrouver mes racines. »

-« Je me sens aussi très bien dans ta maison, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu recréer l'ambiance », dit-il en venant lui voler un baiser.

Duo lui sourit, lui passe la main sur la joue avant d'ouvrir la porte. Un masque se met directement sur son visage.

Comme souvent, ils marchent l'un à côté de l'autre. Leurs mains s'effleurent parfois au fil des pas, seule petite entorse que Maxwell a tolérée au cours des années.

Arrivés au restaurant, ils s'installent à une table pour deux. Il y a un léger brouhaha dû aux discussions à voix basse. Le menu étant inscrit au-dessus du bar, Maxwell tourne son visage vers là. Il lâche un soupir avant de dire à son compagnon.

-« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas le menu ses lignes illisibles. »

Yuy regarde, se tourne vers son homme en souriant doucement.

-« Je peux te le dire, si ça te fait plaisir. Tu peux avoir du steak à la sauce tartare ou béarnaise, des côtelettes avec les mêmes sauces, il y a aussi saucisses et merguez. En accompagnement, frites, pommes de terre persillées et salades de légumes ou betteraves rouges. »

-« Ce n'est pas possible que j'aie tellement perdu. L'année passée, je savais le lire. »

-« Tu es très mignon avec des lunettes sur le nez », rassure Heero.

Un serveur se présente en demandant.

-« Vous avez choisi ? »

-« Un steak sauce béarnaise, frites et salade de légumes pour moi », dit Yuy.

-« Une côtelette béarnaise et les mêmes accompagnements. Un pichet d'eau et une bière brune en boisson », commande Maxwell.

L'homme parti, Duo reprend.

-« Pourquoi tu ne perds rien ? »

-« Duo, ce n'est pas vrai, il faudra que je fasse vérifier mon audition. Il y a des fois où je lis plus sur tes lèvres que je ne t'entends. Tu te plaignais que je mettais la TV trop fort, c'est pour ça que je ne la regarde plus. »

-« Nous devenons des vieux croulants. »

-« J'aime ce qui reste de toi », sourit Heero.

Maxwell lui fait des gros yeux d'oser le dire en public.

-« Je n'ai pas honte de t'aimer, je ne l'ai jamais eu », insiste Yuy.

Le serveur revient avec les boissons, Heero tend sa bière à son compagnon.

-« Tu sais que je l'ai déjà goûtée ? »

-« Je sais », dit-il en la reprenant.

Ça l'amusait que depuis le temps son homme ne se laisse pas aller à boire un peu les rares fois où ils sortaient. Pas qu'il voulait qu'il tombe dans l'alcoolisme, loin de là, mais ça aurait voulu dire qu'il était moins méfiant.

Le repas se passe en discussions diverses qui n'ont rien d'important. Ils rentrent d'un bon pas. Heero est rassuré de voir de la lumière dans la maison et des ombres bouger. Il n'est rien arrivé à sa filleule, même s'il se demande pourquoi elle se serait fait agresser.

Des vols, d'accord, mais il y a rarement des agressions sur des civils sur L2.

À Suivre…


	4. Chapitre trois

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde.

Début d'écriture le 24/09/2018

* * *

**Tu avais promis ?**

**Chapitre trois**

* * *

28/10 AC 245

Dimanche, Heero et Duo ne savent pas réellement comment ils vont l'occuper. Si Annie ne reste pas, il n'y a pas besoin de faire les bagages pour les défaire directement. Ils finissent par installer un puzzle qu'ils font à deux. Ils pourront le continuer plus tard s'il faut.

Il est dix-sept heures quand on vient frapper à leur porte.

-« Est-ce qu'on peut avoir la discussion maintenant ? » demande Bruce quand Heero va ouvrir.

Yuy se tourne vers son compagnon qui accepte d'un mouvement de tête.

-« Oui, nous arrivons », dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

Duo part directement vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Même si ça reste la famille, il ne va pas aller à une réunion d'affaires en jogging.

Heero en profite pour mettre la nappe sur leur puzzle avant de le rejoindre dans la salle d'eau pour mettre également une tenue plus appropriée.

S'ils rentrent dans la surface commerciale sans prévenir, Duo frappe sur la porte qui mène à son ancienne cuisine. Sur une table carrée qui remplace leur table ronde, il y a quatre tasses et un gâteau. Il y a comme une gêne dès qu'ils sont tous installés autour de la table.

Heero retient un soupir, ils vont devoir à nouveau chercher quelqu'un, il va encore falloir repousser ses projets.

Le premier à se lancer, c'est Bruce. Maxwell sent la main de son homme venir le soutenir sur sa cuisse.

-« Je voulais vous remercier pour avoir aménagé le grenier que je puisse y faire mon bureau. »

-« Mais ? » coupe Duo.

-« Il n'y a pas de mais, Bruce voulait savoir si on pouvait signer un contrat d'un an. On veut tenter l'expérience, mais pas sans porte de sortie », continue Annie.

Heero se tourne vers son compagnon. Lui serait partant, seulement c'est souvent Duo qui a le dernier mot pour « Allnonsense »

-« Un an, mais si ça ne vous convient pas, vous nous donneriez le préavis quand ? » s'informe Maxwell.

-« On fait une année pleine et on vous laisse six mois pour me remplacer si Bruce ne s'adapte pas », précise Annie.

-« Ça me semble raisonnable », tente Heero.

-« Une épée de Damoclès d'un an, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle raisonnable », peste Duo.

-« Je n'ai rien vu qui puisse me faire peur. Seulement, je n'ai jamais vécu dans les colonies », essaye de rassurer Bruce.

-« D'accord, ça ne m'arrange pas, je ne voyais pas la passation comme ça. Mais ça reste une solution acceptable. »

Annie se sent soulagée, elle décide de proposer le goûter qu'elle avait prévu. Les discussions reprennent directement moins tendues.

-« Où est-ce que vous êtes allé souper hier ? » demande Heero.

-« J'ai voulu manger chinois, mais c'était thaï », soupire Annie.

-« Tenu par des Vietnamiens », rit Yuy.

Maxwell sourit en secouant la tête.

-« Ce n'était pas mauvais », défend Bruce.

-« Je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est très bon », rassure Duo.

-« Alors ? » s'étonne Annie.

-« Quand ton grand-père a voulu y aller, il est ressorti vexé. La première fois que j'ai pu y aller, c'est avec Heero. C'est ta réaction si proche de la sienne qui le fait rire », réplique Duo.

-« Mais pourquoi détestes-tu autant papy, parrain ? » s'étonne Annie.

-« Parce que quand il est parti d'Allnonsense, il a fait beaucoup de mal à Duo. Il a mis la société en danger », répond-il.

-« Mais ça devrait être à tonton de lui en vouloir pas à toi ! » s'indigne sa filleule.

Bruce prend la main de sa femme en disant.

-« Non, je le comprends. Il a pris la souffrance de Duo pour sienne et c'est parfois plus dur à s'atténuer. »

-« Et puis, Heero est plus rancunier que moi aussi », sourit Maxwell en regardant son homme.

-« N'empêche que je ne trouve pas normal que même mort, tu gardes son secret », s'indigne Heero.

-« Parce que je veux voir le positif. Sans son départ et la souffrance, tu ne serais pas apparu dans ma vie et ta présence, la rends chaque jour plus belle. Tu as vaincu la malédiction », expose Duo.

-« Rien n'aurait pu me chasser de ta vie », avoue Yuy.

-« Mais tu m'aurais regardé être heureux », soupire Duo.

-« Ah bon, tu étais heureux à l'époque ? J'ai un doute », raille Heero.

Annie tient toujours la main de son mari et lui sourit tendrement. C'est si rare de les voir ainsi.

-« Je le croyais avant de te connaître. »

Yuy reste sans voix, surpris par cette déclaration faite en public, surtout devant un étranger. Il ne sait plus quoi dire, alors il finit son assiette en regardant son compagnon.

-« Merci pour le goûter, on va retourner dans nos pénates. On se retrouve demain à dix heures chez le notaire », dit Duo en se levant.

-« Oui, passez une bonne soirée », répond Annie, en les raccompagnant.

Heero continue d'être silencieux. Cela tracasse pour finir Duo. Alors, il se retourne pour observer son homme. Il le voit le dévorer des yeux, alors il lui sourit.

-« La pension te va bien », lâche Yuy.

-« Tu trouves ? J'ai l'impression de devenir un vieux gâteux, incapable de tenir ma langue. »

-« Tu regrettes de l'avoir dit ? » demande Heero un petit pincement au cœur.

Il ouvre la porte, coupe les alarmes et se tourne vers Duo qui entre et les remets.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Ro' que vas-tu imaginer ? Je n'ai jamais eu honte de l'amour que je te porte. »

-« Si radoté, te le fait dire, alors radote, j'ai besoin de l'entendre, même si je le sais. »

-« Besoin de l'entendre, alors qu'il perd l'audition », rigole Duo.

Avant de le tirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

µµµ

29/10/AC 245 

Chez le notaire, Duo prend encore bien le temps de tout relire, ses petites lunettes de lecture sur le nez. Il prévient qu'il y a une clause d'un an avant une signature définitive.

Le notaire l'inscrit rapidement et fait imprimer de nouveaux documents. Alors seulement, Maxwell conçoit de mettre son paraphe sur toutes les feuilles et de signer. Heero l'imite puis Annie.

Après cette formalité, la jeune femme se dirige vers l'entreprise pour y prendre ses fonctions.

Duo et Heero vont vers le marché plus pour se promener que faire des courses. Ils partent mercredi matin, ils ne vont pas s'encombrer.

Une fois de plus, Heero se dit que cette activité serait plus agréable à Sank où il pourrait prendre la main de son homme, lui parler sans faire attention aux mots qui sortent de sa bouche.

Dès leur retour à la maison, Yuy envoie un mail à An pour lui dire que cette fois, ils arrivent et qu'il peut mettre la dernière touche au projet qu'ils réalisent ensemble.

Il sourit en pensant à dans trois semaines.

µµµ

31/10/AC 245

C'est tout de même avec un petit pincement au cœur que Duo monte dans la navette. La prochaine fois qu'il reviendra sur son satellite, c'est avec un visa de vacances puisqu'il va se faire domicilier sur Terre.

Même s'il est impatient de faire ce plaisir à Heero, il y a une déchirure en lui.

-« Tu as pris rendez-vous chez l'oculiste ? » demande Heero pour changer les idées de son compagnon.

-« Oui, directement à l'hôpital où nos dossiers sont. Et toi, tu as pensé à faire un bilan auditif ? »

-« Oui, il est prévu, j'ai pris rendez-vous quand je m'en suis rendu compte, il y a deux mois. J'espérais ne pas devoir le repousser. Je dois y aller lundi matin. »

-« Tu pouvais y aller sans repousser, Heero ! Moi, c'est pour mardi après-midi, il y a eu un désistement », sourit Maxwell.

-« Nous voilà déjà bien occupés. »

-« Mercredi, ce sera déjà le calme plat. »

Ils continuent de discuter doucement jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Après avoir récupéré les bagages de la soute, Heero hale un taxi et donne son adresse.

-« Tu voulais acheter une voiture neuve ou d'occasion ? » demande Duo alors qu'ils descendent du taxi.

Ils ont fait le trajet presque en silence.

-« Je n'en sais rien. J'ai acheté l'autre neuve, mais on peut prendre une occasion », répond-il en sortant ses clefs.

Pendant ce temps-là, Duo et le taximan sortent les sacs du coffre.

Chargés, Maxwell et Yuy se rendent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Heero ouvre la porte avant de remettre le gaz. Il soupire d'aise, il a profité de ses petites visites pour reprendre possession des lieux. Il n'y a plus aucun cadenas sur les armoires.

Maxwell va jusqu'au salon pour ouvrir les fenêtres afin d'aérer après avoir ouvert les tentures. Il se retourne et écarquille les yeux en voyant un faux âtre où un foyer au gaz a été installé par son amant à la place de son radiateur. Sa table de salle à manger a remplacé celle d'Heero, ainsi que son meuble TV.

Les larmes lui viennent aux yeux, même si ce n'est pas ses divans, il a l'impression d'être chez lui.

-« Ça te plaît ? » demande d'une petite voix Heero.

-« Ro' c'est magnifique, mais toi ? » demande-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

-« J'aime, je suis chez moi et avec toi. J'ai tout pour être heureux. »

-« J'espère qu'une tuile ne va pas nous tomber dessus. »

-« Tu ne vas pas recommencer », soupire Yuy.

-« On vide les sacs et on va se promener ? »

-« Très bon programme. »

Une fois que tout est à sa place, ils vont marcher jusqu'au bout de la jetée main dans la main. C'est le bonheur suprême pour Heero, il n'a pas besoin de plus pour être heureux. L'air est froid, mais pour le mois d'octobre cela reste normal.

Alors qu'ils se promènent, Yuy cligne des yeux en réalisant que beaucoup de choses ont changé en quarante ans. Même s'ils revenaient régulièrement pour les vacances, ils se rendaient en général vers le piétonnier, le port et la plage et non vers le centre-ville. Presque arrivés à la jetée, ils découvrent un nouveau garage.

-« Tu veux qu'on y jette un œil ? » propose Yuy.

-« Il faudra une voiture, l'avantage, c'est que c'est pas loin à pied pour les entretiens. »

-« Occasion ou neuf ? »

-« Occasion, on s'y connaît assez pour ne pas se faire arnaquer. »

Ils circulent entre les voitures avant d'aller voir un vendeur pour une occasion. Ils n'avaient pas eu de coup de cœur pour une neuve et avaient été surpris des prix surtout.

Leur choix finit par s'arrêter sur une petite cylindrée qu'ils payeront par banque à leur retour de promenade.

-« Si on allait jusqu'à la mairie pour faire notre changement de domicile ? » lâche Heero.

-« Tu crois que ce sera encore ouvert ? »

Yuy regarde sa montre, il est quinze heures. Oui, le temps d'arriver ce sera fermé. Par contre, il n'a pas grand-chose dans les armoires même s'il a des conserves et dans le congélateur qu'il a rempli au fil de ses dernières visites pour aménager l'appartement. Ils feraient bien d'aller réaliser quelques courses pour demain matin.

Ils s'arrêtent à la poissonnerie pour acheter le repas du soir et dans une petite supérette ouverte depuis peu sur la promenade.

-« Tu crois qu'on aura vraiment besoin de la voiture ? » demande Duo.

-« Oui pour la facilité des grosses courses, pour aller jusqu'à l'hôpital, à la piscine. Ce n'est pas L2 ici, ce n'est pas aussi bien desservi que là-bas. »

-« C'est idiot, ça limiterait les véhicules privés. »

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Ils soupent d'un bon morceau de cabillaud avec une sauce aux petits légumes et des pommes de terre vapeur.

Ils repartent en promenade digestive en soirée pour regarder le port éclairé. Ce genre de chose leur avait tellement manqué.

01/11/AC 245

Au matin, cela fait bizarre à Duo quand il se réveille de penser que sa vie va être rythmée maintenant par l'amusement et non le travail. C'est vrai qu'il va avoir le temps de faire tout ce qu'il repousse toujours parce qu'il n'a pas le temps. Avant, il rêvait de se mettre sur la terrasse d'Heero face à la mer et pouvoir lire. Maintenant qu'il en a l'occasion, ça à moins d'attrait, il n'a pas de livres en retard en plus.

Il soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire aujourd'hui avec tout ce temps. Les démarches qu'il veut effectuer, c'est sans son compagnon. Il devra attendre lundi matin, comme Heero aura la voiture, il devra prendre un taxi ou aller à pied.

Donc, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? C'est un peu froid pour aller nager dans la mer. Il soupire à nouveau. Il se retourne dans le lit pour regarder son amant et voit qu'il l'observe.

-« Dis, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demande-t-il.

-« Tu t'ennuies déjà », sourit Yuy.

-« Un peu. »

-« Il y a moyen de faire du bénévolat. On peut aller à la piscine, s'inscrire dans des activités. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a toujours à faire. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme bénévolat ? »

-« L'hôpital en puériculture, dans les écoles comme lecteur bénévole. On peut s'inscrire dans un club de marche, on va trouver. On doit encore voyager, visiter le monde », rappelle Heero en lui passant une main sur le visage.

Il aime toutes ses petites rides autour de ses yeux.

-« On ne va pas déjà partir d'ici ! Laisse-moi me réenraciner d'abord. »

-« On va au rythme que tu veux, de toute façon avant mardi on ne sait pas bouger très loin. »

-« Je suis content d'être passé à un examen complet par an comme vous depuis dix ans. J'aime bien ce médecin qui a repris nos dossiers. »

-« Allez, on se lève, on peut discuter en déjeunant. Dès qu'il fera plus chaud, on mangera sur la terrasse en mettant un parasol. »

Une fois qu'ils sont installés devant leur petit déjeuner, les discussions reprennent.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de faire du bénévolat à l'hôpital. Ça ne l'intéresse pas vraiment, mais tu peux y retourner Ro'. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurai dû te laisser adopter, tu recherches toujours la présence des enfants », soupire Duo.

-« J'aime beaucoup la présence des enfants, mais je ne suis pas persuadé qu'en avoir à temps plein m'aurait convenu. Ceux des autres ont cet avantage. J'irai certainement faire du bénévolat à l'hôpital. On ne va pas rester collé continuellement l'un à l'autre. »

-« Je finirai par trouver mon passe-temps, ne te tracasse pas. »

-« Ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit », lâche Heero en reprenant une tartine.

Une fois la table du déjeuner rangée, le passage à la salle de bain pour s'habiller réalisé. Maxwell se rend sur la terrasse avec son manteau pour regarder les badauds se promener en se demandant ce qu'il va faire. Il n'y a pas encore de ménage à réaliser. Alors qu'Heero vient le retrouver, il lui sourit.

-« C'est beau, ça repose. J'ai tout le temps envie d'aller me promener sur la plage. »

-« J'allais te proposer d'aller en bus jusqu'au centre-ville. Le garage n'a pas encore les papiers et reçu l'argent. On doit aller voir l'assurance m'ont-ils dit. »

-« Faisons ça. »

-« Je peux le faire pendant que tu vas te promener. »

-« Non, j'ai envie d'être près de toi », réplique Maxwell.

-« Alors, allons-y. »

D'un même pas, main dans la main, ils vont jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Duo respire à pleins poumons, heureux d'être là, heureux de ne pas devoir mettre un masque.

Heero espère avoir la voiture samedi au plus tard pour se rendre à l'hôpital lundi. Est-ce que Duo pourra conduire avec sa mauvaise vue ? Lui doit déjà faire plus attention, il est parfois surpris d'avoir des gens dans son dos sans les avoir entendus. Pourtant il le sait qu'il entend moins bien. Il vit dans un brouillard de sons et de murmures. Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas faire une bêtise d'acheter une voiture ? Est-ce que cette loi est passée où à un certain âge, il faut repasser la conduite pour vérifier les aptitudes ? Il sent l'angoisse monter lentement. Il doit se calmer, il refrène son stress depuis tellement d'années pour le bien être de Duo que c'est un processus qu'il connaît bien. Penser aux bons moments, oublier le reste. Penser : 'On s'en occupera si ça arrive', sourire et repartir.

Duo vient de lui passer un bras sur les épaules. Pour des moments pareils, il est heureux de ses petits sacrifices. Le bonheur est là où on veut qu'il soit et non dans l'avoir.

-« On ne devrait pas passer à la mairie avant ? » lui demande Maxwell.

-« Ce serait bien aussi. »

Pour Duo, c'était ça aussi le bonheur, faire les choses à son rythme sans être pressé dans la vie. Rentier, cela avait du bon. Et de savoir qu'il pouvait passer pour surveiller et conseiller Annie, il était plus serein également.

Il est treize heures quand ils rentrent à l'appartement, l'estomac plein d'un sandwich acheté chez le poissonnier qu'ils ont mangé sur une terrasse couverte en regardant la mer.

Heero allume son ordinateur pour envoyer un mail au garage pour dire qu'ils ont les papiers d'assurance. Il avait tellement peiné au matin qu'il préfère ne pas renouveler l'expérience du téléphone.

Il craint de devenir sourd, il sera content lundi d'être rassuré, il a l'impression que son audition s'est dégradée tellement rapidement.

-« Tu veux toujours aller te promener sur la plage ? »

-« Oui, je vais passer un jogging que je puisse rouler un peu le bas. Tu as sonné au garage ? » demande Duo.

-« J'ai envoyé un mail. »

-« Je suis bête, tu veux que je sonne ? »

-« S'ils n'ont pas répondu à notre retour. »

-« Heero demande, j'ai tellement l'habitude de me laisser vivre ici que je te laisse tout sur les épaules, je suis désolé. »

-« J'aime m'occuper de toi », rétorque-t-il.

Ça aussi ça le tracassait et s'il n'avait plus les moyens de biens traiter Duo, est-ce qu'il partirait ?

Ils passent tous les deux un jogging, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de marcher dans l'eau, surtout en novembre, mais on ne sait jamais.

Il y a une demi-heure qu'ils longent la mer dos au port, main dans la main en silence quand Duo se tourne vers son homme et lui touche l'épaule. Heero le regarde directement des interrogations clairement marquées dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore loupé ? Le sourire de son amant le rassure.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant ? Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on a choisi la direction. »

-« Toi bien ? »

-« Un peu, mais tu ne me réponds pas », sourit-il en continuant de marcher.

La panique passe dans les traits basanés toute l'année. Il doit annuler le mariage qu'il a prévu dans trois semaines, il ne peut pas imposer un handicapé à son compagnon. Il n'aurait pas dû le déraciner. Duo avait raison, il y a toujours des conséquences à des actes égoïstes.

-« Ro' parle-moi ! » supplie Maxwell.

-« Tu devrais retourner sur L2. Je vais rester ici. »

Duo s'arrête de stupeur, il tire son compagnon pour le mettre face à lui.

-« Non, il est hors de question. Je t'aime, tu es bien resté près de moi quand je n'étais qu'une loque, quand j'avais peur du bonheur. Si tu deviens sourd, on apprendra le langage des signes. Ro', ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le faire. J'ai pas encore tous les renseignements. Mais veux-tu m'épouser devant les hommes cette fois ? »

Heero cligne plusieurs fois des paupières.

-« Tu prépares notre mariage ici », finit-il par dire.

-« Oui, j'en ai déjà parlé avec le notaire. Cette fois pas de contrat, aux survivants les biens du moins si tu veux. Je ne dis pas que je saurai rester ici si tu mourais avant moi. Je comprends enfin que vouloir que tu restes sur L2 pour faire tourner ma boîte aurait été un calvaire pour toi, si je n'avais pas survécu à ma chimio. »

Yuy lui passe une main sur la joue, lui sourit.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? »

-« Un truc simple un resto avec Trowa pour toi, Quatre pour moi et leur conjoint respectif puisqu'ils auraient été nos témoins à la mairie. »

Heero éclate de rire et vient se serrer dans les bras de son homme.

-« Tu ne veux pas d'une fête avec tous nos amis, Hilde, Patrick, Quatre, Trowa, Bertrand, An, Annie, si elle veut dans la salle de bal de Relena ? »

-« Tu prépares notre mariage ? » s'estomaque Duo.

-« J'ai déjà dû le reporter quand tu n'as pas signé avec Monsieur Rablais. C'est An qui s'occupe de tout. »

Il va lui laisser la surprise du voyage de noces en Afrique pour voir des animaux dans une réserve.

-« Oui, je veux devenir ton mari et pas que devant Dieu », finit par répondre Duo.

-« Alors ne prévoit rien le 29 novembre. »

-« Quatre et Trowa ont bien du rire quand je leur ai demandé de bloquer le 6 décembre parce que je voulais t'épouser », sourit Maxwell.

-« En tout cas, ils ne m'ont rien dit. »

-« Peut-être à An, tu devrais lui demander. »

Il reprend la main de son homme pour continuer leur promenade.

Au retour, le garage les ayant prévenus que la voiture était prête, ils vont la chercher. Ce n'est pas que les courses dans les petits commerces ne sont pas agréables, seulement, ils se sentent plus libres en la sachant dans le garage.

À Suivre…


	5. Chapitre quatre

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde.

Début d'écriture le 24/09/2018

* * *

**Tu avais promis ?**

**Chapitre quatre**

* * *

02/11/AC 245 et 03/11/AC 245

Ils passent un week-end câlin, entrecoupé de multiples sorties, Duo ayant très dur de rester enfermé d'autant plus qu'il n'a rien à faire. Dès qu'il voit qu'il ne pleut pas et que le soleil brille, il n'a plus qu'une envie être dehors. Heero l'accompagne directement en lâchant ce qu'il fait.

Maxwell se dit qu'il doit se trouver une activité et vite, que son homme puisse retrouver un semblant de liberté.

04/11/AC 245

Comme Duo n'a plus de démarche à faire, il accompagne Heero chez ORL. Ils sont ravis d'apprendre qu'un simple appareil auditif peut rendre la vie aux oreilles d'Heero. Il va pouvoir réentendre convenablement la belle voix chantante de son compagnon et bientôt mari.

Après être passé dans un autre service, il sort appareillé et heureux d'arriver à tout suivre sans difficulté comme avant. Il est moins de constater que la vie est plus bruyante qu'il n'en avait souvenir. Preuve à ses yeux que ses oreilles se dégradent depuis un moment ou que son cerveau doit réapprendre à faire abstraction de certains bruits.

05/11/AC 245

Mardi, c'est au tour de Duo de passer son examen de vue. Après avoir regardé dans une machine pour tester sa vue, il y a la vérification.

Debout près du mur, à côté de son compagnon assis dans un fauteuil, d'étrange lunette sur le nez. Heero ferme un œil puis l'autre pour s'assurer qu'il n'en a pas besoin, il voit la plus petite ligne et se satisfait de cet examen.

Le papier en main, il faut encore choisir les lunettes. Duo préfère avoir deux paires et celles de lecture sont encore bonnes, il a demandé qu'on vérifie.

Après plusieurs essais, son choix se porte sur des lunettes rondes argentées. Il ne voulait rien de tape-à-l'œil qu'on lui a présenté même si c'était à la mode.

Dans deux jours, elles seront prêtes. Deux jours à être encore un peu dans le brouillard et leur première semaine complète sur Terre sera finie.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demande Duo en sortant de l'opticien.

-« On se laisse vivre. »

-« J'aurai bien été à la piscine. »

-« Va pour la piscine. »

-« Ro', tu peux choisir aussi, j'ai l'impression que tu suis toujours ce que je propose », s'alarme Maxwell.

Il grimpe dans la voiture.

-« Parce que rester à ne rien faire me convient mieux qu'à toi, je l'ai toujours su. »

-« Ro', ce n'est pas vrai. Tu t'installes derrière ton PC, tu ne fais pas rien », s'indigne-t-il.

Alors qu'ils passent devant le grand magasin de jouets, Maxwell dit à son amant.

-« Arrête-toi. Il faut que je me trouve une activité. »

-« Tu ne veux pas essayer le bénévolat ? Un club de marche ? » propose Heero en faisant demi-tour pour se mettre sur le parking du magasin.

-« Si peut-être, mais j'ai besoin d'utiliser mes mains aussi. »

-« Tu peux aller au magasin de la paix, ils ont besoin de mains pour réparer des appareils ménagers, des meubles », dit-il en coupant le moteur.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu tellement que je fasse du bénévolat ? »

-« Parce que c'est gratifiant et tu en as besoin. Je commence la semaine prochaine deux jours semaine à l'hôpital. Trois heures, le lundi et le vendredi », dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

-« Tu en as déjà marre de moi ! »

-« Ça, jamais ! »

-« Alors ? »

-« Tu viens de le dire, tu dois t'occuper aussi bien les mains que l'esprit. Tu as travaillé toute ta vie dans le recyclage, donc je crois que ça peut te plaire », dit-il en marchant près de lui vers l'entrée du magasin.

-« Je pourrais avoir envie de changer de secteur. »

-« Oui, aussi. »

-« Mais j'irai voir quand tu seras à l'hôpital. Tu vas aller à nouveau en pédiatrie ? » demande Maxwell en poussant la porte.

-« Si ça ne me fatigue pas trop. Sinon, il y a moyen de servir le café dans les chambres. »

-« Tu fatigues ? » s'inquiète Duo.

-« Pas toi ? »

-« Si beaucoup plus vite qu'avant. »

Une fois dans le magasin, Heero suit son compagnon. C'est de toute façon pour lui qu'ils sont là.

Duo ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Ils n'ont pas besoin de décoration, l'appartement d'Heero est très bien ainsi et ils seront tellement peu sur L2 que ça ne sert à rien de faire des choses pour là-bas.

Il n'a plus envie de construire des maquettes et pour les donner à des inconnus, il aurait une impression de perte, pas qu'il soit radin, mais c'est beaucoup de temps. Ses petits Gundams ont trouvé leurs places sur une étagère d'Heero.

Il aime bien faire des puzzles, mais quand il voit les heures qu'il peut y passer. Si c'est pour les détruire et recommencer, c'est une chose qu'il ne supporterait pas, comme refaire continuellement la même chose.

Quoi alors ? Il tourne en rond depuis dix minutes sans trouver son bonheur. Tout d'un coup, il s'arrête devant une roue avec de la laine dessus. Il y a justement une représentante qui fait une démonstration. En passant continuellement un fil et en le rabattant avec un crochet, un bonnet ou une chaussette sort petit à petit.

-« Ça peut même faire des écharpes doubles suivant le diamètre du rond. Vous avez plusieurs tailles. Aujourd'hui, on vend quatre diamètres, nourrisson à adulte pour le prix de deux. »

Maxwell soupire, va repartir quand Heero lui dit à l'oreille.

-« Tu n'es quand même pas misogyne. Si ça t'intéresse, prends. De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me moquer. »

-« On n'a pas besoin de tout ça ! »

-« Ça peut intéresser des associations. »

-« Faire pour donner ? » Lâche Maxwell en plissant le front.

-« Pourquoi pas, des petits bonnets pour nourrissons, des écharpes, bonnet pour les sans-abri. Tu aidais bien les jeunes de la bande », rappelle Heero.

Duo s'avance et prend un jeu complet avec le bon de réduction. Aider des gens dans le besoin oui, ça il veut bien faire pour donner.

-« Il faut de la laine maintenant », réalise Maxwell.

-« Avant, il y avait un magasin plus bas dans la rue. »

-« Allons voir. »

D'un bon pas, ils descendent l'artère principale. Yuy sourit, le magasin est toujours là. À l'entrée, il y a des pelotes à trente pour cent parce qu'il n'y a plus qu'un ou deux exemplaires. Pour faire des écharpes ou des bonnets bariolés, c'est toujours bon. Duo achète ceux-là. Il faut tester, il ne va pas dépenser une fortune.

µµµ

Les jours s'enchaînent petit à petit. Depuis qu'il a ses nouvelles lunettes, Duo reste parfois des heures sur le balcon en regardant les gens vivre sur la digue, Heero à côté de lui.

Deux jours semaines, Yuy part pour l'hôpital pour s'occuper en puériculture. Duo est allé se présenter au magasin de seconde main, section recyclage, mais ils emploient surtout des gens qu'il faut remettre dans le circuit du travail. Ils ont gardé son nom, mais l'ambiance ne lui a pas tellement plu, il sait que si on l'appelle, il n'ira pas.

Vers le 20 novembre, ils sont retournés sur L2 pour trois jours. Annie se débrouille très bien avec la société, les comptes sont en positifs et Bruce s'adapte à L2.

µµµ

22/11/ AC 245

Le mariage approche à grands pas, cela fait très bizarre à Duo de ne rien préparer.

-« Il ne faut pas donner un coup de main à An ? » demande Maxwell.

Ils sont en train de déjeuner, ils sont revenus de L2 hier.

-« Pour le mariage ? Non, je lui ai donné carte blanche, il y a un an. J'avais envie d'une surprise également sur le déroulement. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on va manger. »

-« Tu es sûr que toutes les démarches ont été faites. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à la mairie et devoir repousser. Je veux t'épouser devant les Hommes. »

-« On peut aller vérifier tout à l'heure, si tu veux. »

-« Ça me rassurerait. »

-« Tu as vérifié que tu entrais encore dans ton costume ? » demande Heero en reprenant une tasse de café.

-« J'ai pris tellement de poids ? » panique Duo.

-« Je n'ai pas l'impression, mais il y a quinze ans que tu ne l'as pas mis », dit-il en portant sa tasse à la bouche.

-« Et toi ! »

-« Oui, la semaine dernière. »

-« Avant de m'habiller, je le ferai », peste un rien Maxwell.

Cela fait sourire Yuy, il aime son homme au caractère changeant. Dans une semaine, ils seront mariés. Il regarde son alliance et trouve sa réflexion très stupide. Ils ont été mariés par un prêtre, ils ont échangé leurs vœux dans une église. Pourquoi ce passage devant le maire est si important à ses yeux et ceux de son compagnon ?

-« Duo pourquoi cela a tant d'importance ce mariage ? »

-« Pour toi ou pour moi ? » s'étonne-t-il.

-« On est marié, le prêtre nous a bénis, on a échangé nos vœux. Pourquoi cette impression de manque ? »

Maxwell sourit et vient caresser la joue de son homme.

-« Je me suis posé la même question. Parce qu'il n'est pas reconnu légalement. C'est ce flou que je veux gommer, même un contrat chez le notaire ne te donnerait pas les mêmes droits qu'un mariage, c'est ce qui m'a motivé. Pourquoi devrais-tu payer des frais d'héritage alors qu'on est marié dans nos cœurs. »

-« Duo, je ne veux pas te survivre. Il y a cinquante ans, cela aurait été pénible, mais maintenant ce serait impossible. »

-« Je ne conçois pas ma vie sans toi », répond-il avant de lui caresser la joue, les yeux remplis de tendresse.

-« Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi j'ai ce besoin », soupire Yuy.

-« Je ne suis pas dans ta tête Ro'. »

-« Pourtant, ça fait des années que je me dis : quand on vivra sur Terre, je t'épouse. »

-« Rectifier ce que je n'ai pas pu faire, il y a des années ? »

-« Peut-être. »

-« Je t'aide à ranger la table, j'essaie mon costume et on pourra aller se promener avant que tu n'ailles à l'hôpital pour ton bénévolat. »

Les choses se font dans cet ordre. Duo a toutes les difficultés du monde d'attacher sa chemise et son pantalon, il soupire en se voyant ainsi dans la glace.

-« Ro', tu pourras me déposer en ville, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau costume. »

-« Tu devrais en profiter pour tester d'autres vêtements et faire le tri. »

-« Le reste, je rentre dedans, je n'ai déménagé que ce que je mettais souvent et j'ai donné ce que je ne mettais plus. Je suis devenu gros », soupire-t-il.

-« J'aime tes rondeurs », dit-il en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

-« Moi pas, je vais me remettre au sport. »

-« N'en fais pas trop tout de même. »

-« Ro' regarde, bientôt tu n'arriveras plus à faire le tour de mon ventre ! »

-« Tu exagères. »

Maxwell soupire, secoue la tête en voyant son reflet.

-« Toi bien sûr, tu n'as pas pris un gramme depuis que je te connais. »

-« Duo, regarde-moi, j'ai perdu en muscle surtout. Je ne suis pas persuadé pouvoir encore courir un kilomètre. »

-« On va retourner à la piscine régulièrement. Tous les mardis après-midi. »

-« Bien chef ! »

-« Ro' ! »

-« On va entretenir nos corps », sourit Heero.

-« Bon, je m'habille, mets ce costume dans un sac. Je ne rentrerais plus jamais dedans. »

-« Je suis persuadé que si, mais fait à ton idée », dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Maxwell soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il le donne, il le garde pour avoir un objectif à atteindre. Oui, il pourra toujours le donner plus tard. Pourquoi a-t-il pris tant de rondeur ? Il ne mange pas plus, c'est vrai qu'il travaillait déjà moins physiquement avant sa pension.

Il passe une tenue de ville en pensant qu'il aime marcher sur la plage, son compagnon aussi, il va peut-être perdre du poids avec toutes les marches qu'ils font.

Il finit par pendre le costume sur un cintre et le mettre bien en vue sur le portemanteau avec les peignoirs.

Main dans la main, ils partent vers le port. Ils aiment encore bien regarder les gros bateaux.

-« Tu crois qu'on peut louer un yacht pour une semaine ? » demande Duo.

-« Oui, ça se fait, mais tu veux faire ça maintenant ? » s'étonne Heero.

-« Non pas si près du mariage, mais une fois. »

-« On va rajouter ça à la longue liste des choses à faire », sourit-il.

-« Tu sais Ro', tu peux aussi en ajouter. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que mes envies dessus. »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai, visiter Madrid c'est pour moi, voir de nos yeux Pompéi aussi. »

-« Il y en a deux, mon Dieu que c'est énorme », raille Duo.

Il repart d'un bon pas vers le bout de la jeter, la main d'Heero toujours dans la sienne.

-« Parce que j'aime ce que tu proposes, c'est tout. Pas du tout envie d'aller vivre une semaine sous l'eau, ça n'a jamais été mis sur la liste », rappelle Yuy.

-« D'accord, soupire-t-il. Mais ne te laisse pas bouffer Ro', j'ai sale caractère, je le sais. »

-« Je n'ai jamais remarqué, du caractère oui, mais pas sale. »

Maxwell lui sourit, lui vole un baiser.

Ils continuent leur promenade matinale, une demi-heure dans un sens puis retour. Ils discutent de tout et de rien, se demandant parfois comment les sujets s'enchaînent si différents les uns des autres.

µµµ

28/11 AC 245

Vendredi soir, ils décident de passer une soirée comme ils le font souvent. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre en regardant un bête programme TV. Ils ont soupé d'un morceau de poisson, compote, purée. La vaisselle est faite et rangée. Maxwell va à la douche, il aime être en pyjama pour la soirée. Une habitude qu'il a gardé de sa chimio, il y a plus de quarante ans.

L'eau commence à couler qu'on sonne à la porte. Heero soupire, mais s'y rend, il va se débarrasser vite fait des importuns. Il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se fait mettre la main dessus et est entraîné à l'extérieur.

Une ombre circule rapidement dans l'appartement emportant plusieurs choses puis la porte se referme doucement.

À Suivre…


	6. Chapitre cinq

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde.

Début d'écriture le 24/09/2018

* * *

**Tu avais promis ?**

**Chapitre cinq**

* * *

28/11/AC 245

Duo sort de la douche, s'essuie, attrape son pyjama qui chauffe sur le radiateur. Il sort dans le couloir enfin préparé pour la nuit.

-« Tu as choisi le programme ? » demande-t-il.

Le silence lui répond. Est-ce que son homme aurait coupé son appareil auditif ? Ça lui est déjà arrivé d'oublier de le mettre également, mais c'est plus au matin.

Maxwell va vers le salon, personne. Il se dirige vers la cuisine, il n'y a pas plus de monde. Est-ce qu'Heero a voulu faire une course urgente. Non, il aurait au moins laissé un mot.

La sonnette retentit, Duo sourit. Son homme s'est enfermé dehors en se rendant chez la vieille voisine comme tous les soirs depuis que sa fille est en vacances. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il ouvre la porte.

-« Quatre ! »

-« Et oui, Trowa vient d'emmener Heero pour enterrer sa vie de garçon. Et qu'il ne voit pas le marié avant l'autel. »

Maxwell éclate de rire.

-« Du coup, je joue le rôle de la mariée. Vous savez qu'on ne fait que renouveler nos vœux ? » dit-il en lui montrant l'intérieur.

Duo sourit, au moins, il n'est pas le seul à avoir pris du ventre. Il croit bien aussi que son ami est devenu complètement blanc depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu aux examens.

-« Tu sais ce qu'ils vont faire ? » s'informe Maxwell.

-« Non, Trowa ne m'a pas mis dans la confidence. Et pour te répondre pour aucun de nos mariages, nous n'avons pu réellement réaliser cette pratique, ça nous amusait aussi. J'avais prévu d'aller boire un verre avec toi. »

-« Je peux aller me changer. J'en ai pour dix minutes ! »

-« On ne va pas se saouler la gueule », lâche Quatre alors que Maxwell part vers la salle de bain.

-« Je ne bois pas d'alcool de toute façon. »

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, Trowa emmène Heero vers un bar de l'autre côté de la ville. Là-bas, il y a Bertrand et An qui les attendent.

-« Tu me promets que quelqu'un va prévenir Duo, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas », insiste Yuy.

Il avait accepté de le suivre sans broncher à cette seule condition quand il avait reconnu qui l'agressait à ses yeux.

-« Oui, Quatre va passer la soirée avec lui. »

-« Merci de m'avoir permis d'aller voir si la voisine n'avait besoin de rien avant de partir. »

Barton lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

-« Et comment faites-vous quand vous êtes sur L2 ? »

-« Ce n'est que pour quinze jours encore. Tout est prêt pour demain ? »

-« Oui, An a bien fait ça. Enfin, il a beaucoup délégué aussi. Tu es impatient ? »

-« Oui et non. Oui parce que notre union sera reconnue par la loi sans autre papier et non parce qu'il y a plus de quarante ans que j'ai épousé Duo dans une Église. J'ai son alliance pour savoir que c'est la même chose pour lui, mais c'est vrai que j'ai toujours eu ce regret. »

-« Il a pris comment de devoir avancer d'une semaine ce qu'il avait prévu ? »

-« Bien parce qu'il n'était pas aussi loin que moi dans les préparatifs. »

Trowa se gare, attend qu'Heero sorte pour fermer la voiture et le guider vers un café. Bertrand se lève pour venir à sa rencontre, il le serre dans ses bras.

-« Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir depuis tout ce temps. »

-« Moi aussi, je n'aurais pas voulu vivre cette journée sans ta présence et toute ta famille même si je la connais moins », répond Heero quand il le lâche.

-« Il n'y aura que ma femme, les deux filles n'ont pas pu se libérer. J'ai à peine reconnu An », répond Bertrand en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

-« Voilà qu'il me traite de vieux. Tu te rends compte qu'il a osé dire que je ressemblais à mon père ! » s'indigne-t-il.

-« An, physiquement tu le sais, pour le reste, tu tiens plus de ta mère, encore une chance », lâche Heero.

Le rire sonore d'An éclate. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aime son oncle Heero.

Ils se réinstallent autour de la table, les discussions reprennent.

-« Maintenant que je sais ce que tu as prévu, je crois que Duo aurait apprécié être là. On aurait pu ne pas rentrer ensemble, c'est tout », dit Heero au bout de dix minutes.

-« Tu ne sais vraiment pas vivre sans lui, hein, tonton », rit An.

-« Franchement, non, si je le sais vivant ailleurs, ça va, mais je n'ose pas imaginer ce que sera ma vie sans pouvoir le retrouver », soupire Yuy.

-« Vous avez encore de belles années devant vous », rassure Bertrand en lui mettant la main sur l'avant-bras.

-« Je nous le souhaite. »

-« Duo nous verra demain », affirme Bertrand.

Pendant ce temps, Duo a fini de se rhabiller, il a retrouvé Quatre qui l'attend dans le salon. Maxwell allume une petite lampe près de la fenêtre, tire la tenture.

-« Voilà, je suis prêt. Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

-« Ça te dit de faire un bowling ? »

-« Oui, très bien même ça fait des années que je n'en ai plus fait. Et Dorothy va bien ? » demande-t-il en passant sa veste.

-« Oui, elle met la dernière main aux préparatifs avec Relena, elle s'amuse comme des adolescentes. Je crois que Trowa et moi nous les gênions plus qu'autre chose. »

-« L'idée vient d'elles », sourit Duo.

Il regarde la grosse voiture avec chauffeur avant de lâcher.

-« Tu n'avais pas plus discret ? »

-« Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais aimé conduire sur les routes. Par contre, je prends avec plaisir les commandes de mes navettes maintenant que je ne dois plus régler mille affaires durant mes déplacements », dit-il en s'installant à l'intérieur.

-« Ça ne te manque pas ? » s'informe Duo en le suivant.

-« Pas du tout. Je garde une vue d'ensemble. Toi bien on dirait ! »

-« Atrocement. Ne le dis pas à Heero. Il resplendit encore plus ici à vivre paisiblement. »

-« Pourtant, il m'a dit avoir pris du plaisir à construire votre maison. Il a cherché une association pour recommencer l'expérience, mais ça n'existait pas à Sank. Il fallait aller à l'étranger plusieurs semaines d'affilée. Il n'a pas voulu sans toi. »

-« Ça m'aurait plu aussi comme expérience. J'en parlerai avec lui. Là, je me repose, ça me fait du bien, mais c'est comme des vacances dans ma tête. Ça ne va pas pouvoir durer toute la vie. »

-« Voilà, on est arrivé. C'est sûr, nous avons beaucoup nos petits enfants pour nous occuper. La propriété aussi. J'ai commencé un petit potager. »

-« Ça occupe les petits enfants. Et tu en profites sûrement plus que de tes enfants, d'après ce que m'a dit Hilde. »

Ils sortent de la voiture et se rendent vers le bowling. Ils chaussent des chaussures et choisissent une piste. Après avoir passé une commande d'un verre de Whisky pour Quatre et d'un jus de pomme pour Duo.

-« Tu ne bois toujours pas ! » constate Winner après avoir jeté sa première boule.

-« Si tu vois bien », sourit-il en levant son jus de pomme.

-« Tu m'as très bien compris ! »

-« Franchement, je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Quand Heero achète un nouveau vin ou qu'il teste un nouvel alcool, je bois une gorgée pour lui faire plaisir. Je boirais certainement un peu à son verre au mariage, car j'aime voir ses yeux s'illuminer quand je le fais. Mais pas plus », explique-t-il avant d'aller jouer sa première boule.

-« Au moins, il est persuadé d'avoir toujours un conducteur sobre. »

-« Tiens en parlant de conducteur et ton chauffeur ? »

-« Je l'ai renvoyé. Je lui sonnerai quand tu voudras rentrer. »

-« Tu sais mon pyjama, c'est surtout que quand la soirée est finie, j'aime attendre Heero au lit et on s'ennuie moins dans la salle de bain comme ça. »

-« Je ne suis pas un couche-tard. J'ai toujours été du matin. »

Duo et Quatre font deux parties avant de rentrer.

-« Je t'envoie la limousine demain à dix heures, sois prêt », lâche Winner quand ils sont en bas de l'immeuble.

-« Je le serai. Si tu vois Heero ce soir, dis-lui qu'il me manque. »

-« Je doute de le voir, mais si c'est le cas, je n'y manquerai pas. »

-« Tu ne loges pas au château ! » s'étonne Maxwell.

-« Non, Dorothy a gardé son pied à terre ici pour les vacances et y emmener les enfants, petits-enfants. Il y a du personnel toute l'année pour l'entretenir », dit-il.

-« Oh, c'est bien, c'est même mieux. J'aime pas personnellement aller chez des étrangers. »

Quatre lui sourit, lui fait la bise. Duo s'extirpe de la voiture et va vers l'immeuble en lui faisant un dernier signe de la main.

µµµ

Vers vingt-trois heures, Heero commence à regarder sa montre. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'ennuie, mais il se rend bien compte que s'il veut être en forme demain, il ferait bien de se mettre au lit. Et puis, il est à sa troisième bière, même en ayant mis un soda entre elles, il commence à sentir les effets.

-« Tu veux rentrer Tonton ? » demande An.

-« Je n'ai surtout pas envie de finir avec la gueule de bois. Je veux profiter de la journée de demain et graver chaque détail pour l'éternité. »

-« Tu n'as presque rien bu, bien moins que nous », lâche Bertrand.

-« Et je crois que j'en ai moins l'habitude aussi », sourit Heero.

-« On va te libérer. Duo est déjà rentré », dit Trowa.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Lâche Yuy.

-« Quatre m'a envoyé un SMS. Il paraît que tu lui manques », sourit Barton.

-« Il me manque aussi atrocement », murmure Heero.

-« Allez, on lève le camp », dit Barton.

Il se rend au bar pour payer les consommations.

-« Hey vous avez le temps de finir sans faire cul sec », lâche Heero.

En plus, si lui boit sa bière ainsi, c'est certain qu'il va finir sous la table.

-« Tu peux la laisser également », rassure An.

Arrivé à la porte d'entrée du bar, An reprend.

-« J'ai emballé vos places pour votre voyage de noces, vous les recevrez au moment du gâteau. »

-« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que je te dois. »

-« J'ai fait une collecte pour organiser ton mariage et avec l'argent restant j'ai pris le voyage », sourit An.

-« L'avantage d'avoir des copains riches ou bien mariés », rit Trowa en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

-« J'ai ouvert un compte, chacun versait ce qu'il voulait. Tu auras les noms pour remercier et le reste de l'argent. »

-« Merci An, tu as été d'une aide précieuse », réplique Heero.

-« D'un autre côté, c'est devenu la branche de maman d'organiser ce genre d'évènement avec la société de Patrick. J'ai été élevé dans ce genre de discussion », sourit-il toujours.

-« Et c'était quel genre de père, Wufei ? » demande Bertrand en arrivant à eux.

-« Tu veux plomber l'ambiance ? » s'informe An.

Bertrand éclate de rire, avant de dire.

-« J'ai ma réponse. »

Les quatre hommes poussent la porte et se retrouvent sur le trottoir. An appelle un taxi pour lui et Bertrand. La limousine de Relena attend déjà les deux autres.

-« On aurait pu vous déposer », réalise Heero.

-« C'est très bien ainsi tonton. À demain, dors bien loin de parrain », ricane-t-il.

-« C'est dernier temps, c'est arrivé souvent le temps que j'arrange notre vie à Sank. Une nuit ou deux, ça va. »

-« Et puis, il n'y a pas d'examen ou opération », sourit Trowa.

Il se souvent d'une fois où Quatre avait tenu compagnie à Heero le temps d'une petite opération pendant que lui s'occupait de Duo.

-« Voilà »

À Suivre…

Bonne année 2020  
Beaucoup de bonheur et de joie


	7. Chapitre six

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde.

Début d'écriture le 24/09/2018

* * *

**Tu avais promis ?**

**Chapitre six**

* * *

29/11/AC 245

À dix heures trente, Heero attend Duo debout sous une arche de fleurs blanches dans une salle de réunion de l'ambassade de Sank.

La pièce a été transformée pour l'occasion avec deux rangées de quatre chaises de chaque côté reproduites une dizaine de fois.

Son costume brun foncé relève ses yeux bleus qui ressortent encore plus dans son visage depuis qu'il a les cheveux gris-blanc.

La porte s'ouvre, un sourire radieux apparaît sur ses lèvres. Maxwell vient d'arriver dans son costume noir.

Duo écarquille les yeux comme lui l'a fait quand il est entré. Du plafond, une série de colombes en tissus sont déposées un peu partout. Des dessins immenses représentent le Wing et le Deathscythe derrière l'autel improvisé. Ça Duo aime moins.

Intimidé, Duo remonte l'allée entre les séries de chaises. Voyant Hilde, il s'arrête et la serre dans ses bras avant de donner la main à Patrick. Un peu plus loin dans l'autre rangée, il voit Bertrand et sa femme, ses yeux se brouillent. Il n'avait plus vu l'homme depuis sa pension. Il s'arrête à nouveau pour l'enlacer.

Heero regarde la scène attendri. Il savait que ces gens feraient plaisir à son homme. Un soupir arrive à ses oreilles quand Duo s'arrête une troisième fois pour embrasser Alicia et donner la main à Andy.

Yuy se retourne vers l'homme de loi et lui demande tout bas.

-« Vous avez un autre mariage à célébrer ? »

-« Non ! »

-« Alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème », tranche sèchement Heero.

Maxwell donne une tape amicale à son filleul et lui sourit avant de venir se planter devant son amant.

-« Merci ! Tu as mieux fait les choses que je ne voulais les faire. »

-« Il n'y a pas de quoi, mon bonheur, c'est de te voir heureux. »

L'homme de loi se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

-« Nous sommes ici pour célébrer le mariage de Monsieur Yuy », dit-il en montrant Duo.

-« Désolé, c'est l'inverse. Je concède qu'un mariage hétéro, c'est plus facile à déterminer qui est qui », lâche Maxwell.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de l'assemblée se change en petits rires. Plus bas Duo ajoute.

-« Petit mémo technique. Je suis arrivé le deuxième, donc Duo Maxwell. »

Heero sourit à son compagnon. Il l'embrasserait bien tellement il est heureux de le voir si bien dans sa peau. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. À son avis, l'homme de loi va finir par les détester.

-« Nous sommes ici pour célébrer le mariage de Monsieur Yuy et Monsieur Maxwell, reprend l'homme de loi. Pour confirmer devant les hommes ce qui a été uni par un prêtre dans une Église de L2, il y a plus de quarante ans. »

Heero et Duo écarquillent des yeux devant le discours de l'homme, avant de se retourner vers An qui sourit et montre son pouce.

-« Si vous avez fait ce pas après tant d'années. J'ai presque honte de vous demander Monsieur Yuy si vous voulez prendre pour époux légitime Monsieur Maxwell, le chérir, le protéger et lui être fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. »

-« Je ne désire que ça », répond Heero.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, voulez-vous confirmer l'engagement que vous avez pris dans cette Église devant ceux qui vous ont façonné et chérir, protéger, être fidèle à votre compagnon Monsieur Yuy ici présent ? »

-« Je le veux. Merci de me supporter depuis autant d'années, d'accepter mes doutes, mes revirements, mes terreurs et de vouloir encore le faire jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », réplique Duo.

-« J'espère pouvoir le faire dans l'au-delà aussi », répond Heero les yeux remplis de larmes.

Il est ému que son homme s'ouvre de cette façon devant autant de monde.

Alors que Duo allait embrasser Heero, il se tourne vers l'homme de loi.

-« Je peux ? »

-« Oui, vous pouvez embrasser le marié. »

Duo ne s'en prive pas.

-« Si vous voulez bien venir, ainsi que les témoins, signer l'acte de mariage », insiste le représentant.

Duo et Heero s'avancent main dans la main. Cela fait sourire tout le monde. Hilde sourit à son mari et vient déposer sa tête sur son épaule.

-« J'ai parfois peur pour l'un ou pour l'autre », murmure-t-elle.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Quand la mort va venir pour un comment va réagir l'autre ? » dit-elle en frissonnant.

-« Je crois que l'autre ne survivra pas longtemps, c'est tout. Mais ce n'est certainement pas pour tout de suite. Ils sont encore en pleine forme. »

Après avoir signé le registre, l'homme de loi donne le carnet de mariage qu'Heero prend et glisse dans une poche de son veston. Il reprend la main de son mari qu'il a bien dû lâcher pour signer et se tourne vers Trowa.

-« Quelle est la suite ? »

-« On se dirige vers la salle de bal bleue pour l'apéritif », répond-il.

-« Vous venez avec nous ? » demande Duo à l'homme de loi.

-« Non, c'est gentil, je suis attendu ailleurs », dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Heero dirige son homme dans les dédales des couloirs. Mais ils n'auraient pas su se tromper, le chemin est fléché.

Maxwell est en grande discussion avec An, le remerciant pour tout. La décoration, les invités, le choix des textes lu pour les mariés, il irradie de bonheur.

-« Parrain et tonton, vous fermez les yeux », dit An quand ils arrivent près de la salle.

-« Quoi ce n'est pas tout ! » s'exclame Duo.

-« La journée n'est pas finie, parrain. »

An prend la main de Duo, ce dernier étant toujours accroché à son nouveau mari. Il leur fait faire trois pas avant de dire.

-« Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux. »

C'est ce qu'ils font.

Une table couvre le côté gauche de la salle où le buffet sera installé tout à l'heure. De petites tables sont dispersées un peu partout. Un parachute arc-en-ciel recouvre le plafond, un ensemble de colombes, de flocons de neige y sont pendus.

-« C'est magnifique », dirent-ils ensemble.

Une jeune femme apparaît avec des flûtes, alors qu'An se faufile dans la foule qui attend la coupe déjà en main.

-« Champagne, » dit-elle.

Maxwell hésite, c'est un grand jour. Heero tend déjà la main pour prendre une boisson.

-« Tiens Parrain, jus de pomme pétillant. »

-« Merci An. »

Ce dernier lui sourit avant d'attraper la deuxième flûte restante sur le plateau. Il se tourne vers les mariés.

-« Levons nos verres. Puisse votre amour durer encore autant d'années. Que votre bonheur irradie autour de vous pour nous contaminer. »

Heero et Duo cognent légèrement leur verre, Maxwell boit une gorgée au verre de son homme en le regardant dans les blancs des yeux avant de boire au sien. Il finit par dire.

-« Je suis au paradis. Ça, c'est du mariage, ce n'est pas comme ce que je t'ai fait il y a quarante ans. »

-« Il a pourtant tant de valeur à mes yeux. »

An s'en va pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, pourtant il aurait tellement aimé avoir des nouvelles de sa fille.

Relena n'a pas ce scrupule, elle vient vers le couple.

-« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, depuis tout ce temps », dit-elle.

-« Moi aussi Relena, c'est très joli comme décoration », dit Heero.

-« Je ne m'attendais pas à voir nos gundams dans la salle d'échange des vœux », ajoute Duo.

-« An n'avait mis que ça. Je ne trouvais pas ça assez festif », rétorque-t-elle.

-« Tu as eu raison d'y mettre une touche féminine », réplique Maxwell.

-« Vous n'allez pas rester là, il faut vous mêler à la foule maintenant », insiste-t-elle.

-« C'est vrai regarde Heero, on dirait qu'ils n'osent pas bouger. »

-« Faisons notre petit tour. »

Toujours main dans la main, le nouveau couple passe d'un à l'autre. Ils discutent cinq à dix minutes avant de changer de groupe. Dorothy et Relena avec leurs époux ont l'air de se tenir à l'écart. Bertrand, Hilde et Andy d'un autre. Sally passe d'un à l'autre, malgré qu'elle approche des quatre-vingts ans, elle a toujours bon pied, bon œil.

La jeune femme qui est venue avec les coupes passe maintenant avec la bouteille de champagne et un plateau de petits fours. Le constatant, Duo soupire.

-« J'ennuie toujours tout le monde de ne pas boire d'alcool. »

-« Je ne suis pas certain que les petits-enfants de Quatre et Trowa boivent de l'alcool », sourit Heero.

Tout d'un coup, Yuy se fige, lâche la main de son homme et se précipite vers une nouvelle arrivante. La quarantaine passée, un adolescent tout timide à la main.

-« Amélia ! »

-« Je suis désolée d'arriver si tard, mais je travaillais de nuit », dit-elle timidement.

Duo sourit, chaque année pour Noël, elle envoie une carte de vœux photo où elle raconte ce qu'elle devient. Elle a bien changé la gamine d'Heero à qui il donnait un bout de son sandwich. Plus de quarante ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue en chair et en os. Duo ne l'avait jamais rencontrée.

-« Tu es là, c'est le principal. »

-« Merci pour les tickets de navette et l'hôtel. »

-« Ce n'est pas moi ? » s'étonne Heero.

-« Non, ça, c'est moi en lui signalant notre nouvelle adresse. Bonjour, Amélia, heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance », dit Duo en arrivant près d'eux.

-« Bonjour », dit-elle intimidée par l'ancien chef de zone.

-« Viens, je vais te présenter. Il y a d'autres personnes de L2, même s'il y a longtemps que tu l'as quitté », dit Heero en l'entraînant.

Il a repris la main de son homme.

-« Tu as bien grandi Batiste depuis la dernière photo », enchaîne Yuy.

De suite, la serveuse vient avec une coupe de champagne et un jus de pomme sur un plateau et un autre de petits fours.

-« Je ne bois pas d'alcool », dit Amélia.

-« C'est bien, je vais me sentir moins seul », sourit Duo en tendant la main vers un petit four.

-« Je croyais que tu voulais faire attention à ta ligne. C'est déjà le dixième », lâche Heero.

-« C'est le dernier, c'est promis, ils sont si bons », réplique Maxwell.

Amélia a les yeux qui pétillent de les voir interagir et tend la main pour prendre aussi un four, elle incite son fils à faire de même. La serveuse revient peu après avec trois jus de pomme.

Vers une heure, le buffet est dressé. Il y a des salades de légumes, des tomates aux crevettes, du rosbif, des pommes de terre froides avec des œufs durs, et bien plus encore. Il y en a pour tous les goûts et de petits pains pour accompagner.

Les invités installent une table au centre de la pièce afin de pouvoir manger. Tout se fait à la bonne franquette. Il n'y a pas de plan de table, chacun se met où il a envie. On se lève pour aller se resservir et chercher à boire au buffet. Vin blanc, vin rouge, eau plate ou pétillante, jus de pommes.

Un léger brouhaha règne, fait de discussions. Duo et Heero sont heureux, tous les êtres chers à leur cœur sont là.

Après une bonne heure, sur une table roulante apparaît la pièce montée. Les restes du buffet ont été emportés et répartis dans des boîtes, une partie sera distribuée aux sans-abri.

An se lève et tend le couteau aux mariés, il y a trois ronds de Génoises qui sont superposés, un de café, un de chocolat et le dernier de vanille.

Heero et Duo se regardent en enfonçant le couteau dans le premier rond pour faire la première part. La serveuse fera le reste, elle vient déjà pour continuer.

-« Vous voulez une tranche de quel goût ? » demande-t-elle.

-« Café », répond Duo.

-« J'aurai bien pris au chocolat », ajoute Heero.

Pendant qu'ils attendent An leur transmet une enveloppe surtout à Duo. Ce dernier fronce des sourcils constatant que son homme, non mari à l'air de savoir ce que c'est. Lentement, il ouvre et extirpe deux billets d'avion pour la semaine prochaine et les places dans un hôtel en Afrique en plein milieu d'une réserve naturelle.

Heero s'avance et lui dit.

-« Voyage de noces et un voyage à barrer de notre longue liste. »

-« La semaine prochaine, c'est magnifique. Je suis trop impatient. Merci Ro' », dit-il en l'embrassant.

-« Tu peux bien embrasser tout le monde, c'est mon idée, mais offert par nos amis comme ce mariage. »

Maxwell se tourne vers l'assemblée qui attend sa part de gâteau.

-« Merci, c'est vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie avec celui où on m'a dit que j'étais en rémission et que j'ai pu arrêter tout traitement. »

Hilde traverse les invités et vient l'embrasser, trop émue par toute cette joie.

Chacun repart avec son morceau de la pièce montée, les discussions reprennent.

-« Ainsi tu as commencé la liste de nos voyages ! », dit tendrement Maxwell.

-« Oui, sinon tu vas t'ennuyer. Faire des , des bas ne t'occupe pas assez, je le vois bien. »

-« Pas un voyage par mois ! », s'inquiète Duo.

-« Non, on décidera ensemble pour les suivants », sourit Heero.

-« J'aurai bien repris un morceau de gâteau, mais tu vas encore dire que je vais grossir. »

-« Je vais chercher un morceau de vanille comme ça on aura tout goûté », dit-il en se levant.

Maxwell sourit, son homme avait pris réellement un peu de tout sur le buffet. Pas en grosse quantité, mais il avait goûté à tout et toutes les boissons, pour ça, il n'avait pas changé.

Hilde vient embrasser Duo et s'installe à la place d'Heero avant qu'il ne revienne.

-« Ça te va bien ces petites lunettes. »

-« Je ne vois rien sans », soupire Maxwell.

-« Annie va bien ? »

-« La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, oui. Tu n'as pas de contact ? » s'étonne-t-il.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à la jeune femme.

-« Non quand je lui téléphone, elle est toujours pressée. »

-« Envoie-lui des mails. Tu sais bien que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps quand je travaillais. »

-« Je te laisse ton homme revient. »

-« Je t'accorde une danse pour discuter. »

-« Trop aimable, Monsieur », ricane Hilde.

-« Elle s'est plainte de ne pas pouvoir te parler ? » demande Heero en se remettant à sa place.

-« Non, Relena bien ? » demande-t-il.

Il avait bien vu qu'il s'était fait aborder par l'ancienne ambassadrice.

-« Oui, il paraît qu'on est un peu trop fusionnel. Elle m'a demandé comment on faisait pour s'aimer toujours après autant d'années. »

-« Pauvre Trowa »

-« Il n'avait pas l'air malheureux hier », sourit Heero avant de lui voler un baiser.

-« Et tu as une réponse à cette question ? » insiste Duo.

-« Non, je t'aime, tu es mon moteur, ma force. Le reste n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux. »

-« Si tu savais comme tu as de l'importance pour moi aussi », murmure-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

-« On devrait rentrer. Tu me manques. »

Les yeux de Maxwell pétillent.

-« Je te manque alors que je suis juste devant toi ? »

-« Tu m'as très bien compris. »

Autour de la table, les invités sourient de voir leur complicité. An se lève d'un coup, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hilde met sa main sur sa bouche. Duo, intrigué par les mouvements autour de lui, quitte l'océan bleu qu'il contemplait. Il ne sait pas s'il est heureux ou énervé de voir qui vient d'arriver.

Heureux parce que ça va faire plaisir à beaucoup de monde, mais énervé aussi. Qui va surveiller l'entreprise, Andy est ici aussi ?

Une main lui caresse la joue, reportant son attention sur son compagnon.

-« Elle connaît L2. Elle n'a pas pris de risques », dit-il en se levant pour accueillir sa filleule.

Comme souvent son homme est la sagesse même. Alors, il se lève également pour embrasser Annie.

-« Ne te tracasse pas tonton, Sergio est dans la place, heureux de la confiance que je lui porte », dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

-« Je suis désolé d'être aussi tatillon », soupire Duo.

-« C'est normal, c'est ton avoir, je n'en suis que la gérante. J'espère pouvoir l'acheter un jour », répond-elle.

-« Bonjour, Bruce, ça va la vie sur L2 ? » demande Heero.

-« Franchement, je crois qu'Annie a eu raison. Si elle avait agi suivant vos envies, j'aurai eu trop peur de venir », répond-il.

-« Alors je suis réellement rassuré », sourit Duo.

-« Il reste du gâteau et un peu du buffet si vous voulez », précise Heero.

-« On a mangé dans la navette, mais le gâteau, je ne dirais jamais non, bébé a faim », réplique Annie.

-« Je vais te chercher ça. Bruce, vous voulez quelque chose ? » s'informe Yuy.

-« Non, moi je n'ai pas d'excuse », sourit-il.

Duo se retourne pour lui montrer la table, il constate qu'elle a été repoussée dans un coin. C'est là qu'ils vont pour discuter avec Hilde et An. Le bal va bientôt commencer on dirait. Il regarde sa montre, il est déjà vingt heures. Est-ce qu'il va y avoir d'autres invités pour cette partie ? Il y a déjà tous les gens importants pour sa vie. Mais pas beaucoup pour celle d'Heero. Est-ce qu'il n'avait aucun ami sur L2 et à Sank ? Aucun collègue de travail qu'il voulait revoir ? À part Amélia, il n'a pensé à prévenir personne, il est un piètre ami et mari.

Quand Heero revient avec un morceau au chocolat et un au café qu'il tend à Duo en souriant. Maxwell s'en veut encore plus, il le connaît tellement bien, lui ne saurait pas dire celui qu'il a le plus apprécié.

-« Mange vite, je crois qu'on va devoir ouvrir le bal », dit-il.

-« Mange vite puis il me reproche de grossir », soupire Duo.

-« Je ne t'ai fait aucun reproche, c'est toi qui as dit que tu devenais trop gros », rappelle Heero.

-« C'est vrai, j'ai dû acheter un nouveau costume. »

-« Tu es très bien tonton, comparez à certains clients qui viennent, tu es svelte », tente Annie.

Maxwell regarde son gâteau, son ventre, son envie est passée pourtant il fond sous la langue, il est délicieux.

-« Mange, on éliminera les calories et on fera régime à partir de demain », dit tendrement Heero.

-« On, tu n'as pas besoin, toi », soupire-t-il en coupant un morceau.

-« Je vais où tu vas », rappelle amoureusement Yuy.

-« C'est pour ça que tu fais du bénévolat seul ! », lâche Duo en prenant un deuxième morceau.

-« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » s'inquiète Heero.

-« Bien sûr que non, je te taquine Ro'. Garde ton jardin secret », sourit-il en tendant le dernier morceau à son homme.

La lumière diminue un rien, Maxwell dépose la fourchette et l'assiette sur la table. Il tend la main à son mari. Ils se lèvent ensemble pour se rendre au centre de la piste. La musique de «_ Power of love_ » de _Frankie goes to Hollywood_ s'élève, ils commencent un slow langoureux en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux et en se souriant.

Le morceau finit, ils vont chacun chercher quelqu'un pour permettre aux autres de danser.

Heero se rend près d'Amélia avec qui il n'a pas eu beaucoup le temps de discuter. Duo, Hilde puisqu'il lui avait promis une danse.

Les musiques s'enchaînent lentes, rythmées, de salon, de manière à permettre à tout le monde de bouger, des farandoles ont aussi lieu.

Le nouveau couple n'arrive pas à se retrouver pris entre les amis et les connaissances. Quand ils ne dansent pas, ils discutent sur le bord de la piste. Certains collègues d'Heero de Média Com ont fait le déplacement, mais c'est certain, trois heures de voyage c'est long pour juste la soirée alors il leur consacre un moment.

Annie malgré sa grossesse danse tous les slows avec son mari, les couples se reforment souvent à ce moment-là. Relena et Trowa, Dorothy et Quatre, Hilde et Patrick, An va chercher Amélia plus d'une fois. Duo et Heero s'occupe de faire danser Sally à tour de rôle.

Les premiers invités partent vers vingt-trois heures. Maxwell vient de raccompagner Hilde, Patrick et Sally à l'entrée de la salle. Il partirait bien avec eux, mais il ne sait pas si cela se fait. Il doit avouer qu'il fatigue, qu'il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas bougé autant, mais en voyant son homme en grande discussion avec Régis, il n'ose pas l'aborder pour lui demander. Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, Heero tourne légèrement son visage, lui sourit et reprend sa discussion.

Duo soupire, il se dirige d'un pas lourd vers les chaises autour de la piste de dance. Il n'y a que la jeune génération dessus, les enfants et petits-enfants de ses amis et connaissances, au moins ça met de l'ambiance. Quatre tapote la chaise à côté de lui. Duo s'y installe.

-« Tu m'as l'air fatigué », commence Winner.

-« Longue journée et je dors mal sans Heero. Je fais des cauchemars. »

-« Tu en fais toujours ? » s'étonne Quatre.

-« Oui, dès qu'il n'est pas là. Ma vie serait un enfer sans lui. »

-« Tu lui as déjà dit ? » demande tendrement Winner en prenant la main de sa femme.

-« Avec ces mots-là non, je ne crois pas. Il ne sait même pas que je ne sais pas dormir sans lui, sinon, il n'oserait plus découcher. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de vivre », réplique Maxwell.

-« Ça lui arrive de découcher ? » s'étonne Dorothy.

-« Le temps qu'il installe nos vies à Sank, ç'a été fréquent. C'est là que je m'en suis rendu compte. »

-« À Minuit, vous pourrez jouer les cendrillons », taquine Dorothy.

-« Tu remercieras Relena pour nous, la salle est magnifique. Vous avez fait du merveilleux travail », félicite Maxwell.

-« On vous amènera le Wing et le Deathscythe ainsi que quelques colombes quand on démontera pour que vous ayez des souvenirs », dit-elle.

Bertrand vient vers Duo.

-« On va y aller, notre navette pour rentrer est bientôt là, merci pour tout, c'était une très belle fête. »

-« Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement et pour le voyage de noces », répond Maxwell en lui serrant la main.

-« On garde le contact », dit-il avant de retrouver sa femme près de la porte.

-« Je trouve ça fantastique ! » lâche Quatre.

-« Quoi ! » s'étonne Duo.

-« La relation que vous avez réussi à mettre avec vos subalternes. Je n'y suis jamais arrivé », soupire Winner.

-« Peut-être parce que tu as toujours travaillé au-dessus d'eux et non avec eux », rétorque Maxwell.

-« À y réfléchir, tu as sûrement raison » éclate de rire Quatre.

Un slow s'élève, Heero apparaît et tend la main à son mari.

-« Viens, après on rentrera chez nous, tu as l'air claqué. »

-« Comme d'habitude, toi non », soupire Duo en se cramponnant à son époux pour se lever.

-« Je vieillis mon amour, je vieillis. Je sens que je vais bien dormir, on fêtera notre nuit de noces un autre soir », lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Maxwell l'embrasse tendrement

-« Tant mieux, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais été capable. »

-« Il paraît qu'ils sont peu à fêter leur nuit de noces justement à cause de la fatigue, de la boisson et les autres aléas de la vie. »

-« On doit dire au revoir à tout le monde où on s'éclipse ? » murmure Duo en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme.

-« On dira au revoir de la porte. Tu m'as manqué cette nuit. »

-« Toi aussi, sourit Duo. Viens, on y va tant pis pour la fin du morceau. »

Heero l'embrasse dans le cou avant de lui prendre la main et le tirer vers la sortie.

-« Hé ! On a dit minuit ! » Crie Dorothy.

Maxwell veut ralentir, mais Heero ne le laisse pas faire. À la porte, il se tourne vers la salle.

-« Merci pour tout, c'était une belle journée. Là, les petits vieux vont se mettre au lit. »

Les rires éclatent dans la salle alors que Yuy repart.

-« Tu as les clefs de la voiture au moins ? » demande-t-il.

-« Bien sûr, un chauffeur de Quatre l'a mise sur le parking. Il m'a donné les clefs tout à l'heure. Tu es en état de conduire ? »

-« Conduit, je ne sais plus ce que j'ai bu et quand. »

-« Il me semblait bien que tu étais légèrement extraverti », sourit Duo.

-« Il faudra qu'on renouvelle nos vœux dans quarante ans », rétorque Heero.

Maxwell se met au volant, rentre vers chez eux et se parque au sous-sol. Ensemble main dans la main, ils remontent jusqu'à leur étage. Une petite liseuse brille dans le salon, branchée sur un programmateur.

Cela fait sourire Heero, cette habitude de son homme de faire croire qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un. Plus le trajet avançait, plus Heero se sentait vaseux. Il croit bien qu'il a bu plus qu'il ne croit. Il a accepté tous les verres qu'on lui a mis en main, il a trinqué avec tout le monde. Lui qui ne boit jamais, il a l'impression de planer, et il a horreur de cette sensation. Il ferait bien d'aller vomir pour éliminer ce qu'il n'a pas encore digéré.

-« Je passe par la salle de bain », dit-il pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Maxwell est dans la chambre afin de ranger son costume sur un cintre quand il entend son mari remettre. Sa première réaction c'est de vouloir se précipiter puis il se dit qu'Heero serait encore plus mal à l'aise d'être vu si faible. À son avis, il aura la gueule de bois demain. Il se rend à l'ordinateur pour regarder s'il n'y a pas des astuces pour l'aider demain matin. Il prépare un grand verre d'eau sur la table de nuit de son chéri et retourner finir de se déshabiller.

Il doit attendre de toute façon, son pyjama est dans la salle de bain. Au moins, ça sera plus discret pour ranger derrière son homme s'il n'est pas en état de le faire.

Heero ressort dix minutes plus tard, en boxer, l'œil légèrement vitreux. Duo lui caresse la joue.

-« Tu ferais bien de boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Sur le net, ils disent que le foie prend l'eau partout dans le corps pour éliminer l'alcool. Tu veux que je te mette un seau près de ton côté ? »

-« Tu es un amour, mais ça va aller. Je vais aller boire et me mettre au lit. Encore une nuit de noces gâchée par l'alcool », sourit-il.

Maxwell part vers la salle de bain pour ôter sa chemise et passer son pyjama. Il constate que Heero a déposé son costume sur le bord de la baignoire. Il le met sur un cintre, il ira les porter au nettoyage à sec demain.

Tout est rangé, son homme ne doit pas être si saoul que ça. Il est rassuré.

À Suivre…


	8. Chapitre sept

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Sally, Relena, Dorothy.

Début d'écriture le 24/09/2018

* * *

**Tu avais promis ?**

**Chapitre sept**

* * *

30/11/AC245

Avec deux grands verres d'eau, Heero n'a pas trop la gueule de bois.

Duo va chercher le petit déjeuner pour une fois qu'ils prennent sous la couette. Pour les autres repas, ils ont de toute façon un peu du reste du buffet qui a été déposé chez le concierge pour eux, ce matin. Il y a plusieurs parts de gâteau également. Le régime ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Ils sont fatigués, mais décident tout de même de partir se promener main dans la main sur la plage. Quand ils rentrent, ils ne font pas grand-chose. Pour Duo, c'est ça la vraie vie, même s'il sait qu'il ne va pas savoir faire ça pendant des années. Il faut qu'il se trouve une activité qui l'occupe comme Heero a l'hôpital. Faire des bonnets pour les prématurés, c'est bien, mais pas assez. Il ne se sent pas assez utile pour la collectivité.

Il voudrait bien un travail plus manuel, cela lui manque atrocement quand il retourne sur L2 pour la comptabilité. Ils ne restent pas la semaine entière comme ils l'avaient décidé au début. Dès le troisième jour, Duo a trop envie de mettre un bleu de travail et de se mêler aux ouvriers. Ce n'est plus sa place, il n'est pas persuadé non plus qu'Annie apprécierait.

Après le repas de midi, ils sortent à nouveau faire une longue promenade. À leur retour, Duo décide de regarder la liste des bénévolats, il a trop traîné avec cette idée.

Heero s'installe dans un fauteuil, il sent directement ses yeux se fermer.

-« Tu veux aller au lit ? » propose Duo.

-« Je crois que pour une fois, une sieste me ferait du bien. Ne me laisse pas dormir plus d'une heure », dit-il en se levant.

Le pas lourd, Heero se rend dans la chambre, il ôte son pantalon et pull pour se glisser dans son lit. Il sombre presque de suite.

Duo en profite pour mieux regarder le listing des bénévolats. Il supprime ce qui ne l'attire pas, ainsi que l'hôpital. Il ne veut pas aller sur les plates-bandes de son homme. Il reste Téléservice qui conduit des gens sans voitures à droite, à gauche pour de bonnes raisons. Il serait prévenu trois jours à l'avance. Si Heero est d'accord de prêter la voiture pour faire cela, ça l'intéresse. Sinon il reste tenir des magasins sociaux, mais ça lui fait moins envie.

Au bout d'une heure, Duo entre doucement dans la chambre pour ne pas faire sursauter son homme. Il l'appelle avant de mettre sa main sur son épaule en constatant que ses appareils auditifs sont sur la table de nuit.

-« Ro', il va être quinze heures. »

-« Ne me laisse plus jamais boire autant », dit-il en se frottant le crâne.

-« Tu veux du paracétamol ? »

-« Je veux bien. »

Quand il lui ramène avec un demi-verre d'eau, il ne peut pourtant s'empêcher de lui dire quand il constate que son compagnon a remis ses appareils auditifs.

-« Rien ne t'empêchait de refuser les verres. »

-« Je sais. Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ? »

Heero avale le comprimé et s'appuie sur le coussin. Il n'a aucune envie de sortir du lit. Duo s'assied près de son amant.

-« Non, je crois que j'ai trouvé mon bénévolat, si je peux utiliser la voiture. »

-« Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas, c'est la nôtre », sourit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Jamais sur L2, il n'aurait demandé pour utiliser quelque chose. Cela lui plaît assez d'être devenu le dominant dans la relation surtout sans rien changer à leur relationnel.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Téléservice… »

-« Je connais. Oui, ça peut te convenir », coupe Heero.

-« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Enfin si, j'estimai que c'était à toi à trouver ta voie comme je l'ai fait. Pas qu'on te l'impose. »

-« Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

-« Consommer ma nuit de noces », dit-il.

Duo vient l'embrasser. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il n'allait pas contacter Téléservice de toute façon avant de revenir de voyage de noces et de L2 dans la foulée.

µµµ

07/12/AC 245

La semaine était passée rapidement en préparation des bagages pour leurs vacances. Pour finir, Duo avait téléphoné pour prendre les renseignements. Le responsable de Téléservice se réjouissait de cette nouvelle recrue. Il pourrait commencer directement à leur retour.

An avait bien choisi un hôtel dans une réserve naturelle. Il y avait des sentiers pour se promener fait de couloirs en plexi glace comme on en voit dans certains parcs océaniques. Une ribambelle de petits trous en forme d'entonnoir les rendait presque climatisés, ça ne gâchait rien à la vue et en plus ça permettait d'entendre les bruits de la savane.

Les circuits étaient fléchés et circulaires. On pouvait marcher des heures durant, sur des kilomètres sans risquer de se perdre.

Il était recommandé de se munir de boissons et de nourritures, des postes sanitaires se trouvaient dispersées sur le parcours, tous les vingt kilomètres.

Le couple marchait main dans la main, en regardant la beauté extérieure, un plaisir pour les yeux. Pour les passionnés de photographie, régulièrement des encoches étaient réalisées. Ainsi les animaux vivaient à l'état sauvage, les hommes n'intervenaient que pour les protéger et aider les espèces les plus menacées, aussi bien faune que flore.

10/12/AC 245 

Heero et Duo s'installent dans un bivouac, un grand espace avec quatre tables en bois et bancs. Il y a un parasol au-dessus de chaque ensemble. Dans un coin, une cabane ayant les commodités ainsi que l'eau courante pour remplir les gourdes.

Le couple s'assied pour manger les sandwichs préparés par l'hôtel. Maxwell attire le regard de son compagnon, un peu plus loin sous un arbre, il y a une famille de lions qui mange une gazelle qu'ils viennent d'attraper. Les lionceaux tentent de prendre de petits morceaux de viande qui tombent de la carcasse déchiquetée par les lionnes. Elles les repoussent de coups de patte, alors que le roi de la jungle se repose plus loin la panse pleine.

-« Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas manger ? » lâche désespéré Duo.

-« Leur tour viendra sûrement. »

-« Le lion ne fait pas grand-chose et il est le premier à manger », soupire Maxwell.

-« C'est la loi de la jungle ! » sourit Heero.

Alors qu'ils rassemblent leurs affaires pour reprendre leur promenade, Yuy attire l'attention de son mari.

-« Regarde. »

Couchée dans les herbes hautes, une lionne offre ses tétines gorgées de lait aux lionceaux, alors que d'autres se disputent de petits morceaux de viande.

-« Tu vois, il vaut mieux que les mamans mangent à leur faim pour chasser et les nourrir. »

-« Oui, je dois être trop sensible. »

-« C'est aussi ce côté que j'aime en toi », avoue Heero.

-« Un petit tour dans la cabane et on peut repartir. »

-« Je serai curieux de savoir le nombre de kilomètres qu'on fait en une journée. »

-« Il y a un grand plan dans le hall avec les kilomètres si ça t'amuse de calculer. Moi, je serai curieux de remonter sur la balance en rentrant. »

-« Tu t'es pesé ? » s'étonne Heero en le suivant dans les commodités.

-« Avant de commencer un régime, c'est mieux. Tu te rends compte, j'étais arrivé à vingt-neuf kilos. J'ai jamais fait autant. »

-« Je ne sais même pas le poids qu'il y a sur mon dossier médical. »

-« Moi, je ne me plaisais plus. J'ai des bourrelets partout, de la bedaine, on dirait un type qui boit de la bière alors que j'y touche jamais », soupire Duo en poussant la porte.

-« Tu goûtes les miennes quand j'en teste des nouvelles », sourit Heero.

-« C'est toi qui bois et c'est moi qui enfle », râle Maxwell en se lavant les mains.

Il remplit sa gourde puis celle de son homme, mouille deux mouchoirs qu'ils utilisent pour se rafraîchir et les remet dans le petit sac frigidaire. Ils vont pouvoir repartir.

-« Tu trouves que je bois trop ? »

-« Ro', une bière la semaine, ce n'est pas boire. Tu aurais même envie d'en boire une par jour, je n'y verrais pas le mal. J'avoue que je n'aimerai pas te voir tous les soirs comme après notre mariage. »

-« Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse boire tous les jours pour être dans cet état-là. Ça m'a même ôté l'envie de vin au repas », dit-il en frissonnant.

-« J'ai vu. On y va ou tu veux qu'on continue de discuter dans les toilettes publiques ? »

Heero lui sourit et pousse la porte pour sortir. Ils reprennent leur marche en choisissant une flèche qui indique un lac, un endroit qu'ils n'ont pas encore visité.

Au soir, Heero s'installe avec un carnet devant le plan. Il soupire au bout de dix minutes et se tourne vers la salle. Son homme lit dans le divan. Est-ce qu'il l'ennuie avec ça ?

-« Duo ? »

Ce dernier redresse la tête, ôte ses lunettes de lecture pour mettre celles de vue.

-« À part aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus par où on est allé les autres jours. »

Directement, son compagnon se lève en souriant.

-« Et aujourd'hui, on a fait combien de kilomètres ? »

-« D'après le plan, quarante-quatre. »

-« Sacrée trotte. »

Duo vient le prendre dans ses bras, regarde le plan qui pose tellement de problèmes à son homme. Lui l'avait à peine regardé, juste au départ pour savoir ce que c'était. Quand il avait vu que le parcourt était fléché à l'extérieur, il avait préféré cette solution. Il voit le lac où ils sont allés aujourd'hui en suivant les flèches lac. Les autres parcours qu'ils ont faits sont clairement notés.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ? »

-« Où est-on allé ? »

-« Aux chutes d'eau, là, dimanche et lundi, nous sommes allés dans les plaines aux éléphants, là », montre Maxwell.

-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'oublie autant pour l'instant. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est tout à fait clair dans ma tête. »

-« Tu as donné beaucoup de toi pour notre pension. Tu assumes trop tout seul. Heero, j'ai besoin de toi, ménage-toi », lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille avant de partir.

Devoir lui avouer ses faiblesses, le rendait toujours aussi mal dans sa peau. Même si lui marquer de la tendresse en public était déjà rentré dans ses habitudes sauf sur L2.

Cela le tracassait ce qu'il venait de dire à son amant. Oui, pourquoi oubliait-il ? Est-ce vraiment dû à la fatigue ? Est-ce la vieillesse qui le gagne ? Il n'a plus vingt ans, il sait bien qu'il s'essoufflait plus vite, mais il n'a pas l'impression comme Duo d'avoir pris du poids.

À part son audition, il n'a pas besoin de lunettes, c'est vrai qu'il attrape de plus en plus de cheveux gris à devenir presque blanc. Sa peau ne se ride pas comme celle de Duo. Il a continué à vouloir vivre comme avant, voilà son problème. Reposé, il oubliera moins. Son compagnon est moins actif, il va suivre son exemple et faire attention à son alimentation. C'est lui qui goûte à tout et Duo qui grossit, sourit-il.

Il reprend ses calculs avant de venir rejoindre son mari dans le fauteuil.

-« Alors ? » demande Maxwell.

-« Dimanche on a fait trente-huit kilomètres, lundi quarante-deux. Tu ne crois pas qu'on exagère ? »

-« On dort bien pour l'instant. Mais si tu veux aller moins loin, on peut aussi. Tu es fatigué le soir ? Heero, si ça ne va pas tu dois me le dire ! » panique-t-il un rien.

-« Non, physiquement ça va. Tu dois avoir raison, j'ai voulu trop en faire, trop te faire des surprises aussi. Je voulais te permettre de te reposer du coup c'est moi qui suis fatigué maintenant. »

-« Promets de lever le pied ! »

-« Oui ! Où veux-tu aller demain ? »

-« À moins de trente kilomètres », rétorque-t-il du tac au tac.

-« Aller ? »

-« Bon Dieu divine, aller-retour. »

Heero éclate de rire.

-« Tu ne vois jamais quand je plaisante. Je vais voir ça sur le plan », dit-il en se levant.

-« Reste, j'y vais. »

Maxwell observe le plan longtemps sans rien trouver d'intéressant dans de s'y proche parage, ça le fait soupirer. Yuy a fini par se lever pour venir le retrouver. Il n'aime pas être seul sans rien faire.

-« On peut aller là, c'est une plaine avec de grands herbivores, il y a un mirador pour les observer, on sortirait du dôme. »

-« C'est à vingt kilomètres, Ro' »

-« On part le matin, on reste sur place pour manger, une partie de l'après-midi et on revient pour être ici avant la nuit. Si tu as peur de m'épuiser, mais je suis encore capable de marcher comme aujourd'hui, je te l'assure. En rentrant à Sank, j'irai voir le médecin, si ça te fait plaisir. »

-« Tu m'as assez reproché de ne pas avoir fait attention aux petits signaux de mon corps pour mon cancer du poumon », rappelle Duo.

-« Tu as raison, je ne me sens pas vieillir et j'agis comme si j'avais trente ans. »

-« Allez viens on va se coucher, pépé », taquine Maxwell.

À Suivre…


	9. Chapitre huit

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde.

Début d'écriture le 24/09/2018

* * *

**Tu avais promis ?**

**Chapitre huit**

* * *

17/12/AC245

Au retour du voyage de noces et après un petit crochet de trois jours sur L2 afin de vérifier le bilan du mois de novembre, Duo et Heero peuvent se reposer à Sank.

Yuy prend rendez-vous avec le seul médecin qu'il connaît. Celui de son dossier Gundanium pour lui parler de ses problèmes de mémoire. Avec les fêtes de fin d'année qui approchent, il ne trouve pas de date avant la Saint Sylvestre, mais il veut le voir rapidement. Il ne voudrait pas passer à côté d'un grave problème. Surtout que le dernier examen annuel date d'y a plus de six mois.

Par contre Duo commence directement à Téléservice. D'autres chauffeurs acceptent moins de déplacements ayant des courses à faire pour eux.

02/01/AC246

-« Bonjour docteur », dit-il en s'installant en face de l'homme.

-« Bonjour. Il y a longtemps que vous ressentez ces problèmes de mémoire ? »

-« Comme me rappeler où je me suis rendu la veille ? Non, c'était la première fois et l'unique fois j'avoue. Mais, j'ai l'impression de récupérer moins bien et ça surtout depuis mon mariage, il y a un gros mois. Je n'ai pas voulu alarmer mon mari. »

-« Il s'est passé quelque chose de spéciale ce jour-là ? »

-« J'ai pris ma première cuite », dit-il légèrement honteux.

L'homme en face de lui sourit.

-« Attendre soixante-six ans pour ça, ce n'est pas courant. »

-« Je surveille mes consommations. Comme je l'ai dit à mon mari, j'ai été incapable de savoir combien et ce que j'ai bu. »

-« Vous avez mis ça sur l'euphorie du moment ? »

-« Au départ, oui. Puis je me suis rendu compte que je revenais des courses sans ce pourquoi je rentrais dans le magasin. »

-« Comme quoi ? » insiste le docteur.

-« J'allais chercher du pain et du beurre et je revenais sans le beurre. »

-« Vous ne sortiez que pour ça ? » s'alarme-t-il.

-« Non, je fais les courses en revenant de mon bénévolat souvent. »

-« OK, c'est déjà moins grave. »

Heero soupire de soulagement. C'est bien pour ça qu'il avait si difficile de tout avouer, il avait peur que ça ne cache un grave problème.

-« Nous allons faire néanmoins une IRM du cerveau. Vous connaissez le chemin. Je peux vous intercaler entre deux patients dans une heure ou vous préférez revenir la semaine prochaine ? »

-« Je vais attendre. Sinon j'aurai quinze jours d'angoisses. »

-« Alors, allez-y. Sonnez-moi d'ici une dizaine de jours, j'aurai le résultat de tous vos examens. N'oubliez pas d'aller faire également la prise de sang à jeun demain. »

-« Merci docteur », dit Heero en se levant.

Yuy s'installe dans la salle d'attente après avoir donné son papier, chose qu'il n'a pas réellement l'habitude. Il regarde entrer et sortir les gens de petites portes jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle.

-« Vous n'avez pas d'implant métalliques dans le corps, de tatouage ? » demande l'infirmier.

-« Non. »

-« Ôtez vos appareils auditifs, votre chemise par sécurité. Sans vous appareils vous entendez encore ? »

-« Pas bien, mais je lis sur les lèvres. »

-« Dans la machine, ça ne va pas aider. Vous restez la tête droite et vous ne bougez surtout pas. Le bruit ne devrait pas vous incommoder. »

Heero se couche, l'homme apparaît dans son champ de vision et articule.

-« On commence, ne bougez plus. »

Attendre sans être malade, c'est déjà pénible. Attendre sans savoir si on est malade, ça l'est encore plus. Heero commence à comprendre les angoisses qu'a traversées l'homme de sa vie. Il ne veut pas mourir maintenant. Il ne veut pas priver Duo de sa pension. Il ne désire pas lui imposer un malade. Ils avaient des projets : voyager, s'amuser enfin.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive maintenant ? Il essaye de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'est rien.

En sortant de l'appareil, il sait qu'il va avoir une dizaine de jours d'angoisse pour les deux. Seulement, il ne sait rien y changer.

Duo ayant la voiture pour son bénévolat, il lui sonne pour savoir s'il est rentré.

-« Je sors seulement de l'hôpital, où es-tu ? »

-« Je dois aller rechercher quelqu'un au centre de revalidation d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. Je viens de chercher après si tu veux. Et on rentre ensemble. »

-« Le centre est à cinq minutes à pied, je te retrouve là-bas. À tout de suite. »

-« Heero, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

-« Pour lui rien de grave, il a fait une IRM par sécurité. »

-« Une IRM général ? »

-« Non du cerveau. Mais il n'y a vraiment pas à se tracasser. Il m'a trouvé en bonne santé générale pour soixante-six ans. Il m'a fait faire un test d'effort aussi. Tout est OK. Je me mets en route. Je t'attends au centre. »

Arrivé là-bas, il attend dans la salle d'attente près de la porte, il sourit quand il voit la voiture descendre la rampe et son homme en sortir.

Maxwell lui sourit, lui passe une main sur l'avant-bras avant de se diriger vers une dame dans un fauteuil.

-« Voilà Madame Maréchal, excusez-moi du retard. Mon mari m'a sonné juste au moment où je partais pour me prévenir qu'il avait fini ses examens à l'hôpital. »

-« Vous m'aviez prévenu, vous ne savez pas vous couper en deux non plus. Il faut aller le chercher ? » demande-t-elle en se levant péniblement.

Duo vient directement mettre sa main sous son coude pour l'aider.

-« Non, il est venu ici pour m'éviter un trajet. »

-« Oh, il est adorable », dit-elle.

-« Je trouve aussi », rétorque Maxwell.

Yuy pendant ce temps, s'est rendu à la voiture pour ouvrir la portière passager. Il voit arriver son mari avec la dame qui marche à petits pas en s'appuyant sur une canne. Heero sourit en repensant aux promenades sur la plage avec Caroline au centre de revalidation. C'était après le cancer du poumon de Duo. C'est étrange comme ce souvenir peut-être si frais dans sa mémoire alors qu'il est si loin.

-« Bonjour », dit-il.

-« Bonjour, répond-elle. Je vous prends votre place. »

-« J'irai derrière ne vous tracassez pas. Faites attention à votre tête », ajoute-t-il en mettant sa main au-dessus de l'arc.

Elle lui sourit. Heero prend sa canne pendant qu'elle s'attache et que son mari fait le tour de la voiture pour s'installer au volant. Une fois que tout le monde est à l'intérieur, Yuy referme la porte avant pour s'installer derrière la passagère, il sait qu'il gênera moins son homme pour les manœuvres.

Duo discute avec Madame Maréchal, lui demande les exercices qu'on lui a fait faire. Heero trouve son compagnon touchant dans ce rôle-là.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, Maxwell se mord la lèvre inférieure, c'est la sortie des écoles, pas moyen de se garer.

-« Mets-toi en double file, reconduit Madame, je refais un tour et je viens te rechercher », ordonne Yuy.

Maxwell enclenche les quatre clignotants, sort de la voiture en s'excusant au type derrière qui montre le poing. Heero aide déjà Madame Maréchal à sortir de la voiture, il tend la canne à son mari.

-« Encore une chance qu'il était avec nous », dit-elle.

-« Il est toujours d'une efficacité à toute épreuve », admet Duo en l'aidant à monter sur le trottoir.

Il y aura encore une marche pour arriver à l'immeuble et deux pour l'ascenseur. Sa responsabilité s'arrêtera là.

-« Ça ira pour faire le reste ? » demande-t-il.

-« Oui, oui, c'est tout plat après. Encore merci et à jeudi prochain. »

Maxwell doit attendre un peu avant de voir arriver la voiture. Heero ralentit pour permettre à son homme de monter à bord et ils repartent.

-« Je serai heureux d'avoir les résultats », lâche Duo maintenant qu'ils sont seuls.

-« Moi aussi. Ça a l'air de te plaire comme activité. »

-« Beaucoup, c'est varié, ça rembourse l'essence. Au moins, la voiture ne pourrit pas au garage. »

-« C'est vrai qu'on fait beaucoup à pieds. »

-« C'est bon pour mon bedon », rigole Duo.

Heero lui sourit. Il aime vraiment voir son compagnon rayonner de la sorte.

µµµ

05/01/ AC 246

Dimanche matin, Duo paresse au lit mais moins qu'à l'époque où il travaillait. Tout d'un coup de la cuisine, il entend du bruit de vaisselle cassée.

Heero aime bien venir lui servir le petit déjeuner dans la chambre. Mais en l'entendant pester, Maxwell préfère se lever pour lui donner un coup de main.

Son compagnon est debout au milieu des tasses éparpillées en morceaux.

-« On ira en racheter », lâche Duo devant le regard hébété de son mari.

-« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. J'ai voulu en prendre une, toute la pile est venue avec. »

Maxwell en bas de pyjama a déjà attrapé la brosse pour ramasser tous les morceaux.

-« On prendra des mugs aujourd'hui. Ça nous fera une sortie demain. »

Yuy soupire, enjambe le tas de débris et va chercher la ramassette. Il n'allait pas en plus laisser tout le travail à son compagnon.

Les dégâts réparés, Heero et Duo s'installent à table pour déjeuner. En relevant la tête pour sourire à son mari, bien silencieux, Maxwell constate que le côté gauche de sa bouche est affaissé et qu'un peu de nourriture en sort. Ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner. Délicatement, Duo l'essuie en lui demandant.

-« Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Deux grands yeux bleus ahuris le regardent.

-« Non, je n'ai mal nulle part », finit par dire Heero.

Duo sourit nerveusement, prend son GSM près de lui et compose celui de Sally.

-« Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je ne sais pas qui joindre d'autres. Je sais que tu es pensionnée. »

-« Je suis toujours médecin, Duo même à septante-neuf ans, sourit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

-« Le côté gauche de la bouche d'Heero et son œil aussi maintenant est affaissé, il bave et ne se rend compte de rien. »

Pour preuve, Heero porte sa main à sa bouche avant de l'essuyer de suite après.

-« Duo, ne panique pas, va lui faire un sac pour l'hôpital, je t'envoie une ambulance, il fait sûrement un AVC. »

-« Mais il a fait des examens jeudi. Il était en parfait santé. »

-« Duo, on perd du temps. Fais ce que je te dis. »

-« Pour combien de jours ? »

-« Cinq »

Maxwell se lève, part vers la chambre pour s'habiller et préparer ce sac. Il y met le livre en cours, celui de mots croisés qu'ils font à deux, son sac à tricot pour s'occuper même s'il doute pouvoir être assez calme pour ça.

Son bagage à la main, il revient dans la cuisine, Heero n'a toujours pas bougé. Il touche régulièrement sa bouche, les yeux de plus en plus paniqués, voyant qu'i chaque fois de la salive.

-« Sally envoie une ambulance, tu veux qu'on descende déjà ? » propose Duo ne sachant plus comment s'occuper.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

-« AVC »

-« Je n'ai pas mal au bras droit, elle doit se tromper. »

-« Il y a quelque chose, Heero. »

Un coup de sonnette les fait sursauter, Maxwell se précipite vers l'interphone pour leur ouvrir puis la porte. Il revient rapidement avec un ambulancier lourdement chargé qui pratique les premiers soins et constatations.

-« C'est bien un AVC. Les premiers symptômes ? »

-« J'ai remarqué sa bouche, il y a une demi-heure », répond Duo.

-« Rien avant ? » demande l'homme en rangeant son matériel.

-« J'ai renversé toutes les tasses, il y a une heure mais je ne sais pas si c'est important », ajoute Heero.

-« En tout cas pas de trouble de la parole. »

-« Il est un rien plus lent que d'habitude en débit », précise Maxwell.

-« On va y aller, je n'ai pas tout ce qu'il faut ici », lâche l'ambulancier.

-« Je peux venir avec vous en ambulance ? » demande Duo.

-« C'est mieux de suivre en voiture, si vous en avez une. Nom du médecin traitant ? »

-« Le docteur Fournir à l'hôpital. Il a fait tout une série d'examen jeudi », ajoute Maxwell.

-« Pour ? » demande l'homme en mettant son sac à dos.

-« J'oubliais de plus en plus », répond Heero.

-« Pas de voyage à l'étranger ? » interroge l'ambulancier.

-« Nous revenons d'Afrique et de L2, il y a quinze jours », réplique Duo.

-« Pouvez-vous marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur ? On va vous réinstaller sur la chaise dedans. Notre brancard ne rentrera jamais dans la cabine. »

-« Je peux essayer. »

Avec l'infirmier et Duo qui le soutiennent chacun d'un côté, Heero se rend jusqu'à la cabine de l'ascenseur d'un pas presque normal.

-« Je vous donne son sac ? » questionne Maxwell.

-« Non, gardez-le, vous allez arriver rapidement. »

-« Sois prudent », insiste Yuy.

-« Toujours au volant. »

-« Je vous renvoie l'ascenseur pour récupérer la chaise. »

-« Merci. Ro' j'arrive dès que je peux. »

-« Passez par l'accueil pour l'inscrire », précise l'ambulancier.

Sur L2, personne n'aurait été sur le pas de la porte comme ici pour savoir ce qui se passait, qui partait en ambulance. Personne ne l'aurait arrêté pour lui demander si c'était grave. Avec beaucoup de calme, Duo arrive encore à répondre qu'il ne sait pas tant qu'il n'aura pas été à l'hôpital.

Il est heureux de descendre directement jusqu'à sous-sol pour prendre la voiture. Comme ce n'est pas encore l'heure des visites, il trouve rapidement pour se garer. Il se présente à l'accueil pour les faire formalités d'inscription.

-« Vous croyez que je peux aller retrouver mon mari aux urgences ? » s'informe-t-il.

-« Ça ne devrait pas posé de problèmes. Voilà, tout est en ordre, vous pouvez vous rendre près de votre mari aux urgences, il est au box trois. Mais demandez avant d'entrer. »

D'un bon pas, toujours le sac à la main, Duo descend jusqu'aux urgences en suivant les flèches. Là-bas, il demande le box trois.

Un médecin en sort justement.

-« Vous êtes ? »

-« Son mari ! »

-« Ah oui, il vous attendait avec impatience. Mais là, on vient de l'envoyer faire un scan pour voir s'il n'y a pas hémorragie cérébrale mais vous pouvez l'attendre, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a déjà fait ? »

-« On lui a injecté des activeurs, du plasminogène tissulaire qui vont dissoudre les caillots en intraveineuse. Là, on vérifie pour la mise en place du traitement pour sa sortie. Il avait l'air fort calme, sa tension était bonne juste un rien au-dessus de la moyenne par rapport à son dossier, mais encore en dessous de la norme. »

-« Toute sa vie, on lui a appris à se contenir, à prendre sur lui, à ne rien laisser paraître. »

-« C'est possible que cela aille jouer contre lui à la longue à trop maitriser son corps, on l'use. Mais il est sauvé, vous lui avez sauvé la vie en voyant les petites modifications du quotidien. »

-« Il n'y aura pas de séquelle ? »

-« Normalement non. Je vous laisse l'attendre. Il revient ici avant qu'on ne le transfert pour deux jours en observation dès qu'une chambre est prête. »

Dans la demi-heure, un brancardier pousse Heero sur le lit.

-« On attend le transfert en chambre », dit-il en partant.

-« Tu as meilleure mine », ose Maxwell, une fois qu'ils sont seuls.

-« Je n'ai toujours pas l'impression d'avoir fait un AVC comme on le voit dans les films, comme certains les décrivent quand je fais mon bénévolat. »

-« Chaque corps est différent. »

-« J'espère qu'on va pouvoir continuer à voyager », soupire Heero.

-« Si on ne peut plus, on fera autre chose. »

-« Je t'avais promis », peste Yuy.

-« Tu m'avais promis qu'on voyagerait ensemble, qu'on aurait enfin le temps de se consacrer à nous. Je t'avais bien promis ça il y a neuf mois. J'ai tout repoussé. La vie est faite de changement, du moment qu'on puisse les faire à deux. »

Pourtant Heero reste renfrogné, il avait des rêves avec son homme et voyager en faisait réellement partie. Où, il s'en foutait un peu. En tant que gérant de Média Com, il avait fait des réunions de par le monde et l'Univers, souvent seul. Il voulait montrer ce qu'il avait découvert à son homme. Il aimait la Terre plus que l'espace et si Duo n'avait pas vécu sur L2, jamais il n'y serait retourné vivre, ça il le sait au fond de lui-même.

C'était peut-être aussi égoïste, mais il voulait vivre ce à quoi il avait renoncé un temps par amour. Maintenant qu'il pouvait se reposer, c'était la maladie que le rattrapait, ce n'était pas juste.

-« Ro', on va certainement pouvoir voyager. Et si on ne peut pas marcher pendant des heures comme en Afrique, on fera d'autres choses. Je t'ai privé de beaucoup de choses pendant quarante-cinq ans, je le sais. J'étais si fatigué durant mes vacances que Sank ça m'était bien suffisant, marcher un peu sur la plage, nager lentement. »

-« Et maintenant, c'est moi qui vais te ralentir », soupire-t-il.

-« On verra ce que dira le médecin à ta sortie de l'hôpital. Tu veux faire un mot croisé en attendant qu'on t'installe en chambre ? »

-« Non, on sera peut-être à peine installé qu'il faudra bouger. »

-« Arrête de râler. J'étais pas un aussi mauvais malade que toi tout de même ? »

-« Ça dépend, la fois où tu es venu pour un examen et que je ne savais même pas que Wufei t'avait déjà quitté, tu as été d'une humeur massacrante. »

-« Je n'étais pas malade ! Du moins, je ne le savais pas encore. »

-« Alors non, tu as toujours été adorable. C'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

-« Monsieur Yuy, on va vous monter en cardiologie », dit une infirmière en entrant.

-« Tu vois, on n'aurait pas eu le temps de faire un mot croisé », sourit Heero.

Même si celui-ci est un rien déformé.

-« C'est une chambre seule ? » demande Duo.

-« C'est ce que vous avez demandé à l'accueil », dit-elle en décalant le lit.

-« Duo, ce n'est pas Sank qui paye cette fois ! » s'alarme Heero alors qu'on le pousse dans le couloir.

-« Et alors, l'argent ce n'est pas fait pour dormir sur un compte en banque. Ton confort est important aussi, rassure Maxwell. Et puis, j'ai un employé qui m'avait pris une très bonne couverture mutuelle à une époque », lâche Duo en marchant à sa hauteur.

-« Je n'étais pas ton employé à l'époque. »

-« J'ai un ami très cher, très précieux que j'ai envie de dorloter maintenant. »

-« Je vais finir par demander des examens pour toi, tu es bizarre. »

Maxwell éclate de rire.

-« Je crois que c'est le stress qui retombe, tu m'as fait une peur bleue », vient lui dire Duo à l'oreille pendant que l'infirmière ouvre la chambre 437.

-« Il peut se lever ? » demande-t-il quand le lit est contre le mur.

C'est une petite chambre avec une table, deux chaises, un canapé transformable en lit et un coin salle de bain, pas aussi luxueux que ce que Duo a eu pour ses hospitalisations, mais pour deux jours ça sera suffisant.

-« Attendez le passage du médecin, s'il doit aller à la toilette qu'il appelle. »

-« Merci, vous pouvez ajouter un deuxième repas pour moi à midi et au soir tous les jours qu'il est là, s'il vous plait. »

-« C'est noté », dit l'infirmière en sortant.

-« Duo, tu ne vas pas t'enfermer avec moi ! » s'indigne Heero.

-« J'ai des engagements prévus lundi et mardi. Mais, je prends mes repas avec toi au moins c'est deux-là », conclut Maxwell.

-« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de tout ce temps », soupire Yuy.

-« On trouvera bien. Ce n'est que deux jours. Tu as bien réussi à m'occuper, je ne peux pas être plus stupide que toi à ce jeu-là. »

-« Mais tu vas m'abandonner pour tes engagements. »

-« Ce n'est que deux heures lundi et mardi matin. Je serai là pour onze heures. Mais je peux annuler si tu préfères », réalise Duo.

-« Tu vois, je me rends compte que tu me demandes toujours mon avis pour me faire plaisir. J'ai tendance à imaginer ce qui va te faire plaisir et agir en mon âme et conscience. »

-« Je ne suis pas toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut réellement te plaire même si depuis le temps j'ai une idée de tes passions, de tes envies. Enfin, en espérant que tu ne fais pas que ce que j'aime », dit-il en lui caressant la joue droite.

Il s'était installé dans le fauteuil près du lit, à la droite de son homme.

-« Je dois avouer que tu as été mon professeur dans beaucoup de domaines, que j'ai appris à aimer beaucoup de choses grâce à toi. »

Maxwell lui caresse à nouveau la joue et l'embrasse tendrement.

-« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » dit-il quand il s'éloigne.

Heero ressent cette phrase après cet accès de tendresse comme une douche froide.

-« Le médecin vient quand ? » interroge Yuy.

-« Tu veux que je me renseigne ? » demande Duo.

-« Oui, j'ai envie de me lever, je ne me sens pas malade. À aucun moment en plus. C'est ça qui me fait le plus rager. »

-« Je vais voir auprès des infirmières », dit-il en se levant.

Comme depuis un moment, il prend appuie sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, retenant un soupir contre ses articulations légèrement douloureuses quand il doit se remettre en mouvement.

Il sourit à son mari quand il arrive à la porte. Il regarde à droite, à gauche à la recherche d'une infirmière. Ne voyant personne, il se dirige vers la salle au milieu du couloir. Dedans, il y a un homme.

-« Pardon, je suis le mari du patient de la chambre 437, il voudrait savoir quand le médecin passe. »

-« Jamais un dimanche, il y a un problème ? » dit-il en se levant directement.

-« Non, mais on nous a dit d'attendre le passage du médecin pour qu'il puisse sortir du lit. Il a fait un début d'AVC ce matin qu'on a traité rapidement par intraveineuse, il l'a encore », précise Maxwell.

-« Il va devoir attendre. »

-« On ne peut pas mettre sa perf sur un perroquet. Je marche avec lui dans la chambre juste dix minutes pour le calmer. »

-« Un peu de repos ça fait du bien après un AVC. »

-« D'accord, je vais lui dire. Je l'ai vu finir une journée de travail avec une jambe cassée et une clé à molette comme attèle. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois alité », dit-il en repartant.

-« Si pour dormir », rigole l'infirmier.

Maxwell lui sourit et s'en va. Dès qu'il pousse la porte de la chambre 437, Heero lui demande.

-« Alors ? »

-« Le médecin ne vient que demain. Je n'ai pas obtenu un perroquet non plus. À part pour ton coma après ton autodestruction, tu as déjà été alité pour maladie ? » demande Duo en se remettant dans le fauteuil.

-« Drôle de question ! »

-« Existentielle », ricane-t-il.

-« Non, merci d'avoir mis le doigt sur mon agacement. Tu l'as bien fait, je vais y arriver. »

-« Je vais vider ton sac et sortir le mot croisé », dit-il en s'extirpant du fauteuil.

Au bout de dix minutes, Maxwell s'installe dans le lit près de son amant.

-« Mon dieu, ils ont réduit les lits depuis mon hospitalisation », lâche Duo peinant à se mettre convenablement.

-« Je crois qu'on s'est légèrement empâté tous les deux », sourit Heero, heureux de cette proximité.

Jusqu'à midi, ils réalisent des grilles en discutant. L'infirmière sourit de les voir installé, les chaussures de Maxwell devant le lit pour ne rien abîmer.

-« Vous n'allez pas manger dans le lit avec lui », dit-elle.

-« Non, j'irai à table », précise Duo.

-« J'aimerai aller à la toilette avant de manger », lâche Heero.

-« Votre époux peut vous accompagner, mais vous ne sortez pas du lit seul », rétorque-t-elle.

-« Je peux manger à table ? » demande-t-il.

-« Si vous retournez au lit après et au moindre signe de fatigue. »

Avec cette liberté en plus, Heero trouve que la journée passe encore plus vite.

La perfusion est changée régulièrement et le sera encore durant la nuit. C'est à regret que Duo s'en va vers vingt heures.

Demain, il ne pourra pas être là avant onze heures, il a une dame qui fait un suivi de chimiothérapie à conduire à l'hôpital à huit heures et à ramener chez elle. Et un monsieur à neuf heures pour une prise de sang à jeun qui est diabétique et ne peut pas rester seul et conduire dans ses conditions.

À Suivre…


	10. Chapitre neuf

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde.

Début d'écriture le 24/09/2018

* * *

**Tu avais promis ?**

**Chapitre neuf**

* * *

06/01/AC 246

Duo arrive à onze heures, il met un sourire sur ses lèvres pour masquer sa mauvaise nuit. Plus d'une fois, il s'est réveillé en sursaut, pris de panique.

Il est heureux de voir Heero habillé, assis dans le fauteuil.

-« Oh, le médecin serait déjà passé », dit-il.

-« Oui et je peux sortir après-midi, il me trouve en grande forme. Il a vérifié le scanner, il n'y a pas eu d'hémorragie, j'aurai juste un traitement de fond que ça n'arrive plus. »

-« Et pour tes examens de jeudi ? » demande-t-il en s'installant sur le lit face à son homme.

-« La même chose, il n'y avait aucunes prémices à ce que j'ai fait. Il ne se l'explique pas. Mais bon, il n'a pas fait non plus une étude de mes artères à ce moment-là. »

-« On ne devrait pas avant que tu ne sortes ? »

-« Duo, je vais bien ! »

-« C'est ce que tu as dit durant toute cette crise. »

Yuy soupire, regarde le mur vexé, lui qui croyait que son amant serait aussi heureux que lui.

-« Quoi, tu veux que je reste un jour de plus pour refaire un examen qu'ils ont fait après et pendant la crise ? », lâche-t-il agressivement.

-« Ro', bien sûr que non, si tu me dis que l'examen a été fait, je suis heureux que tu rentres avec moi cette après-midi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est tout. Tu m'obligeais bien à faire mes examens tous les six mois. »

Heero regarde son homme et lui sourit.

-« Excuse-moi, j'ai horreur des hôpitaux. »

-« Dis, l'homme qui y passait ses journées quand je l'ai retrouvé ! »

-« J'ai horreur d'être malade, c'est plus juste. »

-« Tes papiers de sortie sont déjà faits ? » demande Maxwell.

-« Oui, j'ai juste un test d'effort à faire à treize heures et je suis libre comme l'air. Et passer à la pharmacie pour mes médicaments. Ça va me faire bizarre de devoir en prendre tous les jours, pas seulement quand j'ai un truc à soigner. »

-« On s'y fait. Ça m'a fait plus bizarre quand j'ai arrêté le Tamoxifen, il me manquait quelque chose au rituel du matin », sourit Duo.

-« J'ai déjà vidé la salle de bain, tout est remis dans la valise. »

-« Tu ne t'es pas rasé ? » demande Maxwell.

Il avait constaté que ça commençait à piquer quand il l'avait embrassé en passant sa main sur sa joue. Son dernier rasage datant de vendredi matin, Heero ayant tendance à ne pas se raser le week-end.

-« Je n'ai pas vu de rasoir, je me suis dit que tu avais oublié dans le stress, même si j'ai trouvé ça bizarre puisque tu avais pris ma mousse. »

-« Je suis presque sûr de l'avoir mis sur l'évier », dit-il en descendant du lit.

Il se rend dans la pièce d'à côté et lâche.

-« Oui, il est là sur l'évier, à gauche. Je le remets dans la trousse, tu le feras à la maison plus tard où tu veux vite le faire ? »

-« Non plus tard je n'ai pas envie de devoir me déshabiller. »

-« En tout cas, je suis heureux de te voir en si grande forme. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au matin ? » demande Maxwell en se remettant sur le lit face à son amant.

-« J'ai surtout regardé la TV. Je n'ai pas eu envie de finir notre mot croisé. »

-« C'est une invitation ? »

-« Comme toi sur ce lit ? » réplique Yuy.

-« Je veux bien faire un mot croisé, mais certainement pas l'amour. »

-« Pourtant, c'est un endroit où on ne l'a jamais fait. Et ça doit bien être un des seuls. »

Maxwell pique un fard, faisant sourire son homme. Il adorait le mettre mal à l'aise sachant que de toute façon, lui non plus n'oserait pas. Il aimait prendre son temps dans ces moments-là et pas le faire à la va-vite or avec le passage continuel, c'est ce qui arriverait ou ils seraient bloqués tous les deux par les risques de se faire surprendre.

Heero se lève, s'approche de son amant, vient lui voler un baiser. Il lui caresse tendrement la joue.

-« Et on le fait où ? »

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvre sur l'infirmière qui entre avec les plateaux-repas.

-« Bonjour, messieurs, je les mets sur la table ? »

-« Oui s'il vous plaît », répond Heero.

Il ouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit pour sortir le carnet de mots croisés. L'infirmière sortie, il déplie la tablette avant de s'installer près de son compagnon toujours assis sur le lit, Duo à sa droite.

-« On en fait un jusqu'à midi puis on mange. Je fais mon test d'effort et je te laisse déjà ma valise. »

-« Bien chef. »

µµµ

Ils sont heureux de rentrer chez eux. Des voisins viennent sonner pour prendre des nouvelles quand ils constatent que la voiture du couple est à nouveau sur la place du parking.

-« Franchement, ils sont envahissants », peste Maxwell au troisième coup de sonnette.

-« Je préfère ça que de savoir qu'on pourrait être mort pendant des mois ici avant qu'on ne le sache », dit-il en rentrant dans le salon.

-« C'était déjà comme ça à l'époque où tu vivais tout le temps ici ? »

-« Rappelle-toi, la première fois où on est revenu pour Noël et que j'ai oublié de prévenir la vieille voisine ! » dit-il en s'installant dans le fauteuil près de son mari.

-« J'espère qu'ils vont se calmer. »

-« Sur L2, c'est la même chose, mais due à l'observation et non à la recherche directe de l'information. Et vu votre façon de masquer tout, on peut passer à côté d'une information capitale. »

-« N'empêche que mon habitude d'observer vient de te sauver la vie ! »

-« Et prends-toi ça dans les dents. »

-« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être si radicale. »

-« Mais tu as raison en plus », dit Heero en lui caressant la joue.

-« Tu reprends ton bénévolat quel jour ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Ils m'ont dit de faire doucement, de m'aérer. Mais ça nous arrange, on aime marcher sur la plage. »

-« Demain, j'ai encore des démarches au matin. On peut y aller l'après-midi. »

-« On verra, là je suis un peu fatigué. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit avec le bruit à l'hôpital. Tu ne veux pas aller au lit ? »

-« Va, je te rejoins. »

Duo ne sait pas dormir s'il n'a pas vérifié que tout est bien fermé et cela son compagnon le sait parfaitement.

07/01/AC246

Au matin, Heero est le premier à se lever comme souvent. Il prépare le petit déjeuner et descend chercher le journal dans la boîte aux lettres. Il sourit en remontant et en voyant à côté de la sonnette.

_Heero va bien, il n'a pas de séquelles_

_Mais là nous sommes fatigués et déjà au lit_

_Merci_

Il enlève la petite note écrite avec amour. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas encore vingt-deux heures quand ils ont migré dans la chambre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut l'aimer avec ses petits gestes tendres ! C'est certain qu'il ne lui dit pas souvent je t'aime, mais ses attentions parlent pour lui.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il voit que Duo est débout qu'il a fait couler le café. Il lui tend le journal qu'il ait de la lecture durant son attente. L'homme qu'il escorte aujourd'hui a plusieurs visites chez des médecins à plusieurs endroits.

Ils déjeunent en discutant de ce qu'ils feront quand Duo sera de retour.

Alors qu'Heero prend le pain pour se faire une deuxième tartine, Maxwell l'arrête.

-« Tu ne finis pas celle-là ? » demande-t-il en lui montrant sur la gauche la demi-tartine déposée.

-« Si, je croyais l'avoir mangée. »

-« J'ai cru que tu n'aimais pas, j'avoue m'être trompé de confiture. J'ai pris à la couleur, je ne suis pas fan des airelles. »

-« Je la mangerai. Ce n'est pas ma préférée, mais elle passe. »

-« Ro', tu n'es pas obligé de te sacrifier non plus. »

-« Il paraît que c'est très bon avec du gibier dans une sauce. »

-« J'en ai jamais mangé. Je le laisserai en acheter pour évacuer le pot », sourit-il.

Puis, il regarde l'heure, soupire.

-« Si ça te pèse ce genre de mission, tu peux les refuser. »

-« Ro', je vais m'encroûter si je ne fais rien. Bon, faut que j'y aille. Désolé de te laisser tout le désordre. »

-« Cela va m'occuper en attendant ton retour. »

Une fois Duo parti, Heero range la cuisine. Il va s'habiller, se regarde dans le miroir et se dit qu'il se rasera demain. Il veut trouver un morceau de biche avant le retour de son homme et surtout savoir comment on le cuisine. Alors, il sort et se rend à la boucherie près de chez eux.

-« Monsieur Yuy, vous ne faites pas la commande par la poissonnerie pour une fois », sourit la commerçante.

-« Je viens pour un civet de biche. »

-« Oh, c'est la fin de la saison et je n'en ai plus. Je peux vous procurer pour jeudi du marcassin ou il faut aller le chercher demain, mais c'est en centre-ville. »

-« Le marcassin peut se préparer aux airelles ? »

-« Oui, mais la biche on ne peut plus en acheter chez le fournisseur, le marcassin, ça commence seulement. »

-« Donnez-moi l'adresse j'irai le chercher demain, je voulais lui faire la surprise aujourd'hui, ça sera repoussé. »

En plus, il n'avait jamais mangé de marcassin, faire de nouvelles expériences culinaires lui plaisait.

-« Voilà, c'est noté, je vais le prévenir. Je vous mets autre chose pour aujourd'hui ? »

-« Oui, des paupiettes. »

-« Je le note sur votre compte ? »

-« Oui, si ça ne vous gêne pas et le marcassin également. »

De retour chez lui, Heero s'étonne de voir traîner le beurrier sur un coin de la table. Puis, il se dit que pressé comme il était de sortir, il doit avoir oublié de le ranger.

Sur le papier que la bouchère lui a donné, il est mis qu'il peut y aller dès dix heures, ce n'est pas trop loin, il ira à pied. Il commence le ménage en attendant le retour de son homme.

Alors qu'il prend les poussières dans le salon, le téléphone sonne.

-« Monsieur Maxwell ? »

-« Non, Monsieur Yuy, je peux vous renseigner ? »

-« Je cherche à la joindre pour voir s'il est libre pour une mission demain. »

-« Il ne m'a pas parlé de projet, il doit être libre. À quelle heure ? Et à quel endroit ? »

-« Madame Azzouzi pour l'aéroport à dix heures. »

-« Pouvez-vous me donner l'adresse ? »

Heero la note et met le papier en évidence.

-« S'il a un empêchement, il vous recontactera dès qu'il rentre. »

-« Merci. »

Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas longtemps, mais souvent. Et c'était tant mieux pour son homme qui aurait fini par s'ennuyer sur Terre. Il lui demanderait de le déposer en allant chercher la cliente et il reviendrait à pied.

Heureux, il s'active pour préparer le repas de midi pour son mari. « Mari », il adorait ce petit mot pourtant ça n'avait rien changé entre eux.

Dans les vingt minutes, Duo revient, il voit le mot. Et va retrouver son compagnon dans la cuisine en disant.

-« Tu as accepté ou je dois encore le faire ? »

-« Non, j'ai accepté sauf si tu ne veux pas. »

-« Merci. Encore une chance que ça paie l'essence. »

-« Au moins, on n'a pas acheté la voiture pour rien. »

-« Tu n'as pas trouvé de biche ? » demande Maxwell.

Il vient de mettre sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon et en le prenant dans ses bras, il voit bien que ce qui cuit n'y ressemble pas.

-« Tu t'en doutais ! » répond-il légèrement déçu.

-« Après quarante-cinq ans, si je ne te connaissais pas. Tu avais les yeux pétillants quand je suis parti. Tu voulais me faire une surprise. »

-« C'est pour demain, il faudra me descendre en ville en allant chercher Madame Azzouzi. »

-« Oh c'est si rare que ça ! » s'exclame Duo.

-« Ce n'est plus la saison surtout. Tu mets la table ? »

-« Bien sûr ! »

Il dépose un baiser dans le cou et s'en va pour prendre les assiettes et dresser la table.

Après le repas, comme souvent, ils vont se promener sur la plage, Duo tenant la main droite de son homme. Ils discutent de tout et de rien.

Quand ils reviennent, c'est pour trouver Relena furieuse devant l'immeuble. Elle porte maintenant sa chevelure d'un blond tirant vers le gris en chignon. Et avec son attitude fermée, elle ressemble encore plus à une marâtre pour Duo.

-« Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'Heero avait fait un AVC ! » clame-t-elle.

-« J'ai prévenu Trowa et Quatre », s'indigne Duo en ouvrant la porte.

-« C'est Dorothy qui me l'a dit aujourd'hui. Ça va Heero, tu vas bien ? » demande-t-elle directement radoucie.

-« Comme tu le vois », dit-il dans ses petits souliers.

Maxwell regarde furieux la princesse, car elle retient son mari par le bras.

-« Tu n'as besoin de rien ? » Insiste-t-elle.

-« Tu es une femme mariée, pauvre Trowa s'il n'a jamais été qu'un lot de consolation pour toi. Maintenant, on voudrait rentrer. Au revoir ! » clame Duo.

-« Heero ! » s'indigne-t-elle.

-« Je suis un peu fatigué », dit-il.

Directement, elle le lâche.

Maxwell continue de fulminer alors qu'ils attendent l'ascenseur. Yuy retient un sourire. C'est deux-là n'arrêteront jamais.

-« Je plains Trowa », soupire Duo.

-« Pour ? » demande Heero en entrant dans la cabine.

-« S'il craint toujours de la perdre. »

-« Je ne crois pas. Il devait vouloir ma tranquillité. »

-« Tu veux aller t'allonger un peu ? » questionne Maxwell en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

-« Je ne suis pas fatigué. »

-« Tu ne sais toujours pas l'envoyer sur les roses », soupire Duo.

-« Si, mais en douceur. »

La soirée se passe devant la télévision.

À Suivre…


	11. Chapitredix

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde.

Début d'écriture le 24/09/2018

**Remerciement impossible par mail** : Un tout grand merci à l'anonyme qui m'a dit qu'il aimait. Cela fait plaisir surtout avec le peu de retour.

* * *

**Tu avais promis ?**

**Chapitre dix**

* * *

08/01/AC 246

Mercredi, une urgence sort Duo de son sommeil. Il tient Heero dans ses bras. Pourquoi cette impression ?

Puis son regard accroche le réveil. Huit heures trente.

Il doit être à neuf heures trente de l'autre côté de Sank pour chercher Madame Azzouzi.

-« Heero ! Le réveil n'a pas sonné ! »

-« Tu es en retard ? » s'exclame Yuy de suite prêt à l'action.

-« Pas encore, mais il ne faut pas traîner. Pas le temps pour un long petit déjeuner comme on les aime. »

-« Va t'habiller, je fais passer le café. Je peux toujours descendre en ville à pieds. »

-« Ça va aller en mettant le turbo. »

Pendant que Duo se prépare, Heero fait les tartines en rangeant directement tout. Il passe à la salle de bain dès que son homme en sort. Tant pis, il se rasera demain même s'il commence à faire négligé là.

Ils boivent une tasse de café en avalant une tartine sur le pouce.

-« Heero n'oublie pas ton médicament ! »

-« Merci, vivement que ce soit une habitude. »

-« Ça va venir. Tu es prêt ? »

-« Oui, le temps de mettre les tasses dans l'évier. »

-« C'est un truc que je n'ai jamais compris. Pourquoi pas directement dans le lave-vaisselle, il est vide en plus. »

-« Pour vérifier s'il ne faut pas rincer avant de le charger », dit Heero en mettant sa veste.

-« Je trouve ça stupide et inutile. Autant le faire en un mouvement quand l'appareil est vide et chargé sale. Tu les as dans les mains, tu rinces ou grattes et tu charges », expose Maxwell en ouvrant la porte.

-« Le pire c'est que tu as raison. »

-« Tu as ton téléphone ? OK, sonne-moi quand tu as fini, je te dirais où j'en suis. »

-« Duo, ça ne sert à rien. Je reviens à pied, en taxi ou en bus. Ne t'occupe pas de moi. »

-« Mais j'aime m'occuper de toi ! »

µµµ

Duo dépose Heero au centre-ville avant de partir chercher sa cliente.

Yuy regarde partir la voiture avant d'aller chercher son morceau de marcassin. Il ne lui a pas dit que ce n'était pas de la biche. Il veut lui en faire la surprise.

Alors qu'il doit traverser la grande route, il s'arrête, regarde à gauche, à droite et s'engage. Il entend une femme hurler, des pneus crisser sur la chaussée puis il se fait tirer en arrière. Une douleur fulgurante lui traverse la cuisse gauche. Des gens se précipitent autour de lui.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'excuse.

-« Je ne voulais pas vous faire tomber. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi vous traversiez alors qu'une voiture arrivait. J'ai agi par instinct, désolé. »

D'où sort ce jeune homme, il y avait bien une femme à sa droite, mais rien à sur sa gauche pourtant c'est bien de là qu'on l'a tiré brusquement.

-« Vous allez bien ? » demande un homme en sortant de sa voiture.

Une grosse américaine à moitié sur le passage pour piétons.

-« Oui, j'ai dû être distrait. Pour moi la chaussée était libre c'est pour ça que je me suis engagé. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Le jeune homme l'aide à le remettre debout, la douleur dans sa cuisse réapparaît. Il la frotte légèrement, il faudra qu'il regarde les dégâts à l'appartement. Au moins son jeans n'est pas abîmé juste sale.

-« Ça va aller ? »

-« Oui, oui, je vais être plus prudent, merci. »

Il traverse et se rend à la boucherie-grossiste. Malgré la petite douleur due au frottement du pantalon, Heero revient à pied. Une belle balade de trois kilomètres.

Il pousse la porte de l'appartement doucement, écoute les bruits puis ose un

-« Duo ! »

Soulagé qu'on ne lui réponde pas, il entre, dépose son sachet à la cuisine dans le réfrigérateur avant de se rendre à la salle de bain. Là, il évalue les dégâts. Il se mord la lèvre en constatant qu'il est éraflé du genou qui a un peu saigné, à la cuisse gauche.

Il glisse le pantalon dans la machine avec le reste de linge de couleur sombre et lance le programme. Après avoir désinfecté ses blessures, il repasse un nouveau pantalon qu'il prend dans le même coloris. Il ne veut pas inquiéter son amant, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprend pas comment il n'a pas vu cette voiture arriver.

Il sort de la salle de bain, au moment où Duo revient, il lui fait un large sourire. Ensemble, ils cuisinent le repas de midi comme souvent en se répartissant les tâches.

Après le repas, Heero serait bien resté à l'appartement. Seulement, Duo a envie de profiter du beau temps. Courageusement, malgré les tiraillements, il l'accompagne, même s'il aurait préféré rester dans le salon à lire. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu évoquer qu'il a déjà marché, simplement il ne veut pas priver son compagnon de sa promenade quotidienne.

Au moment de se coucher, Heero est heureux d'ôter son pantalon. Comme de se glisser dans le lit avant que son homme n'ait fini son tour d'inspection du soir, qu'il ne voit pas l'état de sa jambe qui vire au bleu à certains endroits.

Maxwell éteint et vient se mettre en cuillère derrière son amant. C'est comme ça qu'ils dorment le mieux. Il remonte sa main le long de la jambe de son homme, puis s'éloigne de lui pour allumer. Il relève la couette pour comprendre pourquoi la texture lui semble si différente.

Il retient un soupir. Pourquoi Heero ne lui a rien dit ? Il ne veut pas commencer à le surveiller comme un gosse et il a un peu l'impression que c'est ce qui se passe pour l'instant.

-« Tu es tombé ? »

-« On m'a empêché de passer sous une voiture », avoue-t-il.

-« Heero ! »

-« Je ne l'ai pas vue. Je devais être distrait, trop impatient d'avoir ce morceau de marcassin. »

-« Même si c'était bon, ça ne vaut pas ta vie. Bon Dieu Ro' !... »

-« Je sais », coupe-t-il d'une petite voix.

-« Tu veux dire que tu es revenu à pieds, fais la promenade dans cet état ! Ro', tu ne peux pas me cacher ce genre de chose », réprimande Maxwell.

-« Tu aimes ta promenade digestive. »

-« Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison », soupire Duo.

Il lui donne un baiser dans le cou avant de l'embrasser. Il coupe la lumière et reprend Heero dans ses bras.

Ses pensées continuent de tourner dans sa tête. Quand est-ce que son amant arrêtera de s'écraser devant lui de peur de le perdre ? Il avait cru que l'épouser devant les hommes réglerait le problème, même si ce n'était pas la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à le faire.

-« C'est pour ça que tu as fait tourner une machine ? » réalise Maxwell.

-« Oui. »

-« Au moins, tu as une certaine logique. »

-« Duo, je vais bien, crois-moi, je t'en prie. »

-« Ne tue pas ma confiance, c'est là que tu risques de détruire notre amour. »

Heero a le cœur qui se broie en entendant cette phrase, pourtant il sait que son compagnon a raison. Alors, il prend la main sur son ventre et la serre.

-« Je ne le ferai plus. »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre Ro'. »

-« Tu as besoin de le croire », réalise-t-il.

-« Je suis désolé, mais oui. La confiance ne vient pas des paroles, mais des actes. »

-« Je voulais juste te protéger. »

-« Mais de quoi ? Ro', je ne te comprends plus là ! »

-« Ne pas te faire des soucis supplémentaires », dit-il plus doucement.

-« Sincèrement, tu crois que ça a marché ? »

-« Non. »

-« Je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent Ro', mais je t'aime. Je ne me suis pas marié deux fois avec toi sans raison. »

-« Je suis désolé. »

-« Je le sais. Essayons de dormir. Tu dois être fatigué. Tout vient peut-être du réveil trop brutal et de ton adaptation aux médicaments. »

Heero ne voyait pas le rapport, mais il ne va pas le contredire. S'il lui offrait cette porte de sortie à leur conflit, il allait la prendre.

09/01/AC 246

Il est sept heures trente quand le réveil sonne. Heero sort du lit pour préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que Duo se rend à la salle de bain pour s'apprêter. Aujourd'hui, il doit aller chercher Madame Maréchal pour ses séances d'aquagym et de kiné pour neuf heures. Il la reprend à onze heures trente, en espérant ne pas encore tomber juste à la sortie des écoles comme l'autre fois.

Tout en se lavant, Duo réalise qu'il y a seulement une semaine que Heero passait ses examens. Il lui sourit quand il entre dans la salle de bain. Petit ballet matinal pour ne pas se gêner de trop. Il l'embrasse avant de lui laisser la place.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Heero arrive. Maxwell écarquille des yeux.

-« Tu veux lancer une nouvelle mode ? »

Yuy cligne des paupières, surpris par la réplique.

-« Ro', tu ne t'es rasé qu'un côté. Tu crois que ça peut marcher », rigole-t-il.

-« Arrête de me faire aller. »

Maxwell se lève et l'entraîne vers la salle de bain.

-« Enfin, regarde ! »

-« Regarde-toi, je suis rasé », gronde Heero.

-« Tu es sérieux là ! » panique un peu Duo, au ton de son amant.

Comme Heero veut sortir de la salle de bain, Duo l'arrête, sort son téléphone pour photographier son compagnon. Puis il tourne l'appareil vers lui.

-« Ro', regarde ! » somme-t-il.

Surpris par l'ordre, c'est ce qu'il fait. Yuy écarquille les yeux en voyant sur la photographie que oui, il n'a pas rasé le côté gauche.

Il pousse légèrement son mari pour aller se regarder dans le miroir, puis il regarde Duo qui se trouve sur sa gauche. Il le sait pourtant il ne le voit pas se réfléchir à côté de lui.

Est-ce qu'il serait sorti ?

-« Duo ! »

-« Oui ? » répond celui-ci légèrement paniqué.

Non, il est bien là, alors pourquoi ne le voit-il pas ?

-« Duo, je crois qu'il faut qu'on retourne à l'hôpital », dit-il d'une voix sans vie.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Tout ce qui est sur ma gauche, je ne le vois pas dans le miroir. Mon visage est entier. Mais je me vois rasé entièrement en plus. »

-« Je préviens Téléservice pour Madame Maréchal », dit-il en faisant volte-face.

-« Non, on va la déposer. S'il te plaît, rase-moi. »

Maxwell lui sourit, l'embrasse et s'exécute.

-« Tu veux déjeuner ? »

-« Il faut peut-être mieux que je reste à jeun s'il y a des examens à faire. »

-« Tu sens quand je te rase ? »

-« Oui, je commence à comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas vu cette voiture. »

-« Et avec le bruit de la ville, tu ne l'as sûrement pas entendue », rassure Maxwell en finissant le rasage de son homme.

-« J'espère qu'il y a un traitement. »

-« Sinon, on avisera. »

Duo range la salle de bain et se dirige vers la cuisine pour y finir de déjeuner.

-« Je vais t'empêcher de voyage », soupire Yuy en s'installant en face de son mari.

-« Bien sûr que non, on peut repousser le voyage à Tahiti le temps qu'on sache ce qui en est. Et puis on peut voyager moins. Ro' on va déjà sur L2 une fois par mois. Même si j'ai envie de découvrir le monde avec toi, on peut le faire plus lentement. »

-« Quand on sera devenu impotent tous les deux ! Tu vas déjà devoir te traîner un boulet à moitié aveugle », râle Heero.

-« Tu as fini ! Gronde Duo. Voyager, c'est bien, mais c'est être avec toi qui m'importes. »

Yuy ne répond rien, plus perturbé par tout ce que ça va modifier dans leur vie. Il ne va plus pouvoir conduire, il en est sûr. Et qu'est-ce qu'il va encore perdre ? Est-ce qu'il va pouvoir continuer son bénévolat à l'hôpital ? Non, parce que ça va entraîner un surcroît de travail à Duo de le conduire à droite ou à gauche. Il va devenir un boulet, il le pense. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il passe sous cette voiture.

À Suivre…


	12. Chapitre onze

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde.

Début d'écriture le 24/09/2018

* * *

**Tu avais promis ?**

**Chapitre onze**

* * *

09/01/AC 246

C'est la voix de Duo qui le sort de ses pensées noires.

-« Tu es prêt ? On doit aller aux urgences ou en cardiologie à ton avis ? »

-« En cardiologie, ils nous diront ce qu'il faut faire. J'espère que je ne vais pas devoir attendre un rendez-vous. »

Ils se lèvent tous les deux pour ranger la table. Ils prennent l'ascenseur pour se rendre au sous-sol.

Maxwell se met au volant, ça lui fait un peu bizarre, ce n'est pas si fréquent qu'il serve de chauffeur à son compagnon surtout quand ils sont seulement eux deux. Cela a toujours été Heero qui conduisait d'autant plus qu'il connaissait mieux la région que lui. C'est vrai qu'avec son bénévolat, il a acquis une bonne maîtrise des routes, maintenant.

Duo est soulagé de voir qu'il y a une place devant l'immeuble de Madame Maréchal.

-« J'arrive », dit-il quand il a fini son créneau.

-« Je m'installe déjà à l'arrière. Prends ton temps. »

Comme la vieille dame attend dans le hall, c'est rapide.

-« Bonjour », dit-elle à Heero.

Elle s'installe à la place du mort.

-« Si j'ai du retard, demandez qu'on me sonne sur ce numéro », précise Duo en lui tendant une carte de visite.

Il met le contact directement après.

-« Sans problème. Vous allez vers des courses ? »

-« Oui, on risque de ne pas voir le temps filer, surtout », rétorque Heero.

Il sait que son homme est contre le mensonge.

Maxwell lui sourit dans le rétroviseur, puis il se demande s'il le voit vu qu'il est sur sa gauche. Cela doit être déroutant.

Arrivé au centre de convalescence, Duo veut sortir pour aider Madame Maréchal, seulement Heero le devance. Il accompagne la dame jusqu'à l'intérieur avant de s'installer à côté de son homme.

-« On n'aurait pas dû te faire un sac ? » demande le conducteur.

-« J'espère ne pas être hospitalisé. Sinon, tu iras le chercher en reconduisant Madame Maréchal. »

-« Oui, j'espère aussi que tu ne vas pas l'être », dit-il en mettant la première.

Duo a une boule dans l'estomac. Est-ce que c'est arrivé parce qu'Heero n'a pas fait les trois jours d'hospitalisation après son AVC ?

Une fois à l'hôpital, Maxwell se gare. Comme souvent quand ils marchent ensemble, Duo est à la droite de son homme, il lui tient la main. Il n'a pas trouvé de place à proximité et ils doivent marcher six cents mètres avant de pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment.

Voyant que son homme va heurter contre une poubelle, il le tire légèrement vers lui.

-« Tu sais que les dernières fois qu'on a marché sur la place, c'est déjà arrivé que je sente que tu dévies ma trajectoire. Tu crois que tu me faisais éviter des obstacles inconsciemment ? » demande Yuy.

-« Oui, mais plus du style, on ne passera jamais à deux à côté de ce château de sable et je n'avais pas envie de te lâcher la main. »

-« Comment on va faire sur L2, tu ne vas pas me tenir la main ? »

-« Ro' chaque chose en son temps. Il y a peut-être une solution médicale. Tu as vu la poubelle ? »

-« Non, pas avant que tu ne tires sur ma main, sourit-il. J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi tu me tirais à toi, surtout en rue. »

Ils montent directement en cardiologie.

-« Messiers, messiers, les visites ne sont pas autorisées le matin », entendent-ils derrière eux.

Maxwell se retourne pour trouver une des infirmières qui a soigné son homme.

-« Bonjour, mon mari a été hospitalisé pour un AVC dimanche, seulement depuis on a constaté qu'il a un problème de vision. On aurait voulu savoir si c'était dû à son AVC. »

-« Il faut vous rendre aux urgences ou chez votre médecin traitant. »

-« Merci, on va descendre aux urgences », répond Duo avant de prendre la main de son compagnon.

Voyant son geste, elle demande.

-« Il est devenu aveugle ? »

-« Non, il ne voit plus certains objets sur sa gauche. »

-« Tu sais que je ne suis pas muet », murmure Yuy.

-« Attendez, je vais vous faire un papier prioritaire. »

-« Désolé Ro' », lâche-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

La femme revient rapidement de son bureau.

-« Voilà, de toute façon, il n'y a pas de médecins dans les services sauf urgence. Vous serez mieux renseigné en bas. »

Maxwell prend le papier, puis la main de son homme plus par habitude que pour le diriger. Arrivé aux urgences, il laisse le soin à son compagnon de s'exprimer. On prend le document à l'accueil.

-« Installez-vous, on va vous appeler. »

Duo regarde sa montre, il ne faudrait pas qu'il oublie Madame Maréchal.

À dix heures trente, ils sont toujours installés dans la salle d'attente.

-« Encore une chance qu'on a un papier prioritaire », ricane Maxwell.

Quinze minutes passent encore.

-« Je vais sonner à l'ASBL qu'on envoie quelqu'un d'autre chercher Madame Maréchal. »

-« Vas-y, Duo, je peux attendre et passer ces examens seul. »

-« Tu ne rentres pas à pied, si je ne suis pas là », exige-t-il.

-« Je te le promets. »

-« D'accord, alors j'irai dans cinq minutes. »

Au moment où il se lève pour partir, on appelle son compagnon. Maxwell peste intérieurement. Mais il n'a pas trop le choix, il doit respecter ses engagements. Heero a raison.

µµµ

Au bout d'une petite heure, Duo revient aux urgences. Il râle que Madame Maréchal lui ait demandé de passer par la grande surface pour effectuer deux, trois courses. Mais c'est vrai que les boissons ce n'est pas toujours évident pour son aide familiale de les ramener à pied. En plus, c'est lui qui lui avait proposé dès leur première rencontre, mais ça tombait vraiment mal aujourd'hui.

Heero l'attend à nouveau assis sur une chaise. Il a sa tête des mauvais jours. Il s'assied près de lui.

-« Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes ? »

-« Héminégligence. Même s'il l'avait constaté durant mon AVC, c'était trop tard. Il aurait voulu m'hospitaliser pour faire une rééducation, mais vu ma mobilité, j'ai obtenu un suivi extérieur. »

-« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Héménéglitruc ? »

-« Héminégligence, c'est la perte de la perception du côté gauche, pour mon cerveau, il n'existe plus. »

-« OK, on va devoir apprendre à vivre autrement, c'est tout. On va annuler les voyages d'agrément. Je réglerai plus de choses par mail avec Annie. De toute façon, il va y avoir ta rééducation dans un premier temps pour nous occuper. »

-« Depuis des années, je me suis efforcé de te montrer qu'un beau visage de moi, à aplanir les difficultés. Maintenant que je suis malade, tu vas partir », soupire Yuy.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Je t'aime Heero pour le meilleur et pour le pire. J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises quand ça n'allait pas, pouvoir te soutenir dans tes épreuves, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Je ne vais pas te lâcher maintenant. Je n'ai pas signé un contrat de mariage que pour les beaux jours. Tu endures mon sale caractère depuis des années. Il est temps que je te rende tout ce que tu m'as apporté. »

-« Si c'est pour te donner bonne conscience », soupire à nouveau Heero.

-« Tu écoutes quand je te parle ! On s'en sortira à deux. On va encore profiter de la vie, crois-moi, alors bats-toi. Ne t'enlise pas dans la morosité. Ne me laisse pas sur le côté, je ne suis rien sans toi ! » lâche Duo avant de se lever.

Heero le regarde surpris qu'il lui montre autant d'amour en public et surtout ces derniers temps, tant d'armes pour lui faire du mal, tant de faiblesses aussi. Puis il sourit, il a réellement conquis le cœur de Duo, il n'a plus peur de se montrer tel qu'il est devant lui. Oui, il va se battre, il veut vivre encore près du seul homme capable de le faire sentir vivant.

Alors il se lève pour retrouver son compagnon près de la porte.

-« On rentre ? » demande Maxwell.

-« Non, je dois aller à la mairie. Je dois rendre mon permis de conduire. »

-« Je suis désolé, Heero. »

-« Dans un premier temps, je dois aller au CRF tous les jours. »

-« Ça, je connais le chemin », sourit Duo en lui tenant la porte.

-« J'ai un document pour annuler notre voyage à Tahiti. »

-« On ira plus tard, quand tu maîtriseras mieux et qu'on nous donnera l'autorisation. Il y a pire que ça. »

-« Il paraît qu'en général, il y a une paralysie du côté gauche. J'y ai échappé », sourit Heero.

-« Tu utilises moins ton bras gauche, tu traînes un peu la jambe à gauche et ton œil gauche est légèrement plus fermé. Je ne me suis pas alarmé et mis ça sur l'AVC, que ça allait revenir avec le temps », avoue Duo.

-« Ils ont raison, on ne se rend pas compte de son état », soupire Heero.

Maxwell lui prend la main pour le guider jusqu'à la voiture.

-« Je n'ai rien trouvé tout près, on doit traverser le parc. Tu vas faire des progrès rapidement, tu es un battant. »

-« Je veux aller sur L2. Je veux aller voir le bébé d'Annie quand elle aura accouché dans deux mois. »

-« Tu iras », rassure Duo.

-« J'en reviens que tu ne vas pas pouvoir me donner la main. »

-« Je me mettrais sur ta gauche pour pallier à ça. Même si tu ne me vois pas, tu as confiance non ? »

-« En toi, plus qu'en personne d'autre, plus qu'en moi parfois. »

-« Alors, on y arrivera. Chaque chose en son temps. Tu ne dois pas prendre rendez-vous au CRF ? »

-« Le médecin l'a fait. Demain à dix heures, une séance de trois quarts d'heure », répond Heero.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. »

Par deux ou trois fois, Heero se sent tirer légèrement vers la droite. De voir ce qu'il aurait dû remarquer tout seul, lui fait peur. Comment va-t-il s'en sortir ?

µµµ

10/01/AC 246

Au matin, Duo attend Heero dans la salle de bain.

-« Tu veux que je te rase ? »

-« Si tu veux bien, je vais me laisser pousser la barbe, ça évitera les erreurs. »

-« C'est ton corps Ro' fais à ton idée. »

-« Je pourrais moins te plaire », lâche-t-il.

-« C'est ce que tu es que j'aime », répond-il avant de lui donner un baiser et de partir.

Même s'il doit l'admettre que ça le perturbe un peu ce qu'il va voir est différent.

Ils déjeunent en discutant, Maxwell essayant de changer les idées de son homme.

Après avoir rangé la table, ils partent jusqu'au sous-sol. Une fois sorti de l'ascenseur, Duo lui tient la main.

Lui qui avait toujours aimé ce geste plein de tendresse, commence à la détester, c'est devenu pour lui un signe de son handicap. Il sait qu'ici son compagnon ne l'aurait pas fait, mais il y a d'autres voitures, les délimitations avec des piquets.

Duo le conduit jusqu'au centre de revalidation fonctionnel.

-« Je viens te reprendre dans trois quarts d'heure », dit-il.

Il a bien senti que son mari se sentait en infériorité de devoir être guidé de la sorte.

-« Duo, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu n'as pas le temps de faire l'aller-retour ! »

-« Deux, trois courses pour le repas de midi. »

-« J'aurai aimé les faire avec toi. »

-« Alors comme d'habitude, lire dans la voiture sur le parking plus haut. »

-« Je t'ennuie », soupire Yuy.

-« Bien sûr que non. Va à ton rendez-vous. Tu m'expliqueras ce que tu y fais », sourit Maxwell.

Heero sort enfin de la voiture, il pousse la porte du CRF. Il soupire un grand coup et se dirige vers le centre de la pièce.

-« Bonjour, je viens pour une rééducation », dit-il quand il croise une personne en blouse blanche.

-« On vous a donné le nom, le local à l'accueil ? »

-« Je n'ai pas vu l'accueil. »

L'homme lui montre une direction, Heero se retourne et voit la réception légèrement enclavée. Bien sûr, c'est sur sa gauche en entrant. Enfin lundi, il se forcera à regarder par là.

Après avoir remercié l'homme, Heero s'y rend. Il donne son nom et sa carte d'identité.

-« Salle 34, suivez les flèches rouges sur le sol. La salle est sur votre droite. Il y a une chaise devant, vous pouvez attendre là. N'oubliez pas de récupérer votre carte après les soins. »

Il soupire de soulagement quand il arrive à destination. Depuis quand est-il pris d'angoisses de devoir affronter l'inconnu ? Il y a une sonnette qu'il active, une lampe verte clignote pour lui dire d'entrer. En face de lui une jeune femme, les cheveux bouclés.

-« Heero Yuy », dit-il en tendant la main.

-« Bonjour, je m'appelle Agathe. Asseyez-vous. Nous avons rendez-vous pour une rééducation après un AVC et Héminégligence, c'est bien ça ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Vous n'êtes pas hospitalisé ? » s'étonne-t-elle après avoir consulté son dossier.

-« Non, mon mari m'amène et vient me chercher. Il est pensionné. »

-« Ça ne va pas être trop lourd pour lui ? »

-« Je ne crois pas. »

-« Bien, nous allons commencer par une évaluation que je me fasse une idée précise. Voici une feuille de papier et un crayon. Pouvez-vous me reproduire cette maison ? » dit-elle en montrant une image.

Heero s'exécute, il s'applique, il veut que cette rééducation qui vient bouleverser leurs vies dure le moins longtemps possible. Ils ont tellement de projets pour cette pension.

Quand il a fini, il est fier de lui. Il n'a rien oublié, maintenant qu'il sait, il va juste faire plus attention. Il redresse la tête pour signifier qu'il a fini.

-« Bien, vous allez me dessiner une horloge maintenant. »

-« À quelle heure ? »

-« Trois heures. »

Heero trace un cercle puis installe les chiffres dedans sans oublier l'heure. Puis il redresse la tête.

-« Bien. »

La kinésithérapeute ramasse le papier et le tend face à Heero.

-« Regardez, vous avez utilisé que le côté droit de la feuille, comme si je vous avais donné une toute petite feuille. Et qu'est-ce que vous voyez aussi ? »

-« J'ai mis les chiffres entièrement à droite, ça ne suit pas le cercle à gauche. »

-« Oui, mais vous avez mis les douze chiffres, c'est bien. Et la maison, regardez-la mieux. »

Yuy écarquille des yeux en constatant qu'il a oublié tout le côté gauche, la maison n'est pas terminée, il a oublié un pan de mur, il manque aussi l'arbre à gauche et une fenêtre. Pourtant, il était persuadé avoir tout fait impeccablement.

-« Dites-moi qu'on va pouvoir rectifier tout ça ! »

-« Il y a des astuces, on va vous apprendre à porter votre attention sur la gauche avec votre vision. Mettez-vous debout, vous allez marcher droit vers la porte comme si vous sortiez. »

Heero espère qu'il va réussir mieux ça que le dessin. Il ferme les yeux pour se concentrer, les rouvre et avance.

-« C'est bien, un peu de raideur du côté gauche, mais ça va, revenez vers moi. »

Heero se retourne et constate qu'il n'y a plus personne derrière le bureau.

-« Vous êtes toujours là ? » finit-il par demander.

-« Bien sûr », dit-elle.

Il a beau regarder, il ne la voit pas, un peu comme Duo l'autre jour dans le miroir.

-« Obligez-vous à regarder sur la gauche. Vous allez m'y trouver, tourner la tête vers la gauche, ça existe toujours. »

Heero fait ce qu'on lui demande et voit la dame debout à côté de son bureau, il se dirige vers elle.

-« Bien, on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que vous circuliez à l'extérieur seul, sinon on vous hospitalise. »

-« D'accord, je ne veux pas être hospitalisé. »

-« Autre chose ? »

-« Je veux aller sur L2 dans deux mois. »

-« Il faudra peut-être repousser. »

-« C'est ma filleule qui accouche », justifie-t-il.

-« Elle ne peut pas vous amener le bébé ? »

-« Elle est chef d'entreprise là-bas. »

-« Je ne peux pas vous l'interdire, mais je trouve que c'est risqué. »

-« Je n'irai pas seul. »

-« Avec votre mari ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Je ne crois pas que ça pose de problèmes, dans deux mois vous aurez fait des progrès. »

-« À combien de temps estimez-vous ma rééducation ? »

-« Minimum six mois. »

-« Six mois ! » S'estomaque-t-il.

-« Ce genre de problème entraîne souvent une hospitalisation d'au moins neuf mois quand il y a en plus des problèmes de mobilité. Estimez-vous heureux ! »

-« Oui, à demain alors, à la même heure ? »

-« Non, à lundi, mais à la même heure. »

Heero sort de là légèrement abasourdi. Six mois, il a encore perdu plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

En arrivant dans le hall, il sourit, son homme est debout près de l'entrée du côté droit, son livre à la main en train de le lire.

-« Tu aurais pu t'asseoir. »

-« J'aurai été sur ta gauche. »

-« Tu es adorable. Je t'aime », lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

-« Moi aussi, on va faire les courses », répond Duo.

-« Je dois récupérer ma carte d'identité et on peut y aller. »

Yuy vient retrouver son homme qui lui prend directement la main en lui disant.

-« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Tout en se laissant guider, Heero raconte les exercices qu'il a faits, ce qu'il a découvert sur sa maladie, son handicap, il ne sait plus comment il doit l'appeler. Et bien sûr, le temps de la rééducation.

-« Elle ne veut pas que je circule seule à l'extérieur », achève-t-il.

-« Oh ! Pourtant à ce point, j'avais pas remarqué. Franchement, sur la digue à part tomber, il n'y a pas grand risque, pas de voitures. »

-« Oui, je trouve aussi, mais bon, on ne va pas tente le diable non plus. À force de tomber, je peux me casser quelque chose. »

-« Pas faux, voilà on est arrivé, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

-« C'est ici que tu fais tes petites courses quand tu ramènes après le CRF ? » s'étonne Heero.

-« Oui en marchant autour du parc un jour où il faisait beau, j'ai découvert ce petit commerce familial qui résiste aux grandes surfaces. »

-« Je croyais qu'on descendait en ville. Franchement, je te complique la vie », soupire Yuy.

-« Mais non, au moins tu découvres encore des choses sur moi », sourit Duo.

-« J'ai envie de manger du bœuf, des carottes en potée. »

-« C'est parti », lâche Maxwell en poussant la porte du commerce.

À suivre…


	13. Chapitre douze

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde.

Début d'écriture le 24/09/2018

* * *

**Tu avais promis ?**

**Chapitre douze**

* * *

02/03/AC 246

Rapidement, le CRF fait partie du quotidien du couple. Parfois, Duo emmène quelqu'un d'autre, parfois il en ramène. Il a précisé à l'ASBL qu'il devait si rendre cinq fois semaine pour raison familiale avec l'horaire d'Heero. Au moins, certains trajets sont rentabilisés par l'association.

Heero découvre des astuces pour s'obliger à regarder sur la gauche. Maintenant quand il lit un livre, il met une ficelle épaisse rouge dans la marge. Sa kinésithérapeute voulait qu'il mette un trait au feutre, seulement il ne voulait pas dénaturer les livres. Il n'aurait plus pu en louer à la bibliothèque et même les siens, il ne veut pas les abîmer. Il a perdu en rapidité avec toutes les manipulations que cela engendre ce qui l'énerve.

Duo s'est fait à la barbe poivre et sel de son mari même s'il le préfère le visage dégagé, il ne lui dira pas puisque son homme a bien plus facile de ne pas se raser. Une fois par mois, il va chez un barbier pour la faire entretenir.

Il est presque onze heures, une fois de plus Duo arrive au CRF pour reprendre son compagnon.

-« On a reçu une invitation de Relena pour un repas avec Quatre et Dorothy ce soir, tu veux y aller ? » Demande Maxwell en le guidant vers la voiture.

-« Et toi ? »

-« J'aimerais bien revoir les autres oui, ça sera un bon test non ? »

-« Dans quinze jours, on va sur L2. »

-« Oui, si Annie a accouché. »

-« Non, elle m'a demandé qu'on vienne, elle veut pouvoir le faire provoquer quand nous serons là pour lui donner un coup de main au début. Elle m'a aussi demandé si ça ne nous gênerait pas de rester quinze jours. »

-« Et ton traitement ? »

-« Ma kiné a dit oui, je lui en ai parlé tout à l'heure. »

-« Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches des machines ! »

-« Duo ! »

-« Je ne plaisante pas, surtout avec la rotative qu'ils ont installée. »

-« Si je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent, ce n'est pas pour faire des bêtises », rappelle sèchement Heero.

-« Tant mieux », répond-il en ouvrant la voiture.

-« Tu veux bien me conduire chez le barbier ? »

-« Maintenant ! » S'étonne Duo.

-« Si on sort ce soir, il faut mieux la tailler convenablement, il y a trois semaines que je n'ai pas été. »

-« J'ai cru que tu voulais la raser », lâche assez déçu Duo en mettant le contact.

-« Tu voudrais ? »

-« Non, toi ça te facilite la vie. »

-« Mais tu n'aimes pas. »

-« Je commence à m'habituer. Te voir rasé me surprendrait certainement, je crois. »

-« Merci, parce que franchement, oui ça me plaît de ne pas avoir à me tracasser de ça. »

Maxwell quitte sa place de parking et se rend au centre-ville.

µµµ

Heero est fort nerveux en arrivant chez Relena.

-« Tu veux qu'on annule ? » Demande Maxwell.

Il vient de se garer à cent mètres de la grille.

-« Non. »

-« On ne reste pas longtemps quand tu fatigues, tu le dis. »

Main dans la main, ils remontent l'allée, Relena apparaît sur le perron. Le regard de la princesse passe de l'un à l'autre, puis s'accroche à Maxwell avec une réelle accusation elle dit.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il porte la barbe ? Il cache son beau visage. »

-« Bonjour Relena, c'est fou ce que ça fait plaisir de te voir », lâche cinglant Duo.

Heero retient un sourire.

-« Ce n'est pas lui, mais moi, il préférait aussi, mais il est tolérant. »

Un éclat de rire se fait derrière la princesse. Et Trowa apparaît plus grisonnant que la dernière fois, une légère calvitie au sommet du crâne.

-« Ça fait plaisir de vous voir, venez », dit-il

-« Pourquoi veux-tu porter la barbe ? » Demande Relena en se mettant à gauche d'Heero.

Duo ne lui ayant pas lâché la main droite.

-« Par paresse et envie de changer de style », explique Yuy.

-« Ça ne te va pas ! » Lâche-t-elle.

-« Bien taillée, ça lui fait un certain charme », réplique Duo.

-« Je n'aime pas », insiste Relena.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas à toi que je dois plaire », répond Heero.

Le rire de Trowa s'élève à nouveau. Arrivé dans la salle, Dorothy et Quatre se lèvent pour venir vers eux. C'est les embrassades, puis les discussions reprennent.

-« Ça te change, tu as perdu en mobilité après ton AVC ? » Questionne Winner.

-« Un peu le côté gauche », réplique Heero.

-« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir en si grande forme », dit Quatre en le serrant encore dans ses bras.

Ils prennent l'apéritif autour d'une table basse en discutant. Duo a installé son homme le plus à gauche qu'il ne doive pas penser à regarder dans cette direction. Il espère pouvoir le faire autour de la table.

-« Et vous retournez à quel moment sur L2 ? » s'informe Dorothy.

-« Dans quinze jours, on n'y va plus qu'une fois par trimestre. Je vois qu'Annie a bien la société en main », répond Duo.

-« Tu surveilles par le net ? » Demande Winner.

C'est ce qu'il fait, il a très dur de lâcher prise avec le train d'enfer qu'il a vécu pendant des années. Si au début ça lui a fait du bien, maintenant, il met plus souvent son nez dans ses affaires.

-« Si, mais bon, normalement, je lui revends tout dans sept mois, il faut que je m'habitue. »

-« Sinon, garde des parts, ça te laisse le droit de regard », propose Winner.

-« On n'est pas là pour parler affaires ! » S'indigne Relena.

-« Oui, pourquoi ce rassemblement ? » Questionne Maxwell.

-« Je crois que ma femme voulait réellement voir de ses yeux comment allait Heero », rit Trowa.

-« Et ça te fait rire ! » S'estomaque Duo.

-« Je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais Heero reste spécial pour elle », dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-« Quand est-ce qu'Annie accouche ? » Demande Dorothy.

Maxwell lui sourit pour ce changement de sujet, la discussion peut glisser sur les petits enfants.

Au moment de passer à table, Duo voit que Relena s'est mise à la gauche d'Heero et que lui est en bout de table. Tous les couples sont séparés, ce qui n'a pas l'air de gêner grand monde, sauf son homme, celui-ci a fini par prendre la parole.

-« Ça te dérange, si on modifie ton plan de table ? On est encore un jeune couple et puis j'aime avoir Duo près de moi. »

-« Mais tu le vois tous les jours. Discute avec d'autres », rouspète Relena.

-« Je préfère me mettre là en bout de table, Duo à côté de moi, tu peux venir en face ! » Propose-t-il pour la calmer.

Winner fronce des sourcils, il y a une réelle angoisse qui émane d'Heero, il insiste du regard sur Trowa pour qu'il vienne en aide à leur ami.

-« Allez, installez-vous comme vous voulez, tranche Barton. Heero va à ton bout de table, Duo à ta droite puisque tu ne sais pas te passer de lui. »

-« Merci », dit-il en s'installant.

Une fois tout le monde placé, une bonne arrive pour déposer une assiette de fruits de mer devant chaque invité, des scampis, des crevettes dans des tomates grenailles, un peu de crabes sur des toasts.

En attendant que tout le monde soit servi, Heero fait l'effort de discuter avec Relena en face de lui, Duo parle avec Quatre qui est à côté de lui. Il jette des regards discrets sur l'assiette de son homme. Son époux n'a pas l'air intéressé par ce qu'il va manger.

En reportant son attention sur son repas, il soupire légèrement.

Il dépose sa main sur la cuisse de Duo. Ce dernier se tourne directement vers lui en souriant.

-« Tu crois que je peux faire remarquer que je n'ai pas eu de tomates-crevette, je les adore », murmure-t-il à l'oreille de Maxwell.

Celui-ci l'embrasse doucement et discrètement, il tourne l'assiette de son homme.

-« Tu en as, elles étaient à gauche », chuchote-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Oh ! » Ne peut-il s'empêcher de dire en les découvrant.

Il en coupe une et met le morceau en bouche avec un réel plaisir qui fait sourire Duo.

En même temps, il se demande pourquoi son compagnon ne pense pas lui-même à tourner son assiette pour voir tout ce qu'il y a dedans. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment la moitié d'un objet peut disparaître pour Heero, mais c'est un fait. Il le constate de plus en plus, même en regardant certains films à la télévision, son homme est perdu par l'action, il s'étonne de trouver des personnages lors de changement de cadrage.

Même la lecture ne lui procure plus autant de plaisir, car ça lui demande de la concentration à revenir à la marque rouge qu'il met. Au moins, manger lui apporte toujours autant de bonheur.

Au deuxième plat, Duo est heureux de constater qu'Heero pense à tourner légèrement son assiette pour voir s'il a tout mangé. Ils s'en sortiront, c'est une question d'habitude aussi et puis son cerveau va certainement pallier, il faut juste laisser le temps au temps.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur. Au moment du dessert, Duo le refuse, il a assez mangé pour lui. Il ne perdra jamais du poids en s'empiffrant. Il se demande souvent comment Heero reste aussi svelte en mangeant autant alors il essaye déjà de bannir tout le sucre.

Yuy est satisfait, il a l'air d'avoir réussi à masquer son état. Il n'aurait pas aimé que ses anciens coéquipiers le voient si faible. Est-ce que tout compte fait il est aussi fier que Wufei ?

Alors que la voiture démarre, Heero ose lâcher le fond de sa pensée.

-« J'aurais peut-être dû leur dire. »

-« Ça ne me pose pas de problème Ro' si tu préfères qu'on te voie comme un roc, ça me va très bien. »

-« Ma fierté n'est pas mal placée ? »

-« Bien sûr que non. »

-« Et s'ils le découvrent, j'ai senti que Quatre avait des doutes. »

-« Et alors ? Ils ne vont pas te considérer autrement. Ils ne l'ont pas fait durant ma maladie », rappelle Duo.

-« Tu as raison. J'espère que ça ira aussi bien sur L2. »

-« Mais bien sûr, aie confiance en tes capacités », sourit Duo.

12/03/AC246

La routine avait repris dès le lendemain de leur visite chez Relena et Trowa. Pour Duo, il y avait son travail de bénévole et conduire son compagnon à ses séances de kinésithérapie.

Heero les apprécie, car elles sont fonctionnelles, on lui apprend de nouveaux réflexes même s'il doit se forcer à regarder sur la gauche quand sa soignante disparaît, il la retrouve plus rapidement.

Par contre, elle lui a fait remarquer que sa mémoire reste fortement diminuée quand elle lui donne une longue liste de choses à réaliser durant une certaine période, il y a souvent deux oublis.

Demain, il doit prévoir une heure trente, ils vont descendre en ville pour un test grandeur nature. Elle veut voir comment il réagit avant son départ pour L2 dans trois jours. Il appréhende, surtout il a peur qu'elle ne le laisse pas partir. Annie a besoin d'eux, il ne veut pas la décevoir, il sait que Duo ne le laissera jamais ici deux semaines tout seul.

Il n'a pas envie de se faire hospitaliser non plus pour permettre à Duo de partir.

13/03/AC246 

C'est fort stressé qu'il part à pied avec sa kinésithérapeute. Il essaye de mettre en pratique tout ce qu'elle lui a dit avant de sortir. Elle discute avec lui quand ils arrivent à un carrefour. Il regarde à droite puis il avance un pied pour traverser.

Elle le retient par le bras.

-« Faites attention, déjà il y a un feu pour piétons qui était rouge et vous n'avez pas regardé à gauche. Je sais que je vous parle pour vous distraire. »

-« En rue, mon mari me tient la main. »

-« Mais sur L2 est-ce qu'il pourra ? On peut y aller, c'est vert. Vous vous laissez facilement distraire. »

-« Ce n'était pas comme ça dans le temps, soupire Heero. Et pour répondre à votre question, non il ne pourra pas me tenir la main. Mais, il est décidé qu'il se mettra sur ma gauche pour pallier à mon handicap. »

-« Vous avez un mari prévenant. Il vous tient la main depuis votre AVC ? »

-« Non, depuis toujours quand on est à Sank. Voilà, on est arrivé au magasin », dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

Circuler dans un commerce qu'il ne connaît pas lui demande beaucoup d'énergie. Ils doivent acheter de la farine et de la confiture d'abricot ainsi que des aubergines. Heero décide de faire les rangées une à une, en regardant d'un côté à l'allée, de l'autre au retour. Cela prend du temps, mais il est certain de tout voir.

Arrivé à la caisse avec ses courses, il choisit aussi une caisse sur la droite sans voir que la dernière caissière n'a personne. Une fois dehors, ses achats à la main, Heero lui dit.

-« On doit encore acheter des saucisses, mais je ne connais pas de boucherie dans les environs. »

-« C'est bien vous n'avez pas oublié. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. On va rentrer. »

Ils repartent vers le CRF, Heero essaye de rester concentré pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'à l'allée. Sa thérapeute constate qu'on l'évite plus qu'il n'évite les gens. Le laisser circuler seul pourrait poser problème, mais elle est persuadée qu'il y arrivera un jour avec de la pratique.

-« Ce n'est pas mal. J'aimerais que votre mari vous laisse marcher sans vous tenir la main que vous attrapiez des réflexes pour votre sécurité. »

-« Je peux lui demander qu'il arrête de me guider. On aime marcher ainsi. Pendant quarante ans, ce plaisir nous a été refusé. »

-« Votre mari fait plus ou moins votre taille, une longue tresse blanche, des petites lunettes rondes, légèrement bedonnant ? »

-« Oui ! » S'étonne-t-il.

-« Il était dans le couloir quand on est rentré. Il vous a dévoré du regard en souriant avant de se replonger dans son livre. »

-« Je sais pourtant qu'il m'attend toujours contre ce mur », soupire-t-il.

-« Pourquoi le fait-il ? »

-« Que je ne le rate pas. »

-« Je crois qu'il vous facilite trop la vie. C'est mignon, mais ça vous empêche de progresser plus vite. »

-« Je lui dirais », soupire-t-il à nouveau.

-« À dans quinze jours, passez un bon moment chez votre filleule, profitez du bébé. »

-« Merci. »

Arrivé dans le hall d'accueil, il repère directement Duo. Il se dirige vers lui. En le voyant grimacer, il s'arrête, surpris qu'il ne soit pas plus heureux de le voir.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! » Lâche un homme en fauteuil roulant qui circulait à sa gauche.

-« Désolé. Si je devrais faire plus attention. »

-« Ça va Ro' ? » Demande Duo en arrivant à lui.

-« Je me rends compte que ma kiné a raison, je me fie trop à toi, je ne progresse pas. »

-« Tu ne peux pas partir ? » S'inquiète Maxwell.

-« Si on va en discuter à la maison, s'il te plaît. »

-« Bien sûr. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. En tout cas, je comprends mieux le coup de téléphone de Trowa. Tu serais passé à côté de lui comme un malpropre et avec une jeune femme très mignonne, je devrais me méfier qu'il disait. »

-« C'est encore pire que ce que je ne croyais », soupire-t-il.

-« Ça va aller, tu es un battant, tu vas y arriver », dit-il en lui prenant la main pour le conduire à la voiture.

-« Pourquoi a-t-il sonné pour te dire ce genre de choses, il n'est pas pour la paix dans les ménages lui, il doit vraiment être malheureux. »

-« Je crois qu'il espère juste que je le prévienne si Relena te tourne trop autour, oui il a peur que tu sois bi. »

-« Duo, je n'aime que toi. »

-« Je le sais », sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il ouvre la portière de son homme. Une fois installé tous les deux, Heero préfère mettre directement les mauvaises nouvelles de côté. Il lui explique les aspirations de sa kinésithérapeute pendant que Duo conduit.

-« D'un autre côté pendant quinze jours, je ne vais déjà plus te tenir la main, tu lui as dit que tu circulais librement dans la maison. »

-« Oui et qu'on aimait marcher ainsi. »

-« S'il faut, je m'y plierai », soupire Duo.

Cela le fait sourire, au moins ce n'est pas lui qui impose cette façon de marcher à son homme.

-« Tu te crois capable de ne pas m'empêcher de buter sur quelque chose ? »

Maxwell fronce des sourcils en coupant le moteur à sa place de parking.

-« On se tient la main, mais c'est moi qui guide. »

-« Je devrais te laisser tomber dans un trou, passer sous une voiture, elle est folle, on va trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! » S'exclame-t-il.

-« Elle m'a empêché de traverser au rouge. Mais m'a laissé percuter sur une poubelle. Tu crois que tu peux me laisser me prendre les pieds dans un trou minuscule en m'empêchant de tomber ? » Expose-t-il en sortant de la voiture.

-« Je peux essayer, je ne garantis rien. »

-« On essayera et si ça ne marche pas, tant pis, je progresserai moins vite. »

Maxwell lui tend la main après avoir fermé l'automobile.

-« Testons. »

-« Si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

-« Et moi donc. »

Il s'approche de l'oreille d'Heero et lui dit doucement.

-« Je ne saurais pas vivre sans toi. »

Heero a une envie folle de le pousser contre un mur et de l'embrasser à le faire gémir. Alors, il le tire jusqu'à leur appartement avant de le faire basculer sur le lit.

Les vêtements volent à travers la pièce. Duo sourit comme un damné de voir que son homme sort de ses pensées négatives et qu'il est encore capable de prendre des initiatives.

À Suivre…


	14. Chapitre treize

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde.

Début d'écriture le 24/09/2018

**Réponse de review impossible par mail** :

Raziel : un tout grand merci pour ton retour. Au départ, j'ai voulu que ça touche Duo et puis je me suis dit qu'il pouvait avoir une pension heureuse, en bonne santé. C'est pour ça que mon choix s'est porté sur Heero.  
Pour Relena, je crois surtout qu'elle a l'amitié légèrement envahissante.

* * *

**Tu avais promis ?**

**Chapitre treize**

* * *

16/03/AC246

Ils sont installés dans la navette qui les conduit sur L2. Duo est heureux de retrouver ses racines, il sourit en voyant le satellite grandir dans le hublot.

-« Tu es sûr que tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu vivre avec moi à Sank ? » Demande Heero doucement.

-« Tu es sérieux ! »

-« Oui, si tu es malheureux sur Terre, on peut rester sur L2. »

-« Non, Heero, je ne regrette pas. Oui, j'aime revenir, j'aime voir les améliorations qu'il y a eu entre deux voyages. Mais la Terre a aussi beaucoup d'avantages que n'a pas L2. Je peux t'aimer au grand jour, la Terre a énormément d'endroits magnifiques à visiter. »

-« Et mon état de santé t'empêche de le faire. »

-« Arrête, tu vois bien que non. »

Pourtant, Yuy s'en rendait compte qu'ils bougeaient moins qu'avant, plus de petites excursions d'un jour. Quoique c'était surtout dû à son CRF qui lui ôtait l'envie de visiter le week-end dans la cohue.

La navette se pose. Une fois les bagages récupérés, Duo appelle un taxi, il donne l'adresse.

-« On aurait pu prendre le bus », murmure Heero quand le chauffeur s'installe au volant.

-« Avec deux sacs, on aura plus facile ainsi », répond Duo le visage fermé.

Yuy ne peut que constater que les habitudes reviennent vite pour son homme.

Maxwell sort du taxi quand celui-ci s'arrête devant la décharge. Il sort sa casquette qu'il visse sur sa tête. Il paie la course quand le chauffeur a sorti les bagages du coffre. Seulement, une fois que ce dernier est parti, Duo ramasse les sacs et ils entrent dans le commerce. Annie s'occupe d'un client et leur sourit.

-« Bonjour, tonton et parrain, vous connaissez le chemin. »

-« Merci, Annie, à tout à l'heure », répond Heero.

Duo a déjà pris la direction de leur logement, il est lourdement chargé, il a pris tous les bagages pour laisser plus de mobilité à son homme. Yuy n'a pas voulu faire de l'esclandre en rue, mais il n'a pas l'intention de se laisser traiter comme une petite chose fragile. Il n'a pas envie d'être cloîtré à la maison par peur non plus.

Au-dessus de la balustrade, Heero regarde les transformations, la rotative qui imprime les livres de Bruce dans le coin opposé à la fonderie. Une table y a été installée pour une relieuse et préparer les commandes depuis la dernière fois. Il y a aussi un ordinateur là-bas sous l'escalier qu'il constate quand il arrive dans le hangar. Il tourne sur lui-même pour voir les modifications. En réalité, tout l'espace sous l'escalier sert à l'activité de l'édition. Ils vont avoir des problèmes pour rentrer la marchandise en été.

Duo revient les bras libres, il dit bonjours à Andy et Sergio avant de chercher son mari du regard.

-« C'est vrai que ça fait du changement. Ça m'a fait tiquer aussi », dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-« Je pense pratique surtout. »

-« C'était ta marchandise qui allait là. Je suppose que le nouveau gérant de Média Com devra trouver une solution. Allez viens, on va gêner les travailleurs. Tu ne t'inquiètes jamais de ce que devient cette société ? »

-« Bien sûr que non, c'était juste mon travail. »

N'ayant plus de machine à laver sur L2 et ne voulant pas obliger Annie à faire leurs linges, le couple rapporte les draps sales d'un séjour à l'autre. La première chose qu'ils vont c'est le lit, puis ils rangent ce qu'ils ont amené.

En redescendant de la mezzanine, Heero se rend au placard, son homme vient de rebrancher l'électricité et le gaz.

-« Il faudrait mieux aller faire des courses », dit-il en voyant les armoires presque vides.

-« Tu veux que j'y aille tout seul ? » Demande Duo.

-« Tu ne vas pas m'enfermer ici, j'ai envie de voir aussi L2 évoluer ! » lâche cassant Heero.

-« OK, on demande à Annie notre ancien caddie ? »

-« Ça, c'est une bonne idée. »

En partant vers les commerces, Maxwell s'en veut, seulement il a tellement peur de perdre son mari qu'il a tendance à le surprotéger.

Ils vont pour finir jusqu'à la grande surface, Duo à gauche de son compagnon tirant la voiturette. Cela avait été vite fait, ils savent ce qu'ils veulent.

Une fois, les courses rangées dans les armoires et le frigo, ils se demandent ce qu'ils vont faire. La comptabilité, c'est pour dans trois jours. Duo ne veut pas donner un coup de main aux ouvriers, cela donnerait l'envie à Heero de se joindre à eux. S'ils doivent rester quinze jours, ça va être pénible. Dire que dans un passé pas si lointain, il avait toujours su quoi faire de ses journées sur L2.

Duo regarde pour la deuxième fois sa montre en dix minutes. À Sank quand ils ne savent pas quoi faire, ils vont se promener sur la plage ou la digue. Il s'installe sur le balcon pour regarder la vie. C'est fou comme on peut rapidement changer d'habitude. En plus, il doit admettre qu'il préfère sa vie à Sank. Sans les problèmes de santé d'Heero est-ce que ça aurait été comme ça ? Il croit bien, il a prouvé tout ce qu'il avait à prouver sur L2.

-« Tu veux qu'on prépare le repas ? » Demande Yuy voyant son compagnon tourner en rond.

-« Pas si tôt, on va finir le puzzle qu'on puisse le mettre au mur », sourit Maxwell.

Il se dirige vers la table et ôte la nappe, le paysage marin à moitié fait s'offre à lui. Heero est allé chercher la boîte avec les pièces encore à mettre.

À dix-huit heures, Annie vient frapper à leur porte.

-« Vous voulez venir souper chez nous ? Bruce fait le repas, on pourra discuter de l'organisation. »

Maxwell se tourne vers son homme, ce dernier était aussi au fourneau.

-« Ça me va, je peux stopper ma préparation, on le mangera demain. »

-« Bien à dans une demi-heure et ça te va bien la barbe parrain. »

Et elle repart en marchant comme un canard.

Le couple arrive dans leur ancienne maison, après avoir attendu une demi-heure et profité de ce temps pour ranger le repas commencé.

Maxwell aurait voulu ne pas être aussi curieux, seulement il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder comment Annie et Bruce ont aménagé leur demeure. Plus rien n'y ressemble, même pas à ce qu'ils ont laissé. Les peintures ont été refaites, le salon se trouver près de la cuisine et une cloison a été montée là où était son salon, coupant la pièce en deux.

-« C'est la nursery, j'aurai plus facile que de devoir aller la chercher au premier avec les clients », explique Annie en voyant le regard de Duo.

-« Elle ne va pas rester près de vous la nuit ? » S'informe Heero.

-« Si parrain, elle aura sa chambre en haut, mais pour la journée j'ai tout sous la main là-bas pour la changer, lui donner un bain rapide, un coin-lit. Tu veux voir ? » Dit-elle en s'y dirigeant.

Les deux invités l'accompagnent.

-« Elle, c'est une petite fille », réalise Yuy.

-« Oui, Laila. Regarde, c'est mignon. »

Tout est bien aménagé et pratique, on voit bien que ce n'est pas nécessairement neuf, mais complètement fonctionnel dans les tons pastel.

-« Et qu'est-ce que vous ferez de la pièce après ? » Demande Duo.

-« Je ne sais pas, on refera peut-être une salle à manger ou une salle de jeux. De toute façon, on mange toujours dans la cuisine. »

-« Elle n'a pas tort, je ne me rappelle pas qu'on ait utilisé la salle à manger de toute notre vie ici », lâche Heero.

-« Oui, même dans ton appartement à Sank », réplique Maxwell.

-« J'aime comme vous vous êtes approprié la maison et le commerce », sourit Heero en glissant sa main dans celle de son homme.

-« Bruce à l'air de bien s'adapter aussi », ajoute Duo en suivant Annie vers la cuisine.

-« On attend la venue de Laila, ça sera le dernier test, mais si tu veux toujours vendre, on est partant », dit-elle en s'installant à la table, une main sur son ventre.

-« J'ai envie de n'en vendre que neuf dixièmes », avoue Maxwell.

Il est un peu honteux de ne pas en avoir encore parlé avec son mari, c'est sa société aussi même si Heero n'a jamais pris une décision seul, lui.

-« Je crois que ça me va, même si j'ai le temps pour réfléchir, il reste six gros mois. »

Bruce dépose le repas sur la table et les discussions reprennent. La table est ronde, le mari d'Annie se trouve à la gauche d'Heero, cela l'angoisse un rien.

-« Je provoque l'accouchement après-demain, et je suis rentrée samedi matin. J'aurai besoin que vous fassiez tourner la boîte, vous ne serez pas seuls, Andy et Sergio viennent, mais samedi j'aurai besoin d'un sérieux coup de main. Après c'est surtout trouver mon organisation », dit-elle nerveusement.

-« Et ton mari ? » S'informe Duo.

-« Lui va courir entre moi et sa société. Nous gérons chacune la nôtre même si elles sont dans les mêmes locaux », explique-t-elle.

-« Je veux bien faire du bureau, mais après mon AVC, je ne me sens pas capable d'aller dans l'atelier », précise Heero.

Duo se sent directement soulagé, mais son compagnon a toujours été plus raisonnable que lui, il doit arrêter de s'inquiéter pour lui, de l'étouffer.

-« Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir des séquelles », dit-elle puis elle grimace.

Elle met sa main sur son ventre. Heero sursaute en entendant à côté de lui.

-« Elle te donne encore des coups de pied ? » Demande Bruce.

Yuy avait oublié sa présence, il a horreur de ça.

-« Oui, oui, ce n'est pas une contraction, quoique maintenant, ça me tracasserait moins, si elle arrivait naturellement. »

-« J'ai une légère perte de mobilité, je fais de la kiné depuis trois mois », répond Heero avant d'oublier la question.

-« C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas parti à Hawaï ? » Demande Annie.

-« Oui, nous irons plus tard », répond Duo.

-« Vous devez faire de la kiné ici ? » Questionne Bruce.

-« Non, même si je ferai des exercices le soir avec Duo. »

Annie éclate de rire, Duo pique un fard, Heero soupire avant de dire.

-« Je pensais à de vrais exercices, bande de pervers. »

-« J'espère m'adapter à tes méthodes de travail », lâche Maxwell.

-« Je te rassure vu que j'ai appris surtout avec toi et Andy, tu devrais t'en sortir », sourit Annie.

Voyant le silence s'installer, Heero prend la parole pour complimenter le cuistot.

Ils discutent jusqu'à l'heure du coucher, heureux de pouvoir partager du temps ensemble.

17/03/AC246

Il est deux heures du matin qu'on tambourine à la porte de la maison de Duo et Heero.

Maxwell passe rapidement son pantalon et va ouvrir, il y a Bruce paniqué derrière.

-« Annie vient de perdre les eaux. »

-« Tu as appelé une ambulance ? » S'informe-t-il.

-« Ils ont dit qu'ils ne venaient pas dans ce quartier la nuit. C'est quoi ce satellite de merde ? »

-« Calme-toi, sonne à Andy, on va la conduire, il va rameuter les bonnes personnes. Elle sait encore marcher ? » Interroge calmement Duo.

-« Oui, bien sûr entre les contractions. »

-« OK, je m'habille. Ro' tu restes là », dit-il en voyant son homme derrière lui.

-« Oui, je m'en doute, je serai plus un obstacle qu'une aide. »

-« Pas que ça, il y aura quelqu'un pour l'ouverture. »

-« Tu vas la conduire à pied ? Il y a cinq kilomètres. »

-« Jusqu'au parc. Une femme enceinte n'est pas une menace, là l'ambulance viendra. »

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que Bruce va encore rester. »

-« On verra, ça n'est pas ma priorité pour l'instant », dit-il en passant par la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

Dans les dix minutes, Duo arrive dans la partie habitation.

-« Laila a l'air pressée de nous connaître », sourit-il pour calmer tout le monde.

-« C'est déjà une emmerdeuse surtout, comme sa mère », lâche Annie.

Elle se crispe sous une contraction.

-« On va se rendre à la sortie du parc de la Liberté, là l'ambulance viendra nous chercher », expose Maxwell.

-« Parrain ne vient pas ? »

-« Non, il est plus utile ici », rétorque Duo.

Comme on sonne à la porte, Maxwell s'y rend ne voyant pas Bruce bouger, c'est Andy et Alicia.

-« Tu as demandé le droit de passage ? » S'informe Duo en murmurant.

-« Non, il m'a dit qu'Annie accouchait et de venir de suite. Alicia étant plus apte, je l'ai conduite », réplique Andy en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je m'en occupe », dit-elle en prenant son téléphone.

-« On va aller avec Bruce jusqu'au parc et on appellera l'ambulance », annonce Maxwell.

-« Alicia, tu m'attends ici », ordonne son mari.

-« Heero peut la reconduire », propose Duo.

Il sait que cela fera faire un long chemin à l'employé sinon. Et puis la réputation de son compagnon doit encore jouer en sa faveur. Il l'espère.

-« Voilà, c'est fait et ne vous tracassez pas pour moi. Je peux rester ici jusqu'à une heure raisonnable. Allez-y, c'est plus urgent. Le droit est payable demain si tu n'as pas sur toi. »

-« Merci, donne les tarifs à Heero, ça a peut-être changé », sourit Duo.

Il est heureux que tout ça se soit passé en dehors de la présence de Bruce. Il va pouvoir entrer dans la partie habitation avec les deux autres. Annie fait justement des respirations rapides pour calmer une contraction. Elle a passé une robe sur sa chemise de nuit.

-« Dès qu'elle est finie, on y va vers le parc. Bruce vous portez la valise. Andy et moi de chaque côté d'Annie. Nous faisons la même taille, nous ferons la chaise humaine durant les contractions pour ne pas nous arrêter, compris. »

Annie hoche la tête, Bruce écarquille des yeux, mais ne rouspète pas.

Dès la fin de la contraction, Annie se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Elle passe sa veste et sort sa casquette. Une fois qu'elle a passé la porte, elle marche d'un bon pas, elle arrive au coin de la rue qu'elle met sa main sur l'épaule de Duo. Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'il se tourne vers Andy, lui attrape les deux mains. Annie s'assied sur cette chaise improvisée. Et ils sont repartis. La future maman se concentre sur ses douleurs alors que les hommes marchent rapidement. Bruce derrière eux n'ose pas les lâcher d'un pas, il voit des ombres partout.

Alors qu'ils rentrent dans le parc, un jeune homme avec un couteau se met devant eux.

-« Annie Chang ? »

-« Oui », dit-elle en se mettant debout une main sur son ventre.

-« Pourquoi trois ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Mon mari et mes employés, c'est plus pratique, ils ont la même taille », dit-elle en prenant l'excuse de son tonton.

-« Vous pouvez passer, n'oubliez pas le petit cadeau de naissance. »

-« Je viendrai en personne pour vous remercier. »

Elle tape sur l'épaule de Duo, de suite il prend les mains d'Andy. Annie s'assied alors qu'ils repartent le jeune ricane.

-« Duo Maxwell, chaise humaine, tu es descendu bien bas en revenant sur L2. »

-« Méfie-toi, c'est pour la filleule de mon compagnon, je ne fais pas ça pour n'importe qui ! » Clame-t-il sèchement sans s'arrêter.

-« La contraction est passée, je peux marcher tonton », murmure-t-elle.

-« On est observé », répond-il sur le même ton.

Le parc fait un kilomètre, ils sont heureux d'en sortir. Duo prend son téléphone et sonne à l'ambulance quand Annie grimace et met sa main sur son ventre. Discrètement, il regarde l'heure, c'est toutes les cinq minutes.

-« Bonjour, pour une urgence, une femme enceinte à charger à la sortie Sud du parc de la Liberté. »

-« La femme de la société de recyclage ? » Demande la voix dans le combiné.

-« Oui ! »S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Débrouillez-vous. »

-« Attendez, l'homme qui vous a sonné était un mari paniqué ne provenant pas de L2. Il faut lui pardonner ses maladresses. Vous n'allez pas laisser une femme accoucher dans la rue, il fera des excuses », insiste Duo.

-« Nous venons, mais apprenez-lui les bonnes manières. »

-« Merci. »

-« Je ne ferai pas d'excuses, c'est inadmissible », lâche Bruce.

-« Tu feras des excuses, c'est ainsi ici, gronde Annie. Je veux monter dans cette ambulance et pas accoucher ici. »

-« Tu y monteras, ton homme sera abandonné sans excuse, c'est tout », rassure Andy.

Bruce écarquille des yeux, il va répondre quand Duo lui dit sèchement.

-« Jamais en rue. »

-« Vous avez encore besoin de moi ? » Demande Andy.

-« Non, je ne crois pas », rétorque Maxwell.

-« Je vais chercher Alicia. »

-« Préviens Heero, il fermera derrière vous. »

Annie commence à haleter pour contre carrer une contraction qui n'en finit pas à ses yeux. Elle se sent soulagée quand elle voit les lumières bleues clignoter dans le lointain. L'ambulance s'arrête près d'elle, de suite la porte arrière s'ouvre.

-« Merci », dit Annie.

-« Qui est-ce que j'ai eu au téléphone ? » Demande l'homme.

Alors que son collègue aide Annie à s'installer sur le brancard.

-« La première ou la deuxième fois », ne peut s'empêcher de demander Duo.

-« La première. »

-« Moi et je suis désolé, j'ai paniqué quand ma femme a perdu les eaux, c'est notre premier. »

Maxwell met une main sur l'épaule de Bruce pour le faire taire. Il étale sa vie.

-« C'est bon pour une fois, montez », accepte l'ambulancier.

Duo regarde le véhicule partir sirène hurlante, il est soulagé, mais oui maintenant est-ce que Bruce va vouloir rester ? Lui n'a plus envie de devoir reprendre « Allnonsense ». Sa vie à Sank lui plaît, il n'a plus rien à prouver et puis c'est dangereux pour Heero. Si Annie ne veut plus rester, il vendra. C'est fou comme cette décision a été facile à prendre quand la santé de son amant est en jeu. Il comprend mieux comment Heero a pu tout quitter du jour au lendemain pour lui.

Plus serein, il reprend la direction du commerce, il va pouvoir rassurer son homme même si Andy l'a déjà fait sûrement. Cette fois, il passe par la galerie comme l'a certainement empruntée Andy, c'est plus long, mais plus sûr pour les habitants du quartier Est comme lui.

Arrivé, il voit que tout est dans le noir, même leur maison. Il coupe les alarmes, les remet et se dirige vers chez lui. Il monte dans la chambre, il n'y a même pas une veilleuse, il n'entend pas la respiration de son compagnon, mais où est-il passé ?

Il allume, la chambre est bien vide.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il lui sonne ? Il le cherche ? Encore indécis, il entend la porte s'ouvrir. Il sourit en voyant Heero entrer lentement dos au mur une tige de fer en main. Au moins, il garde de bons réflexes.

-« Heero, c'est moi ! »

Un soupir de soulagement lui arrive.

-« Annie va bien ? » Demande Yuy en déposant la tige près de la porte.

-« En tout cas, elle est dans l'ambulance », répond Maxwell en descendant de la mezzanine.

-« J'ai été reconduire Alicia. J'étais étonné de voir de la lumière dans la maison. Bruce n'avait même pas refermé la porte à clef. »

-« Il va encore devoir faire des progrès s'il veut rester », sourit Duo en prenant son homme dans ses bras.

-« J'ai tout fermé, mais tu peux vérifier. »

-« Je te fais confiance, fermons ici et allons au lit, dans trois heures il faudra se lever pour l'ouverture du commerce. »

À Suivre…


	15. Chapitre quatorze

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde.

Début d'écriture le 24/09/2018

* * *

**Tu avais promis ?**

**Chapitre quatorze**

* * *

17/03/AC 246

C'est avec de petits yeux qu'ils déjeunent après une courte nuit de sommeil.

-« Ce n'est pas de notre âge ce genre de conneries », rigole Duo.

-« On ne s'est pas si mal débrouillé », affirme Heero.

-« Oui, bon on range ici et on va faire l'ouverture, voir le travail en cours. »

-« Tu crois que je peux sonner ? »

-« On va attendre un peu, Bruce va peut-être nous prévenir ou Annie. »

-« D'accord », soupire légèrement Heero.

Assigné aux facturations, Yuy se dit qu'il a intérêt à trouver une solution quand pour la troisième fois, il ne retrouve pas sur l'ordinateur ce qu'il vient de taper après avoir regardé le bon de commande. Déjà qu'il est obligé de faire un V rouge à côté de ce qu'il fait. Il sait qu'il doit se forcer à regarder à gauche pourtant cela le fatigue, l'énerve.

Il finit par se lever et sort une feuille rouge dont il découpe une large bande qu'il place sur le bord de l'écran en s'aidant de sa main pour être certain. Tant pis pour les interrogations, il ne va pas obliger Duo à vérifier en plus toutes ses factures. Il s'en veut de se sentir aussi inutile. Et dans le vif de l'action, là il voit réellement le handicape dont il est affligé.

Andy a déjà levé un sourcil interrogateur en voyant le bon qu'il a écrit suite à un appel téléphonique, le premier qu'il a dû faire parce que Duo n'était pas au bureau pour le noter. Il avait compris la raison en faisant la facture, tout partait en biais, mais le type dictait vite et était pressé.

Quand ils rentreront à Sank, il parlera vraiment à Duo. C'est fini pour lui, il va même revendre ses licences à un bon prix, mais il ne se sent plus capable de gérer ses affaires. Son mari ne peut pas assumer les siennes en plus.

-« Ça va ? » Demande Maxwell en entrant dans le bureau.

-« Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je vais savoir faire des factures toute la journée », soupire-t-il.

-« Je ne vais pas savoir faire des commandes non plus. Je viens de prendre un coup de vieux. Tu sais que c'est Sergio qui a dû faire une de mes commandes, les pièces étaient trop lourdes. »

Yuy lui sourit.

-« Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. »

-« Au moins cette expérience nous aura appris nos faiblesses. Annie n'a pas encore sonné ? »

-« Non, je te l'aurai dit. Tu as le numéro de Bruce ? » Demande Heero.

-« Non, essaye sur celui d'Annie, mais pas l'hôpital, ça ne se fait pas ici », rappelle Duo.

Puis, il s'en va vers la pièce aux commandes, ça au moins ça n'a pas changé, comme la facturation. En revenant, il s'installe à un bureau et fait sa facture, cela ne sert à rien de surcharger son compagnon. Il prend plusieurs bons de commandes en attente et s'en occupe pendant que son homme téléphone à Annie.

Quand il raccroche, Yuy dit.

-« Elle a accouché, il y a une heure, elle rentre ce soir. Elle voulait savoir si on s'en sortait. Je n'allais pas la tracasser. »

-« Ro', on s'en sort. »

-« Oui, on arrive à faire bonne figure. »

Maxwell lui sourit et s'y remet sinon Annie aura trop de travail à son retour.

-« Tu as classé le double dans le facturier et noté dans le livre des comptes ? »

-« Classé, mais noté non, j'ai mis une marque. »

-« OK, je le fais. »

Duo se retient de soupirer, ça ne sert à rien. Il sait que son homme fait de son mieux, qu'il assume tout ce qu'il peut faire sans se tromper et qu'il ne doive pas repasser derrière lui.

Andy arrive avec une caisse.

-« Il y a d'autres commandes urgentes ? »

-« Non, tu peux démonter avec Sergio. Je vais faire un peu de bureaux », dit Duo.

Andy repart.

-« Il m'a demandé si tu ne devrais pas aller chez l'oculiste », murmure Maxwell.

-« Je m'en doute que je ne masquerai pas mon handicape longtemps ici. »

-« Tu l'as croisé sur ton chemin de retour sans lui faire un signe de tête, surtout », précise-t-il.

-« Quand Annie sera de retour, je m'occuperai plus du bébé et du ménage, si elle veut bien et quoi que tu dises, je suis devenu un boulet. »

-« Dans la vie active et trépidante de L2, mais je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais. Bon, j'y retourne, j'ai déplacé ta marque dans le facturier. Va à ton rythme. »

-« Vu que tu viens de rattraper mon retard, j'ai plus grand-chose à faire. Je vais chez Annie pour lui préparer son souper qu'ils n'aient plus qu'à le réchauffer. »

-« OK, je m'occupe du téléphone, toi de la clientèle. »

µµµ

Peu avant la fermeture, Annie revient le bébé dans les bras, Bruce portant la valise est juste derrière elle. Elle a les traits tirés, mais est souriante.

Heero est parti à leur domicile pour préparer le repas, Duo fait le reste des factures pour que la maman soit à jour.

-« Merci, tonton, je suis vannée. Tu sauras faire l'ouverture tant que vous êtes là ? »

-« Oui ma grande, tu es allée payer ton droit de passage ? »

-« Non, je ne savais pas si c'était en liquide ou en nourriture ! J'irai demain. Ça été ? » Demande-t-elle en s'installant dans le deuxième fauteuil du bureau.

Bruce part directement vers leur domicile.

-« Oui, ne te tracasse pas. »

-« Parrain n'est pas là ? »

-« Il prépare notre repas, le vôtre attend dans le frigo qu'il m'a dit. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Heero entre dans le bureau, son regard s'illumine. Il vient directement vers sa filleule pour regarder la petite.

-« Annie, elle est magnifique. »

-« Tonton ne lui a même pas jeté un regard », rit la jeune mère.

-« Elle est trop petite pour réellement m'intéresser, désolé, rougit Duo. Et pour répondre à ta question, Alicia m'a dit que tu pouvais faire un mixte, un peu d'argent et de la nourriture de base. »

Maxwell se lève et va fermer le commerce, il est l'heure et il a des choses privées à régler.

-« Annie, ton mari va rester ? » Demande-t-il en revenant vers eux.

-« J'ai trop de choses à prouver pour abandonner le commerce, encore plus que j'ai un bébé. Ne te tracasse pas, il s'est calmé aussi. On a beaucoup discuté quand on n'était que deux durant le temps avant l'accouchement. »

-« Merci pour le souper, dit Bruce en revenant dans le commerce. Chérie, je vais voir ma boîte mail, ne force pas. »

-« Non, je vais aller m'étendre dans le salon. À demain. »

Soulagé, tout le monde regagne ses pénates.

µµµ

18/03/AC 246

Maxwell fait l'ouverture, il en profite pour retirer la bande rouge sur l'ordinateur. Ils ont bien discuté hier soir. En conclusion, il vaut mieux qu'Heero assure la logistique, il sera moins épuisé que de devoir se concentrer. Il l'a proposé devant les difficultés qu'il a rencontrées hier, il ne reste plus qu'à le dire à Annie.

La jeune femme apparaît, habillée de son bleu de travail vers neuf heures trente, la poitrine gonflée par la montée de lait.

-« Parrain n'est pas là ? » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« Non, ça le fatigue de trop, il va s'occuper de ton ménage, nos repas et surveiller Laila si tu veux bien. »

-« J'ai un babyphone, mais si elle pleure quand on est occupé, ça va me permettre d'être plus relax. Merci de penser à tout. »

-« Annie, seulement pour quinze jours, ne l'oublie pas. Heero doit reprendre sa kiné qu'il ne perde pas ses acquis. »

-« Pourtant, je n'ai rien remarqué », dit-elle en regardant ce qui a été fait.

-« Parce qu'il met trop d'énergie à le cacher », murmure Duo.

-« Hein ! »

-« Rien, Bruce s'est remis au travail ? »

-« Oui, il va devoir imprimer tout à l'heure, il vérifie tout. Vous avez bien travaillé, je n'ai presque rien à faire à part la banque. »

-« Je l'aurais fait, mais je n'avais pas ta carte et tes codes secrets ce que je préfère », ajoute-t-il.

Il doit être dix heures quand Heero apparaît en jean et polo, il est tout sourire, avant de dire.

-« Voilà la soupe est faite, je vais aller chercher le pain. Tu as ta liste des courses ! N'oublie pas tu as ton droit de passage à payer. »

-« Oh oui ! Prends-moi deux pains, cinq kilos de pâtes, j'irai après le repas. »

-« J'irai avec toi », précise Heero.

-« Amuse-toi bien », lâche Duo en venant lui effleurer la joue.

-« Si tu savais comme je t'aime », murmure Yuy.

-« Et moi, alors soit prudent. »

Alors que son amant part avec le cabas à roulette, Maxwell a dur de le quitter du regard, une angoisse lui vrille l'estomac. Il sera heureux de rentrer à Sank pour pouvoir le suivre dans ses déplacements.

Heero marche le plus près possible des maisons, il espère juste que des gens ne vont pas sortir précipitamment. Il aimerait la présence rassurante de son compagnon.

Il fait les courses rapidement, ne voulant pas s'exposer inutilement. Il demande deux tickets de courses qu'Annie puisse le rembourser. C'est heureux qu'il pousse les portes d'Allnonsense. Il voit le soulagement aussi dans les yeux de Duo.

µµµ

Ils ont fini de manger leurs tartines par petits groupes, Duo et Heero chez eux, les ouvriers dans le hangar, Annie et Bruce dans leur maison. C'est eux qui assurent les visites d'heure de table.

Annie a allaité le bébé quand elle vient trouver son parrain qui regarde Bruce imprimer et réaliser ses livres.

-« On peut y aller ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Oui, je t'attends. Je ne savais pas qu'un livre se faisait comme ça. Il lit tout ce qu'il produit ? »

-« Les livres qu'il édite seulement. Les publicités qu'on lui demande, mais pas toujours les fascicules. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'amener son imprimerie ici, lui donnerait ce genre de travail, mais il est ravi. »

Heero prend les deux sacs de courses dans le commerce, Annie ayant son bébé dans les bras. Ils partent d'un même pas, casquette vissée sur la tête de la jeune maman, col relevé pour Heero. Il s'est mis à la droite de sa filleule.

Arrivé au parc, elle s'arrête, elle va se tourner vers son parrain pour savoir comment on les trouve que le chef de la bande apparaît avec deux de ses sbires.

-« Je me suis demandé si on allait devoir venir chercher son dû. »

Heero tend les sacs puis prend le bébé qu'Annie puisse accéder plus facilement à son argent. Elle sort cent crédits qu'elle tend. Heero trouve la somme énorme surtout avec la nourriture en plus, mais il ne dit rien. Lui va repartir, il ne veut pas lui créer des problèmes.

-« Je vois que cette petite chose a beaucoup de valeur pour toi. À moins que Maxwell ne t'ait pas informé de nos tarifs ? »

-« Je ne vis pas sous sa coupe. C'est mon entreprise, ma famille. Je réclame ainsi votre clémence pour les erreurs de mon mari. »

-« Tu as du cran, j'aime », dit-il en prenant un seul billet.

Annie se retourne pour prendre son bébé et s'en va. Heero la suit directement, il n'aurait pas osé dire ce que sa filleule a dit. Elle est peut-être mieux adaptée que lui à L2. Il n'avait jamais voulu se plier aux règles, obligeant Duo à rester chef de zone bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pour masquer ses bêtises. Annie avait l'étoffe d'un chef de Zone.

Quand ils rentrent, sa filleule couche de suite sa fille et se remet au travail comme si de rien n'était. Heero hésite un peu, il a encore le temps avant d'aller faire le souper chez le couple. Le leur il le fera quand Duo rentrera, ils ont le temps, ils sont pensionnés.

-« Duo, tu as le droit de travailler sans contrat ? » Lâche-t-il d'un coup.

-« Oui, c'est toujours ma société, je suis toujours indépendant », rétorque-t-il en souriant à son homme.

-« Tant mieux. »

Rassuré, il se dit qu'il va faire du ménage chez eux. Annie l'appelle de toute façon quand il doit surveiller Laila. Arrivé dans le hangar, il voit que des livres sont terminés. Alors il s'approche et en prend un en main. Le titre est accrocheur « _Avoue que tu m'aimes_ » par _Angelscythe_ qu'il ne connaît pas du tout. La couverture attire l'œil.

-« C'est une jeune auteure que j'ai découverte, elle voulait que je lui imprime son roman, je lui ai proposé un contrat », explique Bruce.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? »

-« Un jeune homme dans une famille très chrétienne et homophobe découvre qu'il aime un homme, mais ça le met très mal à l'aise. C'est plus qu'un roman d'amour, il y a beaucoup de psychologie aussi. »

-« Vous lisez tout ce qu'on vous propose à l'autoédition ! » S'étonne Heero.

-« Pas toujours, mais en vérifiant la mise en page, son style m'a plu. Vous m'aidez, il faut en mettre vingt par boîte. »

-« Je peux en acheter un ? »

-« Bien sûr, elle sera ravie d'avoir déjà réalisé deux ventes, avant même les expéditions en librairie », sourit Bruce.

Durant une heure, Heero fait ça pendant que Bruce prépare d'autres impressions. Son livre sous le bras, il retourne vers la maison de sa filleule. Il sera bientôt l'heure du biberon de seize heures, après il préparera le repas du couple.

Quand Laila pleure, Heero dépose son livre, il a déjà lu une quinzaine de pages.

Tout sourire, il se dirige vers le couffin, même s'il entend le bébé pleurer, il ne la voit pas. Il a beau regarder dedans, elle y est absente. Est-ce qu'elle serait tombée dehors ? Il se penche vers le sol et ne la trouve pas. Il se redresse angoissé, les pleurs viennent bien du couffin pourtant.

Plus Laila pleure, plus la panique grandit chez Heero. Il finit par crier.

-« Duo ! »

Annie sursaute au cri de désespoir dans le babyphone. Elle entendait bien sa fille, mais elle savait son parrain là, il devait préparer le biberon avant de la sortir, de toute façon, elle s'occupait d'un client.

Maxwell qui fait une facture, se lève précipitamment et part vers l'habitation. Il trouve son homme debout devant le couffin. En plongeant son regard à l'intérieur du petit lit, il comprend le problème et se calme. Il met ses deux mains sur les épaules de son compagnon et lui dit.

-« Heero, tu l'entends, donc elle va bien. Respire, qu'a dit la kiné, aide-toi de tes mains. »

Annie entre dans la pièce à ce moment-là, elle est tentée de se précipiter vers le landau, mais le calme de son tonton lui dit de ne pas bouger.

-« Prends-la ! » implore Heero.

-« Non, elle ne risque rien, elle a juste faim. Mets tes mains sur le couffin pour en trouver la fin. »

En tremblant, il le fait, il s'oblige à les suivre des yeux et Laila apparaît sur la gauche rouge d'avoir crié. Heero la sort et la serre dans ses bras en s'excusant auprès d'elle.

-« Annie, tu la nourris ou Heero lui fait un biberon ? » Demande Duo.

La sonnette se fait entendre, elle hésite puis lâche.

-« Non, qu'il fasse un biberon, je me doute que je vais souvent devoir faire sauter la tétée de seize heures », dit-elle en partant.

Yuy s'est suffisamment calmé pour reprendre les choses en main.

-« Va, je sais que tu n'es jamais loin. »

Maxwell lui passe une main sur la joue barbue et s'en va finir sa facture.

Annie attend qu'ils soient que deux au bureau pour demander à son tonton.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ? »

-« C'est les suites de son AVC, « héminégligence », son cerveau ne voit plus tout ce qui est à gauche, il reconstruit une vision globale avec ce qu'il voit. Pour Heero, le couffin était vide, il ne pouvait pas voir Laila couchée du côté gauche, comme il est incapable de se raser entièrement d'où sa barbe. »

-« Et le fait que tu tournes son assiette de temps en temps quand on lui parle. »

-« Oui, on va venir de moins en moins, c'est trop dangereux pour lui. Je ne peux pas lui tenir la main, le guider. »

-« Il donne bien le change. »

-« Dis-lui, il se sent tellement diminué », sourit Duo.

Puis il se lève pour reprendre une autre commande de petites pièces.

Annie vient voir son parrain qui finit de donner le biberon.

-« Tonton m'a expliqué, je ne m'étais doutée de rien. Je trouve ça énorme ce que tu fais. Je suis désolée de l'avoir posée dans le mauvais sens. »

-« C'est fatigant comme situation, surtout que j'oublie que ce que je vois n'est pas la réalité. »

-« Merci de ton aide. Tu veux que je la change ? »

-« Non, j'ai réorganisé la table à langer, je ne veux pas devenir un poids. »

-« Parrain, tu ne le seras jamais parce que tu ne veux pas l'être. »

La sonnette se fait entendre, alors elle retourne vers le commerce pour servir le client.

La réponse de sa filleule lui a mis du baume au cœur.

30/03/AC 246

Les quinze jours étaient passés rapidement.

-« Tout à l'heure on part, ça va aller ? » Demande Maxwell peu après seize heures.

-« Oui, on a trouvé nos points de repère, Bruce va me donner un coup de main », répond Annie.

-« On revient dans trois mois pour la signature des contrats, je te cède tout. Mais si tu as besoin de conseils même après, tu n'hésites pas. »

-« Je sais tonton. »

Heero revient de l'étage où il a rangé les dernières affaires qu'il a repassé.

-« Tu devrais engager une femme de ménage pour t'aider dans un premier temps. Si tu veux, je la paye en cadeau de naissance », propose Yuy.

-« Je vais le faire et je peux payer. Tiens Parrain, de la part de tous les trois. »

Maxwell s'avance pour voir ce qu'on offre à son homme. Celui-ci ouvre lentement la boîte pas plus grande qu'une d'allumette.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Des codes d'activation pour un an que tu puisses télécharger des livres audio dans la maison d'édition de Bruce. J'ai vu que ça devenait pénible de lire pour toi. Tu pourras écouter les histoires. »

-« Merci, Annie, c'est vrai que nos soirées lectures me manquent également », réalise Heero en souriant à son mari.

Maxwell se rapproche, lui passe une main sur la joue. Yuy se tourne vers sa filleule, il est vraiment ému par l'attention. Alors il lui dit.

-« Et toi, prends soin de Laila. »

-« Ro', on y va, on a encore nos bagages à faire. »

-« Je les ai faits durant la journée. »

-« Mon mari est une perle », sourit Duo.

-« Allez viens, je sais que les au revoir ce n'est pas ta tasse de thé », dit Heero en prenant la main de son compagnon.

µµµ

Maxwell est heureux d'arriver à Sank dans la soirée. De pouvoir tenir la main d'Heero en rue pour rentrer chez eux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la région lui manque autant.

Dès demain, leur petite vie sera remplie par les séances chez le kinésithérapeute et leur promenade sur la plage.

Quinze jours de travail lui ont prouvé qu'il n'en voulait plus. Il va réduire aussi ses activités auprès du transport de personnes sauf deux, trois avec qui il s'est lié d'amitié. Il veut profiter de la vie. Il veut profiter de son homme et le voir progresser parce qu'il ne peut qu'aller de l'avant.

Fin.

Fin d'écriture 31/08/2019


End file.
